United
by betka23
Summary: Rządy niespodziewanie rezygnują ze swoich personifikacji, a tajemnicza choroba zbiera swoje żniwo. Kto stoi za zniknięciami kolejnych personifikacji i czym się kieruje? Czy państwa poradzą sobie z nowym zagrożeniem? I komu mogą zaufać? Wielowątkowy thriller sensacyjny.
1. Prolog

„Biegnij. Choćby nie wiem co się działo, nie zatrzymuj się. Biegnij, jak tylko możesz najszybciej".  
Oddech stał się urywany, chrapliwy. Włosy, sklejone potem, przyklejały się do twarzy, wpadały do ust, które łapczywie walczyły o powietrze. Z każdym krokiem ból rozsadzał płuca, zmęczone mięśnie zdawały się zrywać ze ścięgien, ale nie przestawał biec.  
Kiedy stał się taki słaby?  
Krzyki za jego plecami umilkły, ale wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec pościgu. Obejrzał się przez ramię.  
Stali tam, jakieś sto, dwieście metrów za nim. Rząd ludzkich sylwetek odzianych na czarno i jedna jedyna ubrana w jasny garnitur, ostro odcinający się na tle pozostałych. Ręka w białym rękawie uniosła się i gwałtownie opadła. Huknął strzał.  
W tym momencie potknął się i upadł. Kula przeleciała nad jego głową.  
„Biegnij. Biegnij, do cholery. Musisz im powiedzieć…".  
Wbił palce w ziemię, unosząc się na kolana. Utrudzone ciało zaprotestowało paroksyzmem bólu, ale po raz kolejny go zignorował. Wstał i zmusił się do biegu.  
Nie skończy tak jak Gilbert.  
- Mamy strzelać? – zapytał mężczyzna w czerni, podchodząc jasno ubranego człowieka. Na ciemnym rękawie błysnął błękitny trójkąt oparty na okręgu.  
Zapytany przycisnął palec do ucha i przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w komunikat nadawany przez słuchawkę. W końcu zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza.  
- Strzelcie jeszcze kilka razy, ale mierzcie wysoko. Mamy go nastraszyć, a nie zastrzelić. Jest zbyt cennym obiektem, by go stracić. – Potarł dłonią skroń i spojrzał za siebie, gdzie do czarnej karetki z niebieskim symbolem trójkąta i koła na boku właśnie wnoszono nieprzytomnego człowieka.  
Nieprzytomny obiekt, poprawił się w myślach. To nie są ludzie.  
Zwrócił spojrzenie na słaniającego się na nogach uciekiniera, który rozpaczliwie starał się biec dalej. „To nie ma sensu", pomyślał. „Dlaczego nie chcesz tego zrozumieć, Feliksie Łukasiewiczu?".  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni zmięty świstek papieru, który Polska porzucił w swoim domu, próbując umknąć przed pościgiem. Rozpostarł go i gdy obok niego padały kolejne strzały, przeleciał wzrokiem tak dobrze mu znany tekst:  
„Na mocy międzynarodowego porozumienia rządów oraz za zgodą obywateli, Polska zrzeka się przedstawicielstwa swego państwa w osobie Feliksa Łukasiewicza oraz rezygnuje z personifikacji swojej nacji. Wszelkie kwestie związane z rozwiązaniem personifikacji powierza się Stowarzyszeniu Wyzwolonych, które…"  
Podmuch wiatru wyrwał mu z ręki papier i poniósł daleko naprzód, porzucając list na ziemię tuż obok opadłego z sił Feliksa.

* * *

Drzwi rąbnęły z rozmachem w ścianę, gdy zaaferowany Dania bez pukania wpadł do domu Norwegii. Niemal biegiem pokonał długość korytarza i zaatakował drzwi do salonu. Te jednak nie drgnęły. Rozeźlony Dania zaklął szpetnie.  
- Hej! Jesteś tu? Mamy natychmiast stawić się na konferencji, to nagła sprawa! Mówię ci, coś się dzieje! – Gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, rąbnął pięścią w drzwi. - Przestań udawać, że nie słyszysz, dobrze wiem, że tam jesteś!  
Naparł na drzwi, które uchyliły się lekko i zatrzymały, zablokowane przez coś leżącego na podłodze. Spojrzał przez szparę.  
- Jasna cholera! Co ci się stało?  
Skulony na drewnianych panelach tuż obok drzwi leżał Norwegia. Był nieprzytomny, w żaden sposób nie zareagował na zaniepokojony krzyk.  
Dania rzucił się z powrotem do wyjścia, wypadł na zewnątrz i klnąc na czym świat stoi, dopadł do okna pokoju, w którym leżał jego przyjaciel. Niewiele myśląc wybił je i wdrapał się do środka.  
Norwegia nawet się nie poruszył.  
- Hej! Obudź się! Cholera! – Dania krzyczał, potrząsając nieprzytomnym jak szmacianą lalką. Pochylił się nad nim, czując na twarzy cień słabego oddechu. – Pomoc, potrzebna mi pomoc! Co robić?  
Z trudem wygrzebał z zakamarków swojej pamięci informację o pierwszej pomocy. „Najpierw ułatw mu oddychanie, potem wezwiesz pomoc…". Sięgnął więc do koszuli Norwegii i nerwowo rozpiął. Nagle zamarł.  
Na bladej piersi Norwegii rozlewał się wielki siniec, ciemna plama o przekrwionym centrum. Jakby jego ciało gniło… Dania szybko odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Przejechał dłonią po tej dziwnie zmienionej skórze, ale w dotyku zdawała nie różnić się od tej zdrowej. Była tylko… zimna?  
Wtedy Norwegia głośno jęknął, jego powieki zatrzepotały, gdy powoli odzyskiwał przytomność.  
- D… Dania? – zapytał. Jego głos był świszczący, wciąż płytko oddychał. Gdy poczuł dotyk na swojej sinej skórze, jęknął ponownie. – Boli…  
Dania wpatrywał się w niego przerażony.  
- Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje? – zapytał, choć wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi może się spodziewać.  
Działo się coś złego.


	2. Rozdział I

Gładko zaczesany mężczyzna stanął pod drzwiami, na których wisiała grawerowana tabliczka z napisem „Dyrektor". Przez chwilę patrzył na tłoczone litery zastanawiając się, jak to się stało, że po kilku latach pracy w tej firmie dopiero teraz ma okazję poznać jej kierownika. Choć może dyrektor zmienił się dopiero niedawno… Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i zapukał. Miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
Gabinet nie różnił się od typowego pomieszczenia biurowego: na licznych półkach stały teczki i segregatory, a na biurku cicho szumiał komputer. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła wskazywać na wyższy status pracującego tu człowieka, był wygodny fotel z wysokim oparciem. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za gościem, z owego fotela dźwignął się mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w biały garnitur. Na klapie marynarki wyszyty był niebieski symbol trójkąta opartego na kole.  
- Doktorze Ross, cieszę się, że w końcu miałem okazję pana poznać – odezwał się dyrektor wyciągając do przybyłego rękę. Gdy wymienił swoje nazwisko, doktor spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
- Nazywa się pan dokładnie tak, jak… - urwał, gdy dyrektor nagle zmarszczył brwi.  
- Wolałbym, by nie myślał pan o obiektach jak o posiadaczach nazwisk – powiedział powoli, patrząc uważnie na Rossa. – To niezbyt profesjonalne.  
Doktor nie odpowiedział. Dyrektor po chwili milczenia ciągnął dalej.  
- Jako naukowiec doskonale zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że to nie są ludzie. To tylko symbole, takie jak państwowe flagi czy hymny, ale nie posiadają aż takiej wartości. Symbole nie powinny mieć nazwisk, prawda?  
Ross potaknął, a dyrektor wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Gestem wskazał gościowi jeden z dwóch wolnych foteli, a sam usiadł za biurkiem.  
- Z ostatniego wysłanego przez pana raportu wynika, że pierwszy eksperyment zakończył się sukcesem – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. Zmarszczki wokół ust pogłębiły się, jednak uśmiech nie sięgnął oczu. – Dlatego też o szczegółach chciałem usłyszeć osobiście.  
- Tak. Proces przebiegał bez zakłóceń, uzyskaliśmy pełnie rozdzielenie. Obiekt numer jeden opuścił już klinikę. Oczywiście, nic nie pamięta – szybko zastrzegł.  
- A pozostałe dwa obiekty?  
- Numer trzy początkowo sprawiał kłopoty, ale obecnie wszystko przebiega prawidłowo. Jutro powinien już być gotowy. Ale numer dwa…  
- Co z nim?  
Doktor wyraźnie się zasępił.  
- Niezależnie od ilości podawanych środków anestetycznych, wciąż się wybudzał. Ja i mój zespół obawiamy się, że po czymś takim produkt końcowy może być nieprzydatny.  
- A co dzieje się z nim w tej chwili?  
- Po podaniu mu dawki anestetyków niemal graniczącej z dawką śmiertelną, udało nam się zainicjować proces. Jednak po rozdzieleniu obiekt z całą pewnością nie będzie funkcjonował prawidłowo. Będzie wymagał stałej opieki medycznej.  
Dyrektor usadowił się wygodniej w fotelu, zaplatając ręce na piersi.  
- To dla pana jakiś problem? – zapytał zimno.  
Ross się zawahał. Po chwili milczenia posłał drugiemu mężczyźnie zdecydowane spojrzenie.  
- Owszem – odparł. – W momencie zakończenia procesu rozdzielania, obiekt traci status personifikacji i staje się zwykłym człowiekiem. Jako lekarz…  
Wtedy rozległ się alarm. Doktor Ross zaniepokojony obrócił się w fotelu i rzucił spojrzenie na głośnik nad drzwiami, z którego dało się słyszeć wypowiadany damskim głosem komunikat.  
- Uwaga. Obiekt eksperymentalny numer dwa opuścił salę. Powtarzam: obiekt numer dwa niespodziewanie wyrwał się spod opieki i kieruje się ku wyjściu w zachodnim skrzydle. Jest uzbrojony w strzykawki ze środkiem usypiającym. Uwaga…  
Ross pobladł.  
- Zachodnie skrzydło… Prusy! – wykrzyknął zapominając, że miał unikać takiego nazewnictwa. - Znowu spróbuje go uwolnić i uciec!  
Zerwał się, gotowy biec do drzwi, gdy zatrzymał go zdecydowany głos szefa.  
- Proszę zaczekać – nachylił się nad biurkiem i sięgnął po słuchawkę telefonu. – Informacje o tym, co tu się dzieje, nie mogą opuścić budynku. Zajmie się nimi jednostka specjalna.  
- Pan chyba nie chce… Są bardzo cennymi obiektami!  
- Jak sam pan mówił, same z nimi problemy. I to nie jest ich pierwsza ucieczka.  
- Ale…  
- Z tego, co czytałem w pańskich raportach, przerwany proces prowadzi do powolnego obumierania mózgu. I tak umrą. Skoro tak bardzo pan nalega, by traktować ich jak ludzi, czy nie bardziej humanitarne będzie ich dobić?  
Doktor zagryzł wargi, odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi. W połowie drogi odwrócił się do dyrektora, który wciąż trzymał rękę na telefonie.  
„Sprawdza mnie", przemknęło przez myśl Rossowi. „Pokażę ci, że jestem dokładnie tak dobry, jak pisano w rekomendacjach. I równie perfidny, jak ty".  
- Żadne informacje nie wyciekną – powiedział, gwałtownie wyrzucając z siebie słowa. – W fazie wstępnej procesu uszkadzamy ośrodki pamięci. Nic nie będą pamiętać.  
Dyrektor nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia, ale doktor zauważył na jego twarzy delikatne drgnięcie kącika ust. Brnął więc dalej.  
- Może pan wykorzystać tę sytuację na swoją korzyść.  
Szef puścił telefon i wyprostował się, nie kryjąc zadowolenia.  
- A jaka to korzyść? – zapytał przeciągle.  
Z głośnika wciąż płynął ten sam komunikat, gdy doktor Ross wyłuszczał szczegóły swojego planu. Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy dyrektora.

* * *

- Niemcy! Niemcy, zaczekaj!  
Ludwig odwrócił się i spojrzał w głąb korytarza konferencyjnego budynku. Od wejścia biegł zdyszany Włochy, który w pośpiechu zapinał koszulę.  
- Ach, to Włochy – powiedział Japonia, również przystając obok Niemiec. – Tym razem się nie spóźnił.  
Kilka przechodzących państw skwitowało tę uwagę śmiechem. Ludwig zgrzytnął zębami.  
- Włochy! – krzyknął odrobinę głośniej, niż zamierzał. Zdenerwowanie niespodziewaną konferencją i związanym z nią chaosem dawało o sobie znać. – Czy ty chociaż raz mógłbyś zachowywać się poważnie?  
Feliciano nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy jak długi wyrżnął się o niewysoki próg w połowie korytarza. Od drzwi na salę konferencyjną znowu dało się słyszeć śmiechy i złośliwe komentarze. Na korytarz wychyliło się kilka głów, zainteresowanych hałasem.  
- Co was tak bawi? Stało się coś? – dobiegł z głębi pomieszczenia głos Francji.  
- Nic nowego – odparł Anglia, nie wiadomo dlaczego patrzący ze współczuciem na Ludwiga. - Włochy się przewrócił.  
- Aha.  
Wywołało to kolejną salwę śmiechu. Najgłośniej rechotał Ameryka.  
Niemcy potarł skroń i westchnął zrezygnowany. Podszedł do Feliciano, który niezdarnie próbował wstać.  
- Włochy, nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, chwytając go za ramię i ciągnąc do góry.  
- Upadłem… Nie zauważyłem tego progu.  
„Co ty nie powiesz?". Niemcy zastanawiał się, dlaczego go to jeszcze irytuje. Już dawno powinien był przyzwyczaić się do niezdarności przyjaciela.  
- Tyle razy tędy przechodziłeś i nie wiedziałeś, że tu jest próg? Weź się w garść, Włochy – spojrzał krytycznie na Feliciano i zmrużył oczy. Z trudem powstrzymując złość, chwycił jego koszulę i równo zapiął guziki. – Jak ty w ogóle wyglądasz?  
- Zaspałem trochę…  
Niemcy nie wytrzymał.  
- Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, kim jesteś i jakie masz obowiązki? – ryknął wściekle, zupełnie nie zważając na to, że muszą stanowić niezłe widowisko dla zebranych przed salą państw. – Spoważniej wreszcie i przestań się ośmieszać!  
- Przepraszam, przepraszam! – pisnął przerażony jego wybuchem Włochy. – Ale to nie moja wina, że ten próg…  
- Och, skończ już z tym. Nie mamy czasu, konferencja już dawno powinna się zacząć. – Ludwig wciąż był zły. Ruszył w kierunku sali, zostawiając za sobą Feliciano. – Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. I przestań się mazać!  
Przygnębiony Włochy poczłapał za nim do sali, w której większość państw już zdążyła zająć swoje miejsca. Kilka krzeseł pozostało jednak pustych.  
- Co nas tak mało? – odezwał się Chiny, rozglądając się po zebranych.  
- Właśnie dlatego się spotykamy.  
Szmer na sali umilkł. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Rosję, który jako jedyny jeszcze nie usiadł.  
- Możesz wyjaśnić? – zapytał Francja, łamiąc niezręczną ciszę. Rosja przytaknął z charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmiechem i wyciągnął rękę do siedzącej opodal siostry.  
- Ukraino, mogłabyś?  
Dziewczyna zagryzła wargi, a jej dłonie na blacie stołu zacisnęły się w pięści. Spojrzała niepewnie na brata.  
- Czy to konieczne? – zapytała drżącym głosem.  
- Wiesz, że tak.  
Ukraina wstała powoli, czując na sobie pełne napięcia spojrzenia.  
A potem zaczęła się rozbierać.  
Ameryka wrzasnął, a zaraz za nim krzyk podniosło jeszcze kilka państw. Na wielu twarzach malował się szok, a wiele kobiet nie kryło rumieńca zakłopotania. Zarumieniony był również Szwajcaria, nawet bardziej niż Liechtenstein, która siedziała obok niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Spokój zachował jedynie Francja, który bezczelnie gapił się na występ Ukrainy.  
- Co to ma znaczyć? Oszalałeś? – krzyknął Austria, zrywając się od stołu. Zaraz po nim odezwały się inne głosy.  
- O co tutaj chodzi? To jakiś żart?  
- Nie wierzę…  
- Widziałeś jej…  
- Zamknijcie się wszyscy!  
Ostry głos uciął wszelkie komentarze. Wszyscy oderwali wzrok od Ukrainy, która nerwowo rozpinała guziki bluzki, i spojrzeli na wściekłą Białoruś. Natalia wstała od stołu i ruszyła w stronę siostry.  
- Przestańcie gadać, jeśli nic nie rozumiecie – rzuciła. Chwyciła Ukrainę za ramiona i odwróciła ją tyłem do zebranych. Potem szarpnęła za materiał jej bluzki, ściągając ją z ramion. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech.  
Na plecach Ukrainy od prawego barku wił się wąski pasek sinej skóry, który rozlewał się szeroką plamą na lewej łopatce.  
- Co… co to jest? – zapytał przerażony Japonia. Chiny spojrzał na niego z ukosa zastanawiając się, kiedy po raz ostatni Kiku był tak wstrząśnięty.  
- To jest powód, dla którego się spotykamy – odparł Rosja, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko. Nikt nie oderwał spojrzenia od obnażonych pleców Ukrainy.  
– To znamię pojawiło się na jej skórze jakieś dwa tygodnie temu – odezwała się Białoruś, wciąż stojąc obok siostry. – Początkowo była to zwykła plamka, wielkości drobnej monety, za to bardzo bolesna. W ciągu kolejnego tygodnia powiększyła się, a wraz z nią zaczęły się problemy z koncentracją, bóle i zawroty głowy…  
- Wszystko jasne, ale po co nam to mówisz? – odezwał się Anglia, który dość szybko odzyskał nad sobą panowanie. – Skoro jest chora, niech zostanie w domu.  
- To nie jest typowa choroba, która dotyka nas, państwa – odezwał się Rosja. – Nie ma żadnego związku z obecną sytuacją jej kraju.  
- Jakaś ludzka przypadłość? – rzucił Ameryka, na co Anglia parsknął.  
- Chyba zapomniałeś, że one nas nie dotyczą. Jesteśmy na nie odporni, idioto.  
- Sam jesteś…  
- Ta choroba nie występuje u ludzi – przerwał im Ivan. – Tylko my możemy na nią zapaść.  
- Skąd tyle o tym wiesz? – padło z sali.  
Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Rosji.  
- Moja siostra jest chora. To oczywiste, że zadbałem o to, by miała dobrą opiekę.  
- I przyprowadziłeś ją tutaj? A co jeśli to jest zakaźne?  
Przy konferencyjnym stole podniósł się gwar. Okrzyki przestrachu mieszały się ze sceptycznymi głosami, rzucano oskarżenia i nerwowe pytania, na które nikt nie odpowiadał. Kilka państw zaczęło się kłócić, obrzucając się wyzwiskami.  
- Cisza!  
Niemcy po raz kolejny tego dnia nie wytrzymał. Spojrzał wściekle na zebrane w pomieszczeniu państwa.  
- To nie jest czas na kłótnie! Mamy tu poważny problem i należy go jak najszybciej rozwiązać. Czy możesz – zwrócił się do Rosji – powiedzieć nam coś więcej na temat tej choroby? Jakie są rokowania?  
Rosja spochmurniał. Niemcy zauważył, że ramiona Ukrainy zaczynają drżeć.  
- Lekarze, którzy zajmują się moją siostrą, nie potrafią tego jednoznacznie określić. – Ivan patrzył w gładki blat stołu. Zacisnął dłonie na jego brzegu tak mocno, że drewno zatrzeszczało. – Wraz z postępem choroby pogarsza się ogólny stan organizmu. Organy mogą przestać funkcjonować w każdej chwili: nerki, płuca, serce… Zależy, gdzie pojawiło się znamię. W konsekwencji…  
- Umrę… - szept Ukrainy zelektryzował wszystkich. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał.  
- To niemożliwe – zaczął Hiszpania. – My nie umieramy ot tak.  
- Nie chorujemy też ot tak – odparła Natalia. – Jak widać, wszystko jest możliwe. Kolejnym chorym może być każdy z nas.  
- Czy można to leczyć? – zapytał Niemcy, nim paniczne okrzyki wypełniły pokój. Wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem spojrzeli na Rosję, który otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć.  
I wtedy drzwi do sali otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wpadło kilkunastu ludzi. Każdy ubrany na czarno i uzbrojony, żaden z przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Co to ma znaczyć? – krzyknął Ameryka. – Tu nie wolno wcho…  
- Zamknij się – zganił go jeden z obcych, najwyraźniej ich dowódca. Zmierzył groźnym wzrokiem pozostałe państwa, nie kryjąc pogardy. – Zgodnie z międzynarodowym rozporządzeniem wszelkie spotkania państw bez autoryzacji rządowej uznawane są za próbę wywołania światowego konfliktu oraz stanowią zagrożenie dla…  
- Co takiego? Jakie znowu rozporządzenie?  
- Zamknąć się! – ponownie krzyknął mężczyzna. – Wasze spotkanie jest nielegalne. Macie się rozejść, w przeciwnym razie użyjemy siły.  
- Jak…  
- Nie skończyłem. Z dniem dzisiejszym Polska, znany jako Feliks Łukasiewicz, i Prusy, czyli Gilbert Beilschmidt, zyskują status zbiegów. W przypadku odkrycia miejsca ich pobytu, należy niezwłocznie zgłosić to do odpowiednich władz. Za pomoc udzieloną zbiegom grożą odpowiednie sankcje karne. A teraz proszę opuścić budynek.  
Szum w sali wzmógł się. Członkowie nieznanego oddziału przypatrywali się beznamiętnie oburzonym państwom, które mijały ich w drodze do wyjścia.  
- Kim… kim jesteście? – wykrztusił Finlandia, przechodząc obok ich dowódcy. Ten spojrzał na niego zimno. Wskazał na niebieski emblemat wyszyty na ramieniu.  
- Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych – odparł i odszedł, by z kilkoma ze swoich ludzi wyrzucić stawiającego się Amerykę.

* * *

Niemcy nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Zwaliło się na niego tak wiele i tak nagle, że nawet nie potrafił uporządkować myśli, co zwykle nie stanowiło dla niego problemu.  
Tajemnicza choroba. Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych. Dziwne działania rządowe.  
I jego brat.  
„Gilbert, coś ty znowu narobił?".  
- Niemcy, wolniej… - Włochy chwycił go za rękaw marynarki i pochylił się zasapany. – Boli mnie noga. Chyba ją stłukłem…  
Ludwig spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. O czym on mówi? Ach, no tak, przecież dziś się przewrócił.  
- Chcesz usiąść na chwilę? – zapytał i pociągnął go do najbliższej ławki. Zajmie się teraz Feliciano, to pomoże oderwać myśli od tych wszystkich problemów. Klęknął przy nim i chwycił go za lewe kolano, podciągając nogawkę. – Musiałeś je rozbić, jak upadłeś…  
- Ale Niemcy… To nie ta noga…  
Ludwig nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w siny półksiężyc wokół kolana Włoch, drwiący z niego jak przymrużone oko.


	3. Rozdział II

W holu prowadzącym do restauracji rozległ się tupot ciężkich butów, trzasnęły drzwi, a elegancko ubrany portier podniósł głos. Francja spojrzał na wejście i podał Anglii kartę menu.  
- Oho, idzie – skomentował. Arthur posłał niechętne spojrzenie najpierw jemu, potem biegnącemu między stolikami Ameryce.  
- Znowu się spóźnił – odpowiedział Francisowi, otwierając kartę z westchnieniem rezygnacji.  
- Widać, że ty go wychowywałeś. Zupełny brak smaku.  
- A co ty wiesz o wychowywaniu dzieci?  
Nim Francja zdołał odpowiedzieć, Ameryka zdyszany dobiegł do ich stolika i opadł ciężko na krzesło.  
- Sorry za spóźnienie – wysapał. Przeczesał palcami mokre od deszczu włosy i sięgnął do zaparowanych okularów. – Leje jak z cebra i nie mogłem złapać taksówki…  
- Mogłeś chociaż zostawić kurtkę w szatni – zwrócił mu uwagę Francja, kładąc przed nim menu. – I nie trzaskać drzwiami. To nie obora.  
- Dzisiaj ty kelnerujesz? – zapytał Alfred, zupełnie ignorując słowa Francisa. Jeszcze raz potrząsnął głową, a krople wody spadły na stół. Francja posłał Arthurowi znaczące spojrzenie, mówiące: „Ciekawe, po kim to ma?".  
- Tak, w końcu to moja restauracja – odpowiedział, zwracając się do Alfreda. - Ale nie przejmujcie się, jest mało klientów, więc chwilę mogę porozmawiać.  
- Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja jestem głodny – rzucił Ameryka. - Najpierw coś zamówmy, a potem będziemy gadać.  
Francis przyjął zamówienie i zniknął na chwilę w kuchni. Wrócił z butelką wina i kieliszkami.  
- Czeka nas interesująca rozmowa, przyda się więc coś klimatycznego – powiedział z uśmiechem. Anglia spojrzał na niego z niechęcią.  
- To nie jest jakiś wieczór we dwoje, tylko poważne spotkanie! – warknął. Wskazał palcem na butelkę w ręku Francji. – I nie myśl, że będę za to płacił.  
- A czy ktoś powiedział, że to dla ciebie?  
- Czego udało się wam dowiedzieć w sprawie tego rozporządzenia? – przerwał im Alfred. Francja usiadł wygodnie na krześle obok nich i założył nogę na nogę.  
- Rzeczywiście powstał taki dokument, dość niedawno. Wszelkie konferencje państw muszą uzyskać oficjalną zgodę przedstawicieli rządów, a ich uczestnicy mają przechodzić rutynową kontrolę – odpowiedział powoli, z namaszczeniem nalewając wina do kieliszków. Anglia sarknął zniecierpliwiony. – Ma to na celu zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa narodowego i odsunięcie groźby kryzysu.  
- Bez sensu. My jesteśmy groźni?  
- Według słów mojego szefa, to wszystko dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. Podobno istnieje ryzyko ataków na personifikacje – Francja przez chwilę przyglądał się rubinowemu płynowi w swoim kieliszku. W końcu powiedział cicho: - Coś mi się w tym jednak nie podoba.  
- Ale jaki ma to związek z Prusami i Polską? – zapytał Ameryka. - Dlaczego są poszukiwani? Coś tutaj śmierdzi!  
- Ciszej, nie tak głośno – syknął Anglia. – Wiesz, że za sympatyzowanie z nimi czeka nas kara, a szpicle tych całych Wyzwolonych mogą być wszędzie.  
Francja rozejrzał się po sali, ale w restauracji było niewielu klientów, a nikt z nich nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Odwrócił się do swoich kompanów i westchnął ciężko.  
- Według oficjalnych informacji, Gilbert i Feliks stanowili zagrożenie dla rządów niemieckich i polskich, dlatego zdecydowano się ich uwięzić.  
Ameryka parsknął.  
- Ten cały Feliks miałby stanowić zagrożenie? Nie żartuj! A Gilbert nawet nie reprezentuje istniejącego państwa!  
- Mówiłem ci, mów ciszej! – syknął ponownie Arthur. Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. W sali słychać było szmer prowadzonych przy innych stolikach rozmów i brzęk sztućców o talerze.  
- Francis – odezwał się w końcu Anglia. – Mówiłeś, że to oficjalna wersja. A jaka jest nieoficjalna?  
Francja wpatrywał się pusty już kieliszek po winie, zupełnie ignorując rzucane mu ponaglające spojrzenia.  
- Nieoficjalnie – zaczął po chwili – zrezygnowano z reprezentowania przez nich krajów. Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych, mające w imieniu rządów dbać o porządek i bezpieczeństwo, ma za zadanie zdjąć z nich odpowiedzialność personifikacji.  
- Zdjąć? Niby jak? To nie jest coś, co możesz ściągnąć z ciała jak koszulę. To niemożliwe – zapytał Anglia. Obaj z Ameryką nie kryli zaskoczenia i niedowierzania.  
- Podobno czeka ich prosty zabieg, po którym będą normalnymi ludźmi. Najnowsza technologia tych całych Wyzwolonych pozwala na taki efekt.  
- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? – zapytał Alfred, gdy Anglia wciąż milczał, przetrawiając usłyszane wiadomości.  
- Mój urok jest wystarczający, by zdobywać takie informacje – odparł Francja, uśmiechać się wymuszenie.  
Ponownie zapadła cisza. Francis zdążył pójść do kuchni i wrócić z zamówionym przez Alfreda i Arthura posiłkiem, a jego towarzysze wciąż nie mogli otrząsnąć się z szokujących wieści.  
- I co zamierzacie teraz zrobić? – zapytał Ameryka, przerywając ciszę. Jedzenie przestało go interesować.  
- A co niby możemy? Za pomoc zbiegom grożą kary, zapewne poważne. – Anglia potarł czoło, czując nagłe zmęczenie. – Rządy ich krajów tak zdecydowały. To nie jest coś, z czym możemy walczyć.  
Alfred jednak nie dawał za wygraną.  
- Przecież Feliks był kiedyś waszym sojusznikiem, prawda?  
- To było dawno temu.  
- A Gilbert – Alfred zwrócił się do Francji. – Gilbert to twój kumpel, nie?  
Na ułamek sekundy na twarzy Francisa pojawił się nieokreślony wyraz. Nim jednak Ameryka zdążył to zauważyć, Francja otrząsnął się.  
- Tak – odpowiedział, patrząc powoli w oczy Alfreda. – To mój kumpel. Ale jego państwo już dawno nie istnieje. Nikt nie może przewidzieć, kiedy Prusy całkiem zniknie. To, że jeszcze tak się nie stało, już zakrawa na cud. Jeśli Gilbert może dalej żyć jak normalny człowiek, to może najlepiej pozwolić Wyzwolonym zrobić, co trzeba, nie uważasz?  
Francja gwałtownie wstał od stolika.  
- To już wszystko, co miałem wam do powiedzenia. Wracam do pracy i życzę smacznego – powiedział jeszcze i oddalił się w głąb sali.  
- Przeszła mi ochota na jedzenie – powiedział Ameryka, zgniatając w ręku serwetkę i rzucając ją na stół. – Chyba już pójdę. Mam dziś jeszcze jedno spotkanie, odwlekane od tygodni…  
- Z kim?  
Ameryka znieruchomiał pochylony nad stołem, od którego wstawał. Zmarszczył brwi.  
- No właśnie, z kim… - odpowiedział cicho. – Nie pamiętam.

* * *

Francja wyszedł z kuchni, niosąc kilka zamówień. Rozniósł je po sali, posyłając długie spojrzenie w kierunku stolika, przy którym jeszcze niedawno siedział Ameryka i Anglia. Obaj przed chwilą wyszli, wcześniej zajadle kłócąc się o to, kto ma płacić.  
W ręku zostało mu ostatnie zamówienie. Podszedł do stolika w kącie, gdzie w półmroku siedział mężczyzna w kapturze na głowie, i postawił na stole danie. Klient burknął coś pod nosem i chwycił za sztućce. Francis popatrzył na niego uważnie i odchodząc rzucił za siebie.  
- Tylko nie rozdrabniaj ziemniaków, Gilbert.

* * *

Stuk obcasów na chodniku ginął zupełnie w szumie padającego deszczu. Nad Europą przewalały się ciężkie chmury, ale Elizaveta zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że deszcz jest tu akurat najmniejszym problemem. Burza wisiała nad ich głowami niezależnie od pogody.  
Zaciskając dłoń na parasolce, wracała z rozmowy z szefem, która zamiast rozwiać jej wątpliwości, dodatkowo ich przysporzyła. Międzynarodowa koalicja i nowe rozporządzenia nie interesowały jej tak bardzo. Przywykła do tego, że jako personifikacja jest zależna od panującego rządu, a nawet jeśli zaostrzenie przepisów trochę ją niepokoiło, to prawdziwego zmartwienia przysporzyło jej co innego.  
Feliks, jej najlepszy przyjaciel, zniknął.  
Zniknął też Gilbert i chociaż w życiu by się nie przyznała, jak bardzo ten zarozumiały pajac jest jej bliski, również przejmowała się jego losem. Zarówno on, jak i Feliks, mieli zostać pozbawieni statusu personifikacji i żyć dalej jako zwykli ludzie, tyle zdołała się dowiedzieć z dziwnych plotek powtarzanych wśród elit rządzących w jej kraju. I o ile w przypadku rozwiązanego państwa pruskiego wydawało jej się to rozsądne, a nawet humanitarne, to za nic nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego podobnemu zabiegowi ma się poddać Feliks.  
Ale skoro mają żyć jako zwykli ludzie, to dlaczego uciekli?  
- Cholera jasna – mruknęła, gdy zamyślona zrobiła krok wprost w głęboką kałużę. Brudna woda chlupnęła jej do buta i opryskała rajstopy. – Jeszcze tego brakowało.  
Tuż przed zaginięciem Feliksa, Elizaveta pokłóciła się z nim. Polska zwrócił uwagę na jej marne próby zwrócenia na siebie uwagi Rodericha i radził jej zrezygnować z niego. Pamiętała każde jego słowo, które wypowiedział, siedząc u niej w domu z filiżanką mocnej herbaty w dłoni.  
- To wypacykowany idiota – mówił. – Odpuść sobie. I tak mu na tobie nie zależy.  
- Mówisz tak, bo nie rozumiesz.  
- Mówię tak, bo to prawda. Czy przez te wszystkie lata chociaż raz zwrócił na ciebie uwagę jak na kobietę?  
- Wyobraź sobie, że byliśmy małżeństwem.  
Feliks parsknął. Elizaveta poczuła rosnącą furię.  
- Politycznym! – rzucił złośliwie. – Jemu zależało wyłącznie na twoich ziemiach i armii.  
- Wiem o tym doskonale! Ja też na tym zyskałam! – warknęła. – Zresztą, nie o to tutaj chodzi. Potrzebował mnie i może nadal potrzebować. Dlatego nie zrezygnuję z niego.  
- Głupia jesteś – Feliks dopił herbatę i odstawił filiżankę na stół. – Oczywiście, że cię potrzebuje. Przywykł do tego, że ma cię pod ręką i w każdej chwili przybędziesz, by ochraniać mu dupę. Przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy, że to nie ma sensu.  
- Wiesz co – zaczęła, ledwo zachowując spokój. – Liczyłam na dobrą radę, ale widzę, że dopóki nie masz w tym interesu, wolisz po prostu wszystkiemu się opierać i wszystko negować…  
- Och, wybacz, że mam taką naturę.  
- I ty się dziwisz, że nikt cię nie lubi? – niemal wykrzyczała, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Z wściekłości trzęsły się jej ręce.  
Feliks zmrużył oczy i założył ręce na piersi.  
- Kto mnie niby nie lubi? – zapytał.  
- Nikt! Jesteś nieznośny, kłótliwy, zarozumiały i wciąż robisz z siebie pośmiewisko. To ty powinieneś w końcu przejrzeć na oczy!  
Feliks już miał na to odpowiedzieć, ale umilkł. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i powoli wstał.  
- Rozumiem. Skoro jestem aż tak nielubiany, to chyba już sobie pójdę. I tak, cokolwiek bym ci powiedział, zrobisz jak zechcesz. Trzymaj się.  
Wyszedł, mijając ją po drodze. Gdyby wiedziała, że widzi go ostatni raz, spojrzałaby wtedy na niego, zatrzymała i przeprosiła. Ale była wtedy zbyt wściekła i zraniona, by coś takiego zrobić.  
Teraz wracała w deszczowy wieczór do tego samego domu, w którym nie tak dawno wybuchła kłótnia, zjadana przez wyrzuty sumienia, troskę i niepokój. Dlaczego wszystko zaczęło się walić właśnie teraz?  
Deszcz zaczął padać mocniej, wiatr niespokojnie targał parasolem, próbując wyrwać go z ręki Elizavety. Nie słyszała więc czyichś kroków tuż za sobą, ani nie zauważyła ciemnej sylwetki, skradającej się w mroku.  
Nagle czyjaś ręka chwyciła ją w pasie, a druga przytknęła do jej twarzy niewielką szmatkę, nasączoną jakimś płynem. Elizaveta chciała krzyknąć, ale do jej płuc wraz oddechem wlał się charakterystyczny chlorowy smród. Wstrzymała oddech.  
Napastnik docisnął materiał do jej twarzy, drugą ręką próbując unieruchomić szarpiące się ciało. Elizaveta wbiła rączkę parasola w bok atakującego, ale bez efektu: był większy i silniejszy od niej. Uniosła więc nogę i z impetem wbiła obcas w stopę napastnika, który syknął i odsunął się od niej nieznacznie. Próbowała się wywinąć, ale czuła, że zaczyna brakować jej tchu, kręciło jej się w głowie. Jeśli teraz weźmie oddech, to…  
Wtedy usłyszała czyjś krzyk, głuche uderzenie i nagle ciało napastnika zwiotczało i opadło na nią. Wykręciła się z jego słabnącego uchwytu i łapczywie wciągnęła powietrze do płuc.  
- Na szczęście zdążyłem – odezwał się mężczyzna, który przyszedł jej z pomocą. Gdy odwróciła się do niego, uśmiech wdzięczności zamarł jej na twarzy.  
Znała tego człowieka. Tylko skąd?  
- Wiesz, kim jestem? – zapytał z nadzieją na twarzy. Gdy pokręciła przecząco głową, zrezygnowany spuścił głowę. Klęknął przy nieprzytomnym, czarno odzianym mężczyźnie i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni jego bluzy. Elizaveta patrzyła na to, nie rozumiejąc.  
- Dziękuję za pomoc – powiedziała powoli. – Ale… jak się nazywasz? I co tutaj robiłeś?  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego z triumfującym wyrazem twarzy wydobył z kieszeni intruza świstek papieru.  
- Wiedziałem – powiedział. Spojrzał na Elizavetę i podał jej papier. – Proszę. Dlatego cię zaatakował.  
Elizaveta z wahaniem sięgnęła po zgięty w pół list. Rozpostarła kartkę i zaczęła czytać: „Na mocy międzynarodowego porozumienia rządów oraz za zgodą obywateli, Węgry zrzekają się przedstawicielstwa swego państwa w osobie Elizavety Hedervary…". Dłoń z papierem opadła.  
- Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytała cicho. Deszcz spływał jej po włosach i twarzy, na której malował się wyraz szoku. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią posępnie.  
- Zostałaś skazana – powiedział. Wskazał palcem na leżącego na chodniku człowieka. Pod połą bluzy błysnął błękitny symbol trójkąta i koła. – Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych będzie cię ścigać, tak jak ściga Prusy i Polskę.  
- Ale przecież… ten zabieg ma…  
- Myślisz, że można po tym żyć jak normalny człowiek? Że ci na to pozwolą?  
Elizaveta upuściła papier, który szybko nasiąkł wodą. Czuła, jak drżą jej ramiona.  
- Pomogłem ci teraz – ciągnął mężczyzna. – Ale od ciebie zależy, co zrobisz z tym dalej.  
- Co mam robić?  
- Ucieknij. Znam miejsce, gdzie możesz się ukryć, jeśli chcesz, zaprowadzę cię tam.  
Elizaveta spojrzała w stronę domu, do którego zmierzała. Pomyślała o Roderichu, o Feliksie i Gilbercie, o wszystkich znajomych twarzach, które będzie musiała zostawić.  
- A co z innymi? – zapytała. – Trzeba ich ostrzec.  
- Ty dostałaś list. W tej chwili troszcz się tylko o siebie.  
Posłała ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę domu i odwróciła się do nieznajomego. Kiwnęła głową. Oboje wstali i ruszyli przez deszcz, oddalając się od tak dobrze znanego Elizavecie miejsca.  
- Możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, kim jesteś? – zapytała ponownie. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią znajomymi oczami. Gdzie już widziała tę twarz?  
- Jestem taki sam, jak ty – odpowiedział.

* * *

Toris otworzył oczy, wyrwany z drzemki niespodziewanym hałasem. Rozejrzał się sennie po pokoju, gdy w końcu rozpoznał źródło dźwięku: ktoś walił do drzwi.  
- Ktoś puka! – krzyknął z kuchni Eduard, który przed południem uparł się, że przyjdzie i przygotuje dla nich kolację. Teraz próbował opanować ustawienia w nowym piekarniku Torisa. – Otworzysz? Ja na razie nie mogę!  
- Idę, idę – mruknął do siebie Litwa, wygrzebując się z koca. Deszcz bezlitośnie chłostał szyby okien, za którymi panował mrok. – Kogo niesie o tej porze? Może Raivis jednak zdecydował się wpaść?  
Stanął przed drzwiami i chwycił za klamkę. Gwałtowny wiatr wyrwał mu ją z dłoni i uderzył skrzydłem drzwi o ścianę. Ściana deszczu wtargnęła do środka, zalewając podłogę i twarz Torisa, który zdawał się nie reagować na niespodziewany chłód.  
Na zewnątrz, w strugach wody, stał Feliks.  
- P-polska? Co ty tu… - zaczął Toris, w końcu odzyskując głos. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, co oznacza obecność Feliksa w jego domu. – Nie możesz tutaj być.  
Feliks nie odpowiedział. Zrobił krok w stronę Litwy, potknął się o próg i upadł.  
- Feliks! – krzyknął Toris, klękając przy przyjacielu i unosząc go lekko za ramiona. Chude ramiona, oblepione mokrym materiałem szpitalnej koszuli. – Zaraz ci pomogę, poczekaj…  
Feliks nagle krzyknął rozdzierająco, dłońmi obejmując głowę. Krzyczał i krzyczał, a przerażony Toris wypuścił go rąk.  
Zwabiony hałasem, z kuchni wypadł Eduard.  
- Co tu się… Jasna cholera!  
Wychudzone i brudne ciało Feliksa wiło się po podłodze w paroksyzmie bólu. Jęczał i dyszał, zaciskając dłonie na skroniach, by w końcu zwinąć się w kałuży wciąż padającego przez otwarte drzwi deszczu.  
Toris szybko otrząsnął się z szoku.  
- Eduard, szybko, zamknij drzwi – rzucił, ponownie chwytając Feliksa za ramiona. - Pomóż mi go zanieść na kanapę.  
- Ale przecież nie wolno nam…  
- Rusz się!  
Zarzucili sobie ramiona Polski na szyje i dźwignęli go z podłogi. Powoli dotaszczyli go na kanapę i ostrożnie położyli.  
- Spokojnie, Feliks. Wszystko będzie dobrze… - uspokajał Litwa, bardziej siebie, niż chorego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Polski w takim stanie.  
Wtedy długie, szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu i pociągnęły w dół. Drżący, zachrypnięty od krzyku głos Feliksa zabrzmiał przy jego uchu.  
- Nie ufaj im. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie wolno ci im ufać. Jones… To wszystko wina Jonesa…  
Oczy Feliksa uciekły w głąb czaszki, a słowa zamarły na jego ustach.  
Toris spojrzał na Eduarda. W jego oczach dostrzegł ten sam dziwny i niespodziewany lęk, który czuł we własnym sercu.


	4. Rozdział III

Doktor Ross wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora i nie czekając na zaproszenie, usiadł w jednym z foteli. Bolał go bark, nie spał już drugą noc, a zanosiło się na to, że kolejnej też nie prześpi.  
- Jak idą prace nad pierwszą próbką? – zapytał dyrektor, pomijając powitanie. Zdawał się nie patrzeć na doktora, zainteresowany jedynie przekładaniem leżących przed nim papierów.  
- Nie najlepiej. Produkt jest już prawie gotowy, jednak wciąż nie wiemy, jak zareaguje na niego ludzki organizm. Próby na zwierzętach nie mają sensu, a ludzie…  
- Jeśli potrzebuje pan ludzi do eksperymentu, znajdę ich.  
Doktor spojrzał na niego, nie kryjąc szoku. Dyrektor wyczuł to spojrzenie, bo na chwilę przestał kartkować dokumenty i popatrzył na Rossa.  
- Martwi pana, że to nieetyczne? – zapytał. – Proszę się nie denerwować. Jeśli zaoferuje się odpowiednią sumę, zgłosi się mnóstwo ochotników. Nikt nikogo nie będzie zmuszał. A jeśli nie będzie chętnych, zawsze możemy sięgnąć po skazańców, bezdomnych…  
- Nie zgadzam się – przerwał mu doktor, przerażony wizją dyrektora. Był lekarzem, nie może eksperymentować na ludziach…  
- Doktorze – powiedział dyrektor, odkładając papiery na stół i splatając na blacie dłonie. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak to brzmi. Ale po to pan tu jest. Ma pan wykorzystać ten produkt, by pomagać ludziom. Każdy lek musi być przetestowany, ten także. Wyznaczyłem do tego zadania pana, ponieważ jest pan najlepszy, ale jeśli pan się waha, mogę zatrudnić kogoś innego. Tylko że wtedy eksperymenty mogą być bardziej… uciążliwe dla pacjentów.  
Lekarz milczał, trawiąc te słowa. Dyrektor patrzył na niego przez chwilę, nim znowu się odezwał.  
- Niech pan weźmie się w garść i przestanie wszędzie dopatrywać się masowego mordu. Dla własnego dobra i dla dobra pana przyszłych pacjentów. Rozumiemy się?  
Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem. W końcu lekarz zrezygnowany kiwnął głową. Dyrektor wyraźnie się rozjaśnił.  
- Cieszę się, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy – powiedział. Stuknął palcem w plik kartek leżących przed nimi. Na pierwszej z nich dało się odczytać tekst: „Na mocy międzynarodowego porozumienia rządów oraz za zgodą obywateli…". – Jeśli zabraknie panu materiału do produkcji, mogę…  
- To nie będzie konieczne – odpowiedział doktor. Czuł w ustach gorzki smak. Czy tak smakuje wstręt do samego siebie? – Pański ostatni pomysł dostarczył wystarczającą liczbę obiektów do eksperymentu. Nawet mimo ucieczki tych dwóch…  
- Proszę sobie nie łamać tym głowy – dyrektor machnął ręką. – Na wolności bardziej się nam przydadzą. Poza tym, niedługo może pan oczekiwać kolejnych obiektów.  
Ross spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora, który uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Co…  
Nim zdążył zadać pytanie, drzwi do gabinetu rozwarły się z hukiem. Do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o groźnym wyrazie twarzy. Zmierzył Rossa spojrzeniem, pod którym doktor mimowolni zadrżał, i skierował wzrok na dyrektora. Szybko podszedł do biurka. Tuż za nim biegła wystraszona sekretarka, tłumacząc się, że nie mogła powstrzymać tego człowieka.  
- Ochrona! – krzyknął Ross, zrywając się z fotela. – Proszę natychmiast wezwać ochronę!  
- Doktorze, proszę się uspokoić – powiedział dyrektor, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieproszonego gościa. Gestem dłoni wyprosił sekretarkę. – W czym mogę panu pomóc, panie…?  
Zamiast się przedstawić, mężczyzna rzucił na biurko dwie zgięte w pół kartki.  
- Chcę to anulować – powiedział. Jego głos zawibrował nisko.  
Dyrektor powoli sięgnął po papier i przyjrzał się tekstowi, który tak doskonale znał, i swojemu podpisowi na samym końcu. Potem znów spojrzał na obcego.  
- Wie pan, że naruszył pan prywatną korespondencję? – zapytał. – Te listy nie były adresowane do pana.  
- Wiem. Nie powinny do nich trafić. Chcę je anulować.  
Dyrektor westchnął i rzucił papiery na stół.  
- Sealandia – zaczął – nie jest państwem ogólnie uznanym, dlatego zawarto międzynarodową ugodę, by zrezygnować z personifikacji w osobie Petera Kirklanda. Z kolei decyzję o zdjęciu tej odpowiedzialności z Tina Väinämöinena została podjęta przez rząd fiński. Jak więc pan widzi, to sprawa rządowa, Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych jest tylko wykonawcą. Dlatego nie mogę nic dla pana zrobić.  
- To wy chcecie ich zniszczyć. Na pewno możecie to jakoś zatrzymać.  
- Nikogo nie niszczymy – odpowiedział dyrektor. – Skąd takie plotki? My dajemy szansę, by personifikacje mogły żyć dalej normalnie. To rządy się ich pozbywają i to do nich proszę kierować swoje pretensje. My chcemy tylko pomóc.  
Ross widział jak olbrzymie dłonie obcego mężczyzny zaciskają się w pięści. Kim on był?  
- Ta sprawa w żaden sposób pana nie dotyczy – zaczął ostrożnie, pragnąc znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie. – Dlaczego więc pan tak się tym przejmuje?  
Mężczyzna zmroził go spojrzeniem.  
- To moja rodzina – odpowiedział krótko.  
„Rodzina?", pomyślał Ross. „Przecież to nie są ludzie…"  
- Doktorze, proszę – syknął dyrektor, po czym zwrócił się do mężczyzny. – Domyśliłem się, że rozmawiam ze Szwecją. Powiem to jeszcze raz. Nic nie możemy zrobić. Rządy zleciły nam tę pracę, zapłaciły za nią, a my ją wykonamy.  
- Zapłacę, ile będzie trzeba…  
- Wątpię – rzucił dyrektor. – Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze, tylko o wizerunek i dobre imię firmy.  
Szwecja milczał przez chwilę. Ross widział jego napiętą twarz, ale nie potrafił odczytać z niej żadnych emocji. Spojrzał więc na dyrektora, który pod maską powagi zdawał się uśmiechać z zadowoleniem. „Co on znowu knuje?".  
- Zrobię wszystko – odezwał się Szwecja, przerywając milczenie. – Zostawcie ich w spokoju, a zrobię dla was wszystko.  
Dyrektor zamyślił się. Ross wiedział jednak, że udaje, że właśnie takiej deklaracji oczekiwał.  
- Nie mogę niczego obiecać – odpowiedział powoli, jakby podejmował ciężką decyzję. – Ale postaram się odsunąć termin wykonania naszych działań. W tym czasie będzie pan mógł skontaktować się z odpowiednimi władzami i negocjować z nimi. W zamian za to jednak…  
Gdy dyrektor wyłuszczał swoją propozycję, Ross po raz pierwszy zdołał zauważyć emocje na twarzy Szwecji. Widział, jak ten blednie, a jego szczęki zaciskają się nerwowo.  
- Jaka jest pana decyzja? – zakończył dyrektor.  
Szwecja się zawahał. A potem rysy jego twarzy stwardniały.  
Odpowiedział.

* * *

_ „Vania?".  
Głos był dziewczęco wysoki i brzmiał trochę dziecinnie. Był ciepły.  
„Vania, zimno ci?".  
Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Łzy paliły go w gardle.  
„Vania, dlaczego płaczesz?"  
Drobne ręce, tylko trochę większe od jego własnych, dotknęły jego twarzy. Otarły łzę. Widział nad sobą błękitne oczy. Tak, były ciepłe.  
„Vania, nie płacz. Jestem tu".  
Dłonie chwyciły jego szalik, delikatnie go poprawiły. A potem mocno zacisnęły na jego szyi. Zakaszlał.  
„Ja się tobą zaopiekuję".  
Materiał wbijał się w krtań. Brakowało mu tchu, przed oczami latały ciemne plamy. A potem nagle ucisk zelżał. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do płuc.  
„Vania".  
Plamy nie zniknęły sprzed jego oczu. Opadły na tę twarz tuż nad nim, przylgnęły do skóry i wgryzły się w nią. Chorobliwe znamię przykryło znane rysy. Wyciągnął rękę i ich dotknął.  
Były zimne.  
„Zaopiekuję się tobą"._

* * *

Rosja gwałtownie otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju. Musiał zasnąć w fotelu, a zdrętwiałe od niewygodnej pozycji ciało w końcu dało o sobie znać i wyrwało go z tego złego snu. Niepewnie uniósł dłoń i przejechał nią po krtani.  
Tak, to był tylko zły sen.  
Siedział jeszcze przez chwilę w fotelu, starając się nie myśleć o niczym istotnym, jednak przed oczami wciąż miał błękitne oczy Ukrainy, wyzierające z twarzy pokrytej sinymi plamami. Wzdrygnął się.  
Wtedy odezwał się telefon. Szybko poderwał się, gdy tylko zobaczył na wyświetlaczu numer lekarza jego siostry. Odebrał.  
- Nie mam dobrych wieści – powiedział lekarz. Rosja zacisnął dłoń na telefonie. – Rozumiem, że przekazywanie takich wiadomości przez telefon jest niewłaściwe, ale musieliśmy ogłosić kwarantannę. Choroba prawdopodobnie jest zakaźna, nie mogę więc ryzykować, że…  
- Co z moją siostrą?  
Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. Lekarz westchnął cicho.  
- Przykro mi – odpowiedział w końcu.  
Telefon wypadł z bezwładnej dłoni Ivana i roztrzaskał się o podłogę.

* * *

- Co takiego? Feliks…  
- Ciszej! – syknął Eduard. – Nie po to ci to mówię, żeby wszyscy od razu się o tym dowiedzieli.  
Raivis patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, jakby chciał cofnąć głośno powiedziane słowa i szybko rozejrzał się wokół.  
Byli w parku niedaleko domu Łotwy, gdzie zaaferowany Eduard zażądał spotkania, wydzwaniając do niego z samego rana. Teraz było południe, kręciło się niewielu ludzi, wszyscy jednak zajęci swoimi sprawami nie zwracali uwagi na dwóch rozmawiających mężczyzn.  
- Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciałeś się spotkać u mnie w domu – powiedział cicho, zwracając się do Estonii. – Opowiedz, jak to się stało.  
Eduard pokrótce przedstawił wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru. Potem z posępnym wyrazem twarzy dodał:  
- Zabraliśmy go potem do mnie do szpitala.  
- Zwariowaliście?! – wykrzyknął Raivis, ale zgromiony spojrzeniem, ponownie zniżył głos. – A jeśli ktoś by się dowiedział?  
- A co mieliśmy zrobić? Działo się z nim coś niedobrego, rzucał się i krzyczał... Jak nam potem odleciał, to nie mogliśmy go ocucić. Do tej pory jest nieprzytomny. Zawieźliśmy go do jednego z moich szpitali, pracują tam zaufani ludzie, więc nic złego nie może się stać. Chyba.  
Milczeli przez chwilę.  
- Co powiedział lekarz? – zapytał w końcu Raivis, przyglądając się gołębiom na chodniku.  
- Nie potrafił powiedzieć, co mu dolega. Zrobili mu kompleksowe badania, szczególnie głowy… Ma obrzęk mózgu, dlatego zapadł w śpiączkę.  
- Kiedy się obudzi?  
Eduard nie odpowiedział od razu. Zacisnął dłonie na brzegu ławki, na której siedział.  
- Nie wiadomo. Lekarze nie dają mu dużych szans, więc… Prawdopodobnie nigdy.  
Przez chwilę wokół nich nie było słychać nic innego poza trzepotem skrzydeł i gruchaniem gołębi.  
- Potem zabraliśmy go do Torisa – odezwał się w końcu Eduard, zniżając głos niemal do szeptu. – Ukryliśmy go u niego w piwnicy, załatwiłem sprzęt…  
- Dlaczego uciekł? – zapytał nagle Raivis, nie odrywając wzroku od ptaków. Estonia spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc. – Dlaczego uciekł od Stowarzyszenia Wyzwolonych? Przecież nie chcieli nic złego, miał potem żyć jak normalny człowiek…  
- Raivis, co ty…  
- Pomyśl trochę. Nie jest łatwo być personifikacją, sam doskonale o tym wiesz. My należymy do słabszych krajów, nikt się z nami nie liczy, wszyscy wykorzystują… I tak przez wieki, a wcale nie zanosi się na poprawę. Nie jesteśmy już potrzebni. Ja nie jestem potrzebny.  
- Przestań.  
- Jestem już zmęczony, Eduard. Zmęczony ciągłym byciem tym słabszym. Zazdroszczę Feliksowi tej szansy, której on tak się opiera. Mój rząd dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce rezygnować z personifikacji, a ja…  
- Przestań! – krzyknął Estonia, zrywając się z ławki. Wystraszone gołębie z furkotem odleciały. – Przestań wygadywać te bzdury! Nie jesteś potrzebny? Żyjesz dlatego, że ktoś uważa cię za potrzebnego. A ten ktoś to cały twój naród. Jak możesz ich w taki sposób zdradzać?  
Raivis poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Eduarda ze złością.  
- To, co mówisz, jest niesprawiedliwe! – rzucił.  
- Niesprawiedliwe? Twój przyjaciel leży w śpiączce niemal bez szans na wybudzenie się z niej, ścigany za to, że chce żyć, to jest niesprawiedliwe. A ty zazdrościsz mu jego losu!  
- Feliks nie jest moim przyjacielem!  
Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Estonia przycisnął dłonie do czoła.  
- Feliks uciekł od Wyzwolonych z jakiegoś powodu. Lubi się stawiać, to fakt, ale tym razem było inaczej. Nim stracił przytomność, starał się nas ostrzec, że Wyzwoleni nie są dobrzy.  
Raivis nie odpowiedział. Eduard patrzył na niego przez chwilę ze smutkiem.  
- To wszystko, co chciałem ci powiedzieć – odezwał się w końcu. – Jeśli chciałbyś odwiedzić Feliksa, to wiesz, dokąd pójść. Uważaj na siebie.  
Łotwa nie patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel odchodzi. Wpatrywał się w gołębie, które zdecydowały się ponownie przylecieć na chodnik przed ławką. Po długiej chwili wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer.  
- Mówi Raivis Galante – powiedział, gdy po drugiej stronie odezwał się głos sekretarki: „Biuro Stowarzyszenia Wyzwolonych. W czym mogę pomóc?". – Mogę mówić z dyrektorem?  
Rozmowa nie trwała długo.  
- Tak. Zdecydowałem się – powiedział Raivis. Gołębie zerwały się z łopotem skrzydeł, zupełnie bez powodu.

* * *

Austria był ostatnim państwem, które przeszło rewizję przed wejściem na salę konferencyjną. Fakt, że nic przy nim nie znaleźli, w dziwny sposób go rozdrażnił.  
- To jakiś skandal – powiedział do Francisa, który stał najbliżej. W życiu nie odezwałby się do niego pierwszy, gdyby nie to, że musiał się komuś wyżalić, a zawsze przy nim obecna Elizaveta z niewiadomych powodów nie zjawiła się na konferencji.  
Francis posłał mu długie spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedział.  
- Traktują nas jak jakiś podejrzany element, przeszukują jak sklepowych złodziejaszków – perorował Roderich. – Zupełnie jakby się spodziewali, że wniesiemy pod marynarką armatę.  
- Szwajcarii prawie się to udało – mruknął Francja, spoglądając na siedzącego przy osobnym stoliku Vasha. Jeden z ochroniarzy Wyzwolonych wykładał przed nim różnego rodzaju broń palną, wyjętą z jego torby i marynarki. Gdy Vash dostrzegł spojrzenie Austrii i Francji, spurpurowiał i odwrócił się z obrażoną miną.  
- W jego przypadku taka kontrola nie wydaje się być zła – skomentował Roderich.  
U szczytu stołu stanęła wysoka kobieta i objęła salę wzrokiem.  
- Czy mogę prosić wszystkich o zajęcie miejsc? – zapytała. Nie mówiła głośno, jednak jej dźwięczny głos niósł się ponad głowami zebranych.  
- Oto powód, dla którego tutaj jesteśmy – mruknął Arthur, siadając obok Francisa i Rodericha. Rozejrzał się po zebranych. – Zauważyliście? Znowu nas ubyło.  
- Wszyscy boją się tej choroby, na którą zapadła Ukraina – odpowiedział Francja. – Wiele państw woli odpuścić sobie konferencję z Wyzwolonymi i zostać w domu, niż narażać się na zakażenie.  
- Witam państwa na konferencji poświęconej działaniom Stowarzyszenia Wyzwolonych – odezwała się znowu kobieta. Jej jasny uśmiech i figura modelki przyciągały spojrzenia. – Zdecydowaliśmy się na spotkanie z państwem po otrzymaniu wielu próśb o wyjaśnienia dotyczących naszej organizacji. Zaniepokoił nas fakt, że postrzegani jesteśmy jako instytucja, która ma służyć likwidacji państw. By udowodnić, że tak nie jest, pragnę przybliżyć państwu zakres działań Stowarzyszenia i firmy mu podlegającej…  
Konferansjerka mówiła długo, używając kwiecistych i trudnych słów. Ameryka i Włochy przestali słuchać niemal od razu. Gdy przemowa się skończyła, na sali dało się słyszeć szmery, powoli zmieniające się w harmider. Ponad hałas wybił się głos Anglii.  
- Wszystko ładnie, pięknie. Jesteście zatrudniani przez rząd do, jak to pani ujęła, „bezbolesnego rozdzielenia" natury personifikacji od natury ludzkiej. Po prostym zabiegu eks-personifikacja może żyć dalej jak człowiek. Mam tylko jedno pytanie: skąd wiecie, że taki jest efekt? Robiliście to już wcześniej?  
- Tak.  
Szum w pomieszczeniu wzmógł się. Padały pytania i okrzyki, ale stojąca u szczytu stołu kobieta milczała, czekając na ciszę.  
- Zamknąć się! – ryknął Niemcy, nikt go jednak nie słuchał.  
- Kto to był?  
- Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiemy?  
- Chcemy go zobaczyć!  
- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe – odpowiedziała kobieta. Gdy tylko padło pierwsze słowo z jej ust, gwar ucichł. – Na prośbę rządu i ze względów bezpieczeństwa człowiek ten nic nie pamięta. Nie byłoby dobrze niepokoić go teraz, gdy nie jest już państwem, prawda?  
- Mamy więc uwierzyć wam na słowo? Kto to jest? Chcemy chociaż nazwisko!  
- Jest normalnym człowiekiem, nie mogę więc przekazywać jego danych osobowych, nawet jeślibym chciała. Na pewno zauważyli państwo, kogo wśród was brakuje i łatwo mogą się domyślić, o kogo chodzi.  
Wszyscy jak na zawołanie zaczęli nerwowo rozglądać się po sali. Zbyt dużo miejsc było jednak pustych. Znowu rozległy się krzyki, tym razem pełne zawodu i pretensji.  
- Prosimy o zaufanie – ponownie odezwała się kobieta. – Zapewniamy dobrą opiekę i profesjonalny zabieg, który nie stanowi zagrożenia dla życia. Nie chcemy, by ci z państwa, którzy otrzymają rządowe powiadomienie, czuli się przerażeni, zagubieni lub zdradzeni. Nie chcemy dopuścić do takiej sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce w przypadku Polski i Prus. Nie robimy nikomu krzywdy, chcemy tylko pomóc. Podejrzewamy, że zbiegli Prusy i Polska mogą być ciężko chorzy, dlatego jedynym rozwiązaniem…  
Drzwi do sali konferencyjnej otwarły się z głośnym zgrzytem. Do środka wszedł Rosja, rozejrzał się błędnym wzrokiem po zebranych i ruszył przed siebie.  
Konferansjerka, niezadowolona, że przerwano jej monolog, spojrzała gniewnie na Ivana.  
- Przepraszam – zapytała – czy przeszedł pan kontrolę, zanim…  
- Zamknij się – rzuciła Białoruś, wchodząc za bratem. W jej oczach błyszczało ledwo wstrzymywane szaleństwo.  
Rosja stanął obok Ameryki i spojrzał na niego z góry.  
- A więc to ty – powiedział.  
- No, ja – odparł głupio Alfred, nie rozumiejąc. – Ale o co… Hej!  
- Morderca! – warknął Ivan, chwytając Amerykę za przód kurtki i podrywając do góry. Kilka siedzących przy nim państw krzyknęło przerażonych.  
- Nie rozumiem… o co… ci chodzi… - wycedził Alfred. Niemal zawisł w powietrzu, jedynie czubkami butów dotykając podłogi.  
- Ej! Puść go! – zawołał Arthur, podrywając się z miejsca, ale czyjaś ręka zacisnęła się w żelaznym uścisku na jego ramieniu. Obejrzał się za siebie.  
- Nie mieszaj się w to – syknęła Białoruś, wbijając palce w łokieć Anglii. – Jeden głupi ruch, a złamię ci rękę.  
- Najpierw wyjaśnijcie, co tu się dzieje!  
Arthur zauważył, jak w oczach Natalii zalśniły łzy. Szybko jednak otarła twarz wolną ręką, więc nie był pewien, czy mu się nie przywidziało.  
- Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki Północnej – rozległo się od drzwi. Stał tam ten sam mężczyzna, który jeszcze nie tak dawno wypędził ich z tej sali na mocy nowego rozporządzenia. Za nim stał oddział ubranych na czarno ludzi z błękitnym symbolem Wyzwolonych na ramionach. – Jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem zabójstwa na personifikacji Ukrainy.  
- Co takiego? – zapytał Anglia, przerywając ciszę. Gdy tylko to powiedział, spadła lawina pytań, pełnych niedowierzania i szoku, na które nikt nie uzyskiwał odpowiedzi.  
Rosja nie wypuszczał z rąk Ameryki.  
- Morderca – powtórzył. – Zaufałem ci. A ty ją zabiłeś.  
- Ja nie… - urwał Alfred, gdy palce Ivana zacisnęły się na jego szyi. Zamiast głosu, z jego gardła dobył się skrzek.  
- To ty zaproponowałeś pomoc mojej siostrze. To jedna z twoich klinik się nią opiekowała. A tymczasem… eksperymentowałeś sobie na niej!  
- Jakie macie dowody? – zapytał Niemcy, spoglądając z ukosa na Feliciano. Dobrze, że Włochy tak panicznie bał się iść do lekarza i nie zrobił tego mimo usilnych próśb i gróźb Ludwiga.  
Rosja wypuścił z rąk Amerykę, który chwycił się za ściśnięte gardło i rozkaszlał się. Zaraz też pochwyciło go kilku ludzi z czarnego oddziału.  
Ivan podszedł do stołu i rzucił na blat plik kartek. Były na nich imiona państw, głównie tych, które nie pojawiły się na spotkaniu: Tajwan, Seszele, Korea, Grecja, Holandia… Japonia sięgnął po jedną z kartek, na której widniało jego nazwisko, i głośno odczytał.  
- „Obiekt eksperymentalny numer 27, Japonia, ludzkie imię: Kiku Honda… Kontakt z wirusem: brak. Dostarczyć do kliniki. Zatwierdzono, A. F. Jones…". Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego jest tu podpis Ameryki?  
Ameryka patrzył na papier z pobielałą twarzą, gdy tymczasem Wyzwoleni zakuwali go w kajdanki.  
- Nie pamiętam – odpowiedział, czując na sobie nienawistny wzrok zebranych. – Nie pamiętam, bym to podpisywał.


	5. Rozdział IV

Niemcy wyszedł z gabinetu szefa wzburzony, mimo to jednak cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przeszedł długim korytarzem kilkanaście kroków, z wymuszoną grzecznością odpowiadając na pozdrowienia śpieszących dokądś pracowników kancelarii, i wszedł do łazienki. Tam nie wytrzymał.  
- Niech to szlag! – rąbnął pięścią w ścianę obok umywalki, aż zadrżało lustro. – Szlag!  
Jakby miał za mało problemów na głowie.  
Szef wezwał Ludwiga do siebie na rozmowę, chcąc wyjaśnić, dlaczego zdecydowali się pozbyć Gilberta. Ubolewał nad tym, że zostali zmuszeni do podjęcia takich kroków, ale utrzymywanie dwóch personifikacji mijało się z celem, tym bardziej, że Prusy już dawno zostały rozwiązane i Gilbert właściwie tylko pasożytował na swoim młodszym bracie.  
- Wiemy, kim on dla ciebie jest – mówił szef z troską w głosie. – Wiele dla siebie znaczycie. Dlatego na pewno nie chciałbyś, aby pewnego dnia zniknął jak Imperium Rzymskie, prawda?  
Na wzmiankę o Rzymie Ludwig zagryzł wargi. Nie, nie chciał, by jego brat również tak odszedł.  
Później szef dość nieudolnie próbował wybadać, czy Niemcy zna miejsce pobytu Gilberta. Gdy Ludwig ledwo hamując złość zaprzeczył, szef przybrał surowy ton.  
- Wiesz, jakie masz obowiązki – powiedział, zaplatając dłonie na blacie biurka. – Dla dobra swojego i swojego brata, masz natychmiast poinformować mnie, jeśli Gilbert się z tobą skontaktuje.  
Gdy Ludwig nie odpowiedział, szef westchnął ciężko.  
- Wolałem ci tego nie mówić – odezwał się po chwili. – Ale możemy nie mieć dużo czasu. Dostaliśmy informację ze Stowarzyszenia Wyzwolonych, że Gilbert uciekł, przerywając tym samym zabieg, co może mieć straszliwe skutki. Istnieje zagrożenie, że umrze, jeśli jak najszybciej nie udzielimy mu pomocy.  
- Co takiego?  
Szef nie wyjaśniał długo. Wspomniał coś o uszkodzeniu mózgu i o niewielkich szansach na przeżycie, a potem widząc ledwo skrywane przerażenie na twarzy Ludwiga, dodał uspokajająco.  
- Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych może mu pomóc. Nikt nie chce jego krzywdy, ale bez zabiegu Gilbert…  
Niemcy ponownie uderzył pięścią w ścianę, próbując zagłuszyć głos szefa w swojej głowie. Czy mógłby sprzedać brata? Czy mógłby go zdradzić, pragnąc mu pomóc?  
Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w lustro, jakby tam była odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Potem sięgnął po telefon. Gdy po kilku sygnałach usłyszał znajomy głos, odezwał się czując, jak obita ścianę dłoń zaczyna pulsować bólem.  
- Francis? Muszę się z nim dzisiaj zobaczyć.

* * *

Tino podskoczył jak oparzony, gdy w domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Zaraz też skarcił się w duchu za nerwowość. „Spokojnie, to nic takiego. Nie każdy dzwonek musi oznaczać kuriera Wyzwolonych z listem...".  
- Mam otworzyć? – zawołał z drugiego pokoju Peter. Mimo ostatnich niepokojących wydarzeń chłopiec starał się nie tracić entuzjazmu, co rusz pomagając Finlandii w najdrobniejszych sprawach. Ale jeśli to list…  
- Nie, ja to zrobię.  
Rzeczywiście, za drzwiami stał listonosz, nie przyniósł jednak feralnego listu, który wszystkie państwa traktowały jak wyrok. Zamiast niego dostarczył niewielką paczkę, adresowaną do Tina. Finlandia ze zmarszczonym czołem spojrzał na nadawcę. Po co Berwald przysyłałby mu paczki?  
Zostawił przesyłkę na blacie w kuchni i poszedł do swojego pokoju po telefon. Wybierając numer Berwalda zawahał się. Czy powinien do niego dzwonić?  
Dzisiejszego ranka wśród państw nordyckich wybuchła kłótnia, jedna z tych, które na długo kładą się cieniem na wspólnych relacjach. A wszystko to przez skrzętnie skrywaną przed światem tajemnicę: chorobę Norwegii.  
Gdy Dania znalazł go półżywego w jego domu, od razu zaalarmował pozostałych Skandynawów, a Tina poprosił o opiekę nad chorym. Norwegia, który szybko doszedł do siebie, był wielce oburzony faktem, że traktują go jak kalekę i za nic nie chciał udać się do lekarza, na co z kolei usilnie naciskał Dania. Szwecja początkowo popierał Danię, co nie zdarzało się zbyt często, po czym nagle zmienił zdanie i uparcie mu się sprzeciwiał. Niezdrowe emocje narastały i ktoś w końcu musiał wybuchnąć.  
Wybuchł oczywiście Dania.  
- Koniec z cackaniem się – powiedział kategorycznym tonem do zebranych przy fińskim stole Nordyków. Brakowało tylko Norwegii, który spał w pokoju obok. Miał kolejny atak duszności, po którym przestał oddychać. – Ta choroba atakuje tylko państwa, prawda? W takim razie zabieram go do Wyzwolonych.  
- Co takiego? – zapytał osłupiały Finlandia. – Przecież oni…  
- Wiem! – wrzasnął Dania. – Ale jeśli to jedyna szansa…  
Po tych słowach zapadło głuche milczenie. Dopiero po długiej chwili odezwał się Islandia.  
- Możemy spróbować. On niedługo może… - umilkł ponownie. Finlandia już otwierał usta, by mimo wewnętrznego oporu również się zgodzić, gdy nagle odezwał się Berwald.  
- Nie – powiedział stanowczo, posyłając Danii mordercze spojrzenie. – Nie zgadzam się.  
- Co takiego?  
- Nie zgadzam się.  
- A jaki masz inny pomysł? Chcesz, żeby umarł?  
- Chyba ty.  
- Su-san… - spróbował uspokoić ich Tino, ale było już za późno. Szwecja i Dania już zdążyli skoczyć sobie do gardeł.  
- Nie obchodzi cię, czy będzie żył, czy umrze? Wiesz, co się stało z Ukrainą!  
- Nie pozwolę go tam zabrać. Po moim trupie.  
- To da się szybko załatwić!  
W ruch poszły pięści. Tino krzyknął, ale nikt go nie słuchał. W drzwiach, zwabiony hałasem, stanął Peter, który nie uczestniczył w ich małej naradzie.  
- Tato? Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał, z rosnącym lękiem patrząc na walczących mężczyzn.  
Finlandia zawołał do Islandii, który nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić.  
- Zabierz stąd Petera!  
Islandia kiwnął głową i szybko wyprowadził chłopca z kuchni. W tym czasie Tino gorączkowo myślał, jak zakończyć tę awanturę. Jego wzrok przesunął się po pomieszczeniu i nagle wpadł na pomysł.  
- Natychmiast przestańcie! – wrzasnął, wylewając na Szwecję i Danię wodę, którą wcześniej zmył podłogę. W furii, której dawno nie czuł, rzucił pustym wiadrem o ścianę naprzeciwko. Cienki plastik pękł z hukiem.  
Zaskoczony jego wybuchem Szwecja przestał okładać pięściami głowę Danii, który zdecydowanie odepchnął od siebie przeciwnika.  
- Przez ciebie Norwegia umrze – powiedział, wycierając brudną wodę z twarzy, po czym ruszył do drzwi. – To będzie twoja wina.  
Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, wciąż wściekły Tino napadł na Berwalda.  
- Jak możecie tak się kłócić! Przecież wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną.  
Berwald posłał mu długie spojrzenie. Tino, nagle zawstydzony swoim wybuchem, spuścił wzrok.  
- Nie – powiedział w końcu Szwecja. – To ty i Peter jesteście moją rodziną. Zrobię dla was wszystko, ale…  
Urwał, po czym wyszedł zostawiając Tina z zamętem w głowie. Do tej pory rozważał jego słowa i nie potrafił ich zrozumieć, dlatego też wahał się, czy powinien zadzwonić do Berwalda.  
I wtedy otrzymał wiadomość od Danii.  
Pisał, że ma gdzieś zdanie Berwalda i zabiera Norwegię do Wyzwolonych. Tino jak burza pobiegł do drugiego pokoju, gdzie powinien leżeć chory, ale jego łóżko było puste. Zaklął.  
- Islandio! – zawołał, zbiegając po schodach. – Szybko! Dania zabrał Norwegię i…  
- Co takiego?  
Tuż obok schodów stał Szwecja. I najwyraźniej usłyszał nowinę, ponieważ jego twarz stężała.  
- Nic… - spróbował Tino. Berwald spojrzał na niego ostro.  
- Nie kłam. Dania go zabrał?  
„Jest wściekły. Jest wściekły jak nigdy. Co robić?".  
- Dlaczego zniknąłeś po tamtej kłótni? – zmienił temat Tino, choć wiedział, że nie uniknie pytań o Danię i Norwegię. Trudno, postawi wszystko na jedną kartę. – I co ma znaczyć ta paczka od ciebie?  
Szwecja zmarszczył brwi.  
- Jaka paczka? – zapytał.  
- Ta, którą mi przysłałeś. - „Naprawdę udało mi się odwrócić jego uwagę?".  
- Nic ci nie wysyłałem.  
Szwecja myślał nad czymś intensywnie, gdy nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Chwycił Tina za ramiona i mocno ścisnął.  
- Au, to boli, Susan…  
- Gdzie ona jest? Gdzie ta paczka?  
- W ku… w kuchni…  
Berwald puścił go i popędził przez dom, nie odpowiadając na pytania Finlandii, który pospieszył za nim. Z hukiem otworzył drzwi do kuchni. W środku, pochylając się nad stołem, stali Islandia i Sealandia, który głośno żartując otwierał paczkę.  
- Stój! – krzyknął Szwecja. Peter podniósł na niego zdziwione spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się na jego widok.  
- Cześć, tato! – zawołał, zrywając się od stołu i biegnąc w stronę Berwalda.  
I wtedy nastąpił wybuch.

* * *

Ameryka wyjrzał przez okno na podwórko, oświetlone blaskiem latarni. W kręgu światła stało kilka ciemnych sylwetek. Strażnicy. Alfred zrezygnowany zasłonił żaluzje, odcinając się od nikłego światła z zewnątrz. W domu zapanował mrok.  
Po wydarzeniach na konferencji Ameryka dostał areszt domowy do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy, chociaż dowody znalezione przez Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych na wniosek Rosji jednoznacznie wskazywały winę Alfreda: na dokumentach polecających przejęcie personifikacji do badań nad chorobą przez jedną z amerykańskich klinik widniał jego podpis. Choć sam zaprzeczał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział te papiery, a tym bardziej je podpisywał, pozostałe państwa zdążyły go już osądzić - był winien. Cokolwiek by teraz powiedział, nikt mu nie wierzył.  
Owszem, polecił Ivanowi swoją klinikę, gdy ten do niego przyszedł, by w tajemnicy prosić o pomoc. Nieczęsto się zdarzało, by Rosja o coś go prosił i choć Ameryka początkowo odczuwał złośliwą satysfakcję, szybko się zreflektował. Ukraina potrzebowała pomocy i Alfred wiedział, że musi być bardzo źle, skoro nawet Ivan nie mógł nic poradzić.  
Nie wiedział tylko, że polecona przez niego klinika prowadzi eksperymenty na personifikacjach, ale po śmierci Ukrainy nikt już nie wierzył w niewinność Alfreda.  
Coś zwróciło jego uwagę, jakiś drobny hałas w głębi domu. Odsunął się od okna i powoli podszedł do uchylonych drzwi. Zajrzał przez szparę do drugiego pokoju.  
Ktoś buszował w jego salonie.  
Alfred niewiele myśląc wpadł do pokoju, szybko sięgając do włącznika światła. Blask zalał pomieszczenie, oślepiając stojącego na środku mężczyznę.  
- Hej, nie po oczach!  
- K... Kuba?  
Alfred zbaraniał, widząc potężnego człowieka mrużącego oczy i dłonią osłaniającego twarz do ostrego światła. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość był to Kuba, choć zamienił swoją kolorową koszulę na czarny sweter, kompletnie niepasujący do krótkich spodenek i klapek, z których najwyraźniej nie chciał zrezygnować.  
Ze wszystkich znanych mu ludzi, w swoim domu Ameryka najmniej spodziewał się właśnie jego.  
- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał. Starał się zachować odpowiedni dystans, na wypadek gdyby Kuba nagle postanowił przyłożyć mu z pięści.  
- Ratuję cię, a jak myślisz, cymbale? - padła odpowiedź. Kuba posłał Alfredowi gniewne spojrzenie. - Cholera, nie wierzę, że to ja muszę to robić...  
- Ratujesz mnie?  
- Nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać. Pakuj manatki i spadamy.  
- Jestem aresztowany - zwrócił uwagę Alfred. - Nie mogę stąd wyjść, pilnują mnie.  
Kuba podszedł do niego tak blisko, że Ameryka odruchowo się cofnął.  
- Pamiętasz, za co cię aresztowali? - zapytał Kuba.  
- Za organizowanie eksperymentów na personifikacjach. Ukraina...  
- Nie pytam, czy wiesz, tylko czy pamiętasz.  
Ameryka otworzył usta, ale nie odpowiedział. Ciemne oczy Kuby zdawały się przewiercać go na wylot.  
- Nie - odpowiedział w końcu. - Nie pamiętam.  
- Widzisz? Coś tu jest nie tak. Nawet taki kretyn jak ty to czuje. A teraz bierz kanapki na drogę i idziemy, masz jeszcze robotę do wykonania.  
- Robotę? O co ci chodzi?  
Kuba najwyraźniej tracił cierpliwość.  
- Trzymajcie mnie albo zaraz mu przyłożę... Po co zawracalibyśmy sobie głowę ratowaniem ciebie, gdyby nie było czegoś do załatwienia?  
- Zawracalibyśmy? Nie jesteś sam?  
Kuba sapnął ze złością.  
- Ja z radością już dawno rzuciłbym cię Wyzwolonym na pożarcie, ale on... - pokręcił głową. Nagle spojrzał na drzwi, zza których dało się słyszeć miękkie kroki. - O wilku mowa.  
Do salonu wszedł młody mężczyzna ubrany na czarno, jasne włosy i cera wyraźnie odcinały się od jego stroju. Alfred przyglądał mu się zaskoczony.  
Już gdzieś widział tego człowieka i to całkiem niedawno. Tylko gdzie?  
- Jeszcze tu jesteście? - zapytał nieznajomy. - Warta niedługo się zmieni i stracimy drogę ucieczki u naszego człowieka.  
- Ten idiota zadaje za dużo pytań - odpowiedział Kuba. - Mówiłem, żeby strzelić go w mordę raz czy dwa, to spotulnieje. Łatwiej go wynieść, niż się tłumaczyć...  
- Idźcie już - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Zwrócił się do Alfreda, który kręcił się niespokojnie, próbując zadać jakieś pytanie. - Zostanę tu za ciebie, żeby opóźnić pościg przez najbliższą dobę. Potem stąd ucieknę.  
- Zauważą, że to nie ja tu siedzę. Przychodzą na kontrolę kilka razy dziennie.  
Kuba spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
- Nie widzisz, że macie identyczne twarze? - zapytał. Alfreda olśniło.  
- Aaa, to dlatego wydawałeś mi się znajomy! Musiałem kojarzyć twarz z lustra. - Poklepał nagle sposępniałego mężczyznę po ramieniu. - Niezłego mam sobowtóra.  
- Nie pamiętasz mnie? - zapytał obcy. W jego oczach widać było udrękę.  
Ameryka przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale poza odkrytym przed chwilą podobieństwem nie widział nic znajomego.  
- Nie - odpowiedział powoli. Miał wrażenie, że coś mu się nie zgadza. - Nie wiem, kim jesteś.  
Kuba zaklął szpetnie i spojrzał na Amerykę ze złością.  
- Idioto - warknął. - Przecież to twój brat!

* * *

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to widzieć? To może być dla ciebie szok.  
Francis stanął obok drzwi do jednego ze swoich licznych pokoi i położył rękę na klamce. Spojrzał z troską na Ludwiga, który z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę.  
- Nie wiedziałem, co się z nim dzieje, dopóki do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś tuż przed spotkaniem z szefem – odpowiedział w końcu. – Muszę go zobaczyć.  
Francis popatrzył na niego przeciągle i już miał otworzyć drzwi, gdy Niemcy go powstrzymał.  
- Bardzo… z nim źle? – zapytał, nie patrząc w oczy Francji.  
- Nigdy nie widziałem go w gorszym stanie – odpowiedział poważnie po chwili milczenia. Nacisnął klamkę.  
Ludwig powoli wszedł do środka. Część okien w pokoju była zaciemniona, powietrze było ciężkie, a stojące w kącie łóżko niepościelone. Włączony telewizor ryczał, a wokół walały się brudne talerze i puste puszki po piwie.  
- Bierz tego z lewej! Tego z lewej!  
- Czyjej lewej?  
- Jak to czyjej, mojej lewej! O, cholera! Strzelaj! Strzelaj do niego!  
- No przecież strzelam! Zdejmij tego ze schodów!  
- Giń, przebrzydły padalcu!  
- Uważaj!  
- Haa, i kto tu jest mistrzem? No kto? Nikt nie strzela lepiej niż… Osz kur…!  
Postaci na ekranie rozbryznęły się w krwawym wybuchu, a smętny dźwięk zasygnalizował koniec rozgrywki. Wściekły Prusy rzucił padem o podłogę i zaklął, a Hiszpania jęknął rozczarowany.  
- Przepieprzyłeś, Gilbert – powiedział Francis, podchodząc do nich i podnosząc sponiewieranego przez Prusy pada. – Dlatego z łaski swojej nie wyżywaj się na mojej konsoli.  
- Spadaj. Przyniosłeś piwo?  
- Nie, zaraz to zrobię. – Odwrócił się do wciąż stojącego w drzwiach Ludwiga, który ledwo powstrzymywał wybuch, i wyszczerzył się do niego w uśmiechu. – Napijesz się może?  
- Lud? – Gilbert dopiero teraz zauważył gościa. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie wierzę, przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić?  
Szybko ruszył w stronę brata, depcząc po Hiszpanii, który stęknął, gdy pruska stopa wbiła mu się w brzuch. Gilbert klepnął Ludwiga w ramię, nie kryjąc zadowolenia.  
- Cieszę się, że cię widzę, braciszku – powiedział.  
- Ty…  
Pięść o włos minęła twarz Gilberta, który w porę zauważył wściekłość brata i uskoczył do tyłu.  
- Hej, co ci odbiło? To tak się mnie wita?  
- Antonio! – szybko zawołał Francis, zgrabnie unikając szerokiego zamachu Ludwiga, który ponownie zaatakował. – Wychodzimy! Pozwólmy im nacieszyć się rodzinnym spotkaniem.  
- Zostawiacie mnie z nim? – zawołał Gilbert, ponownie uskakując do tyłu.  
I runął na plecy, potknąwszy się o pustą puszkę i talerz.  
- Ty! – wrzasnął Ludwig, zupełnie tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Masz pojęcie, jak się o ciebie martwiłem? Znikasz Bóg wie gdzie, uciekasz jakiejś organizacji i naszym władzom, ścigają cię rządy innych państw, a tymczasem siedzisz tu sobie, grasz na konsoli i żłopiesz piwo, jakby to wszystko cię nie dotyczyło!  
- Ja… uciekłem jakieś organizacji? – nagle zapytał Gilbert, zupełnie zdezorientowany. Dźwignął się na łokciach i zmarszczył brwi.  
- Nie udawaj, że…  
- Jestem ścigany?  
Ludwig spojrzał na niego i nagle zrozumiał. Jego brat nie kłamał. Nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje.  
- Gilbert – zaczął wolno. – Pamiętasz, jak znalazłeś się u Francisa?  
- Spotkałem go u niego w knajpie, a co?  
- A jak tam trafiłeś?  
- Obudziłem się na ławce przed budynkiem konferencyjnym z gigantycznym kacem. Myślałem, że może przyjechałem z tobą na jakąś konferencję i nieźle zabalowałem z chłopakami. Potem pojechałem do Francisa.  
- Nie pamiętasz nic?  
Gilbert się zamyślił.  
- Pytaliśmy go już o to – powiedział Francja, wchodząc do pokoju z kilkoma puszkami piwa w ręku. Za nim człapał Hiszpania. – Nie pamięta nic z pobytu u Wyzwolonych.  
- Z pobytu u kogo? – wtrącił Gilbert, dźwigając się z podłogi. – O niczym takim nie mówiliście!  
- Nie chcieliśmy cię denerwować – próbował załagodzić Antonio, ale Gilbert nie wydawał się uspokojony. Przeciwnie, patrzył z wyrzutem i rosnącą wściekłością na przyjaciół.  
- Myśleliśmy, że w końcu sobie przypomnisz…  
- Co to za organizacja i dlaczego jestem ścigany?  
Francja i Hiszpania milczeli zakłopotani. Ludwig westchnął, a potem zaczął mówić. Z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowem twarz Gilberta stawała się coraz bledsza. W pewnej chwili sięgnął dłonią do skroni.  
- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zaniepokojony Francis. – Może jesteś już zmęczony…  
- Nie jestem zmęczony, do cholery! – wrzasnął Prusy i mocniej docisnął palce do czoła. Zwrócił się do Ludwiga. – Mam się oddać tym całym Wyzwolonym, tak? Odpowiadam od razu: nie ma mowy.  
- Ale…  
- Nie ma mowy!  
Francja dawał Ludwigowi nerwowe znaki, aby skończył temat, ale ten go zignorował.  
- Dlaczego się opierasz? – zapytał. - To dla twojego dobra! Być może grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo, a ty…  
- Bo wiem, że nie mogę tam wrócić, rozumiesz? – krzyknął ponownie i syknął, zaciskając dłonie na skroniach. Francis próbował chwycić Gilberta za ramię, ale ten go odtrącił. – Po prostu wiem, że pod żadnym pozorem nie mogę tam wrócić! Cholera! Ktoś… ktoś mówił mi, że…  
Nagle nogi ugięły się pod nim. Upadłby, gdyby stojący przy nim Francis nie chwycił go w porę pod ramiona.  
- Antonio! – krzyknął Francja widząc, że sparaliżowany widokiem Ludwig nie może ruszyć się z miejsca. – Okna!  
Hiszpania dopadł do okien i szybko otworzył je na oścież. Owiało ich zimne powietrze. Tymczasem Francis ostrożnie położył bezwładne ciało Gilberta na ziemi. Prusy szklistym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w sufit, oddychając płytko.  
- Co… co mu jest? – zapytał Ludwig, ledwo dobywając głosu. Widywał brata w gorszym stanie, ale to, co właśnie zobaczył, przeraziło go.  
„Umrze, jeśli Wyzwoleni nie udzielą mu pomocy…".  
- To nie zdarza się pierwszy raz – powiedział Francja, nie patrząc na Ludwiga. Sięgnął do koszuli Gilberta i rozpiął mu ją pod szyją, by łatwiej mu było oddychać. – Traci przytomność, gdy próbuje coś sobie przypomnieć. Przypomina to trochę padaczkę.  
- To jego drugi atak dzisiaj – odezwał się Hiszpania, wciąż stojąc przy oknie. Francja spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. – Wyszedłeś rano, a on wtedy bez żadnej przyczyny… To zaczyna zdarzać się coraz częściej i trwa znacznie dłużej niż na początku.  
Wszyscy przez chwilę milczeli, wsłuchując się w nierówny oddech Gilberta. Ludwig zacisnął pięści.  
- Wyzwoleni mogą mu pomóc – powiedział. Francja spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- On tego nie chce. Coś jest nie tak…  
- To dla jego dobra!  
- Dla jego czy twojego dobra? – warknął Francis. Ludwig spojrzał na niego z urazą. – Zdradziłbyś własnego brata, bo tak kazał ci szef?  
Niemcy spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Gilberta. Jego czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w przestrzeń, zupełnie jakby były już martwe. Bez pomocy tak właśnie się stanie: Prusy zniknie, jeśli nie naturalnie, jak Imperium Rzymskie, to zniszczony przez tę dziwną przypadłość, która go dotknęła. Czy Ludwig mógł pozwolić mu odejść?

* * *

Berwald wiedział, że się spóźnił.  
Gdy tylko wyniósł ze zniszczonego domu Tina, Petera i Islandię oraz upewnił się, że dadzą sobie radę bez niego, od razu ruszył w pościg za Danią. Jak się okazało, za późno.  
Przed ośrodkiem, do którego Dania przyniósł Norwegię, stała czarna karetka. Na jej boku wymalowany był błękitny trójkąt oparty na kole. Kilku sanitariuszy właśnie wnosiło do niej nieprzytomnego Danię na noszach, nigdzie nie było widać Norwegii.  
Berwald rzucił się biegiem. Musiał ich powstrzymać.  
„To wszystko moja wina".  
Nim dotarł do karetki, drogę zastąpiło mu kilku ludzi ze Stowarzyszenia. Gdy pchnął jednego z nich, aby ustąpił mu z drogi, pozostali wyciągnęli broń.  
- Puśćcie go - rozległo się gdzieś z boku. Ze stojącego przy klinice samochodu wysiadł dyrektor Stowarzyszenia Wyzwolonych. Podszedł do Berwalda i z uśmiechem wyciągnął do niego rękę. - Widzę, że zmienił pan zdanie i jednak zgodził się na moją propozycję. Doskonała robota, wysłanie tutaj Danii to naprawdę...  
- Na nic się nie zgadzałem - powiedział Berwald. - A wy zaatakowaliście Tina i Petera.  
Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy dyrektora.  
- Nie lubię, gdy mi się odmawia, zwłaszcza w tak obcesowy sposób, w jaki zrobił to pan. Ten „prezent" dla pana bliskich miał przekonać, że cena za ich bezpieczeństwo wcale nie jest taka wysoka. Co znaczy Dania, Islandia i Norwegia wobec pańskiej rodziny? - Dyrektor zbliżył się do Szwecji niemal na pół kroku i dodał szeptem, nagle poważniejąc. - A może myślał pan do mnie przyjść, czegoś zażądać, a potem tak po prostu odmówić współpracy?  
- Kim wy jesteście? - zapytał Berwald. Udał zrezygnowany ton, jednocześnie planując sposób, w jaki wyrwie stąd Danię i Norwegię.  
- Ludźmi, w przeciwieństwie do was - odparł dyrektor, posyłając spojrzenie ku karetce. Zmarszczył brwi. - Umawiałem się z panem, że dostarczy pan wszystkich trzech. Nie widzę tu Islandii.  
- Nie było żadnej umowy - syknął Berwald i wymierzył cios pięścią. Dyrektor uskoczył, a dłoń Berwalda ześlizgnęła się po jego ramieniu. Dwóch ochroniarzy skoczyło Berwaldowi na plecy, ale ten strząsnął ich, jakby nic nie ważyli. Błyskawicznie obrócił się i kopnął jednego w kolano. Nim napastnik wrzasnął, dało się słyszeć nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie.  
Szwecja zamachnął się ponownie, celując w głowę drugiego z atakujących, gdy wtem poczuł, że coś ukłuło go w nogę. Spojrzał w dół. Z jego uda wystawała niewielka strzykawka.  
- Koniec zabawy - powiedział dyrektor, wstając z klęczek i otrzepując z piasku jasne spodnie. - Skoro nie przyprowadziłeś Islandii, to bierzemy ciebie. Umowa to umowa.  
Berwald potrząsnął głową, próbując odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Opadł na jedno kolano i oparł się ręką o ziemię. Drugą wyrwał z nogi strzykawkę.  
- Gdy już padnie, zapakujcie go do karetki - dotarło do zamglonego umysłu Berwalda. Gdy upadł na ziemię, zobaczył jeszcze błyszczące buty dyrektora, oddalającego się w stronę samochodu.  
"Przepraszam, Tino", pomyślał jeszcze, nim stracił przytomność. „Nie potrafiłem ochronić naszej rodziny".


	6. Rozdział V

Toris poczuł, jak jego głowa powoli opada na pierś i gwałtownie ją poderwał. Nie może spać. Musi opiekować się Feliksem.  
Polska leżał na łóżku tuż obok niego, nieczuły na szum sprowadzonej przez Eduarda aparatury medycznej. Skóra na jego zapadłych policzkach była blada, a rozsypane na poduszce włosy poszarzały i zmatowiały. Wyglądał jak duch.  
„On nie może umrzeć. Nie od czegoś takiego".  
Toris szybko przeniósł znużone spojrzenie na miarowo kapiącą kroplówkę. Przypomniał sobie pewien zimowy dzień, gdy Polska dowiedział się, że rozwiązano Prusy. Gdy Toris przyniósł mu tę wiadomość, spodziewał się wybuchu szalonej uciechy i złośliwej satysfakcji. Zdziwił się, gdy Feliks niespodziewanie się zasępił.  
„To nie tak, że mu współczuję czy coś", powiedział Polska, gdy Toris zapytał go o powód jego przygnębienia. „Nie znoszę go. Ale nikt z nas nie powinien odchodzić z powodu świstka papieru. Zbyt dobrze rozumiem, jakie to niesprawiedliwe".  
A teraz sam leżał bez nadziei na powrót do normalnego życia z powodu jakiegoś listu.  
Toris potarł zmęczone oczy, gdy piętro wyżej rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
- To pewnie Eduard. W końcu przyszedł mnie zmienić – powiedział do Feliksa, a potem odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i krzyknął. – Otwarte!  
Gdzieś ponad nimi dało się słyszeć kroki, przemierzające dom. Toris zmarszczył brwi.  
„Eduard wie, że jestem w piwnicy. Skoro nie zszedł tu od razu, to znaczy…".  
Jak oparzony poderwał się z krzesła i pobiegł na górę, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi do piwnicy. Wypadł na korytarz, niemal tratując stojącą tam osobę.  
- Życie ci niemiłe? – usłyszał nad swoim uchem, gdy starając się nie upaść, chwycił niespodziewanego gościa za ramię. - Zabieraj ze mnie swoje brudne łapy!  
Cios spadł jak grom. Uderzenie w kark na chwilę zaćmiło umysł Torisa, który rozluźnił uchwyt na ramieniu i upadł. Czyjaś stopa przycisnęła jego twarz do podłogi.  
- To ty? – padło z góry pytanie. Litwa poderwał się zaskoczony, dopiero teraz rozpoznając głos, jednak ucisk na jego głowie nie zelżał.  
- Bia… Białoruś? – wydusił.  
Dopiero teraz dziewczyna go puściła. Dźwignął się na łokciach i wstał, szybko otrzepując spodnie i poprawiając zmierzwione włosy. Natalia skwitowała te starania obojętnym spojrzeniem.  
- Myślałam, że to ktoś z nich. Choć to trochę za szybko… – powiedziała, ignorując pytanie w oczach Torisa. – Ale jeśli jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, to pożałujesz, jasne?  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Toris z niepokojem spoglądał na niedomknięte drzwi do piwnicy przekonany, że piski aparatury medycznej rozbrzmiewają na korytarzu jak kościelny dzwon. „Muszę ją stąd zabrać", pomyślał. „Inaczej dowie się o Feliksie".  
- To może ja… - zaczął, uśmiechając się niepewnie. – Może napijesz się herbaty? Nie stójmy tak w wejściu…  
- Nie przyszłam tu na herbatę i pogaduszki – odparła ze złością. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, szybko odwróciła wzrok. – Przyszłam… przyszłam prosić o pomoc.  
Litwa już miał odpowiedzieć: „Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy", jakby chodziło o naprawę cieknącego kranu, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, kto przed nim stoi. Białoruś nigdy w życiu o nic by go nie poprosiła. A jeśli już to robiła, to chodziło o coś ważnego.  
- Co się stało? – zapytał.  
- Mój brat zaginął.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Toris patrzył zszokowany na Natalię, która wbiła spojrzenie w podłogę. Rosja zniknął? Czyżby dopadli i jego?  
- To się stało dwa dni temu, zaraz po tym jak… ona umarła – zaczęła Białoruś, zaciskając gniewnie pięści. Z trudem powstrzymywała cisnące się do oczu łzy. Irytowało ją, że musi o tym mówić Torisowi . – Wyszedł z domu i nie wrócił. Po jej… po jej śmierci nie był sobą. Boję się, że…  
Litwa czuł rosnącą panikę. Natalia wyglądała, jakby się miała rozpłakać, co było tak niecodziennym widokiem, że aż przerażało. Gdy dziewczyna poderwała głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, odruchowo się wzdrygnął. Jej oczy były jednak suche.  
- On… on tobie ufa. Chcę, żebyś go odnalazł – powiedziała z trudem, cedząc każde słowo. – Musisz to zrobić, zanim stanie mu się jakaś krzywda. Proszę.  
- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał Toris. Białoruś posłała mu nienawistne spojrzenie i sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza.  
- Bo ja nie mogę – powiedziała, podając mu zmięty list. Nie musiał go czytać, by wiedzieć, kto jest nadawcą. Posłał Natalii zaniepokojone spojrzenie.  
- Wyzwoleni? – zapytał tylko. Kiwnęła głową, odwracając wzrok.  
- Przyjdą po mnie już wkrótce.  
Toris głośno wciągnął powietrze. „A jeśli przyjdą tu i znajdą Feliksa?".  
Natalia zauważyła jego niepokój. Odwróciła się ze złością.  
- Wiedziałam – powiedziała, ruszając do drzwi. – Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem.  
- Nie, to nie tak…  
Wtedy przez otwarte drzwi piwnicy dało się słyszeć głośny jęk. Natalia zmarszczyła brwi i ruszyła w tamtą stronę.  
- Ktoś jest w piwnicy – powiedziała. Toris próbował chwycić ją za ramię, ale go odepchnęła i szybko zeszła po schodach.  
- Nikogo tam nie ma.  
- Kłamiesz.  
W końcu Litwa złapał ją za rękę i wykręcił ją do tyłu. Szarpnęła się i uderzyła go drugą ręką w głowę.  
- Puszczaj mnie, ty…  
Głośny jęk rozległ się po raz kolejny. Natalia przestała się szarpać, gdy zobaczyła, skąd dochodzi ten dźwięk.  
- Feliks… - powiedziała. – A więc to ty go ukrywałeś…  
Z łatwością odsunęła się od Torisa, którego ręce nagle opadły.  
Polska otworzył oczy.

* * *

Eduard wiedział, że Toris będzie na niego wściekły za spóźnienie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Spotkanie z szefem przedłużyło się, ponieważ ten za wszelką cenę próbował wyciągnąć od Estonii informację o miejscu pobytu Feliksa. Eduard domyślił się wtedy, że jest podejrzewany o ukrywanie Polski, zapewne tak samo jak Litwa. Muszą szybko znaleźć nową kryjówkę, w przeciwnym razie wszyscy trzej wpadną.  
Gdy otwierał drzwi do domu Torisa, w kieszeni jego kurtki zawibrował telefon. Odebrał.  
- Raivis? Coś się stało, że dzwonisz tak późno?  
- Gdzie jesteś?  
- U Torisa, a co?  
- Przyszedłeś zobaczyć się z Feliksem, prawda?  
- Tak – odpowiedział powoli Eduard, niezbyt słuchając. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
- A mógłbyś wpaść na chwilę do mnie? Mam pewną sprawę. To ważne.  
- Teraz, w tej chwili?  
Coś zaniepokoiło go w domu Litwy. Dlaczego drzwi od piwnicy są otwarte? Czyżby słyszał…?  
- Tak, teraz – stanowczo odpowiedział Raivis. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zdecydowany, jak w tej chwili. – Musisz stamtąd wyjść. Jesteś mi potrzebny tutaj.  
Z piwnicy dobiegł głośny jęk. Estonia od razu domyślił się, do kogo należy i niemal biegiem rzucił się po schodach do piwnicy.  
- Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Będę później – rzucił do telefonu. Zdołał usłyszeć jeszcze głośne „Czekaj!' w słuchawce, nim się rozłączył. Wpadł do pomieszczenia i stanął jak wmurowany.  
Pośrodku piwnicy stała Białoruś, wpatrując się jak urzeczona w Feliksa, który krztusząc się próbował pozbyć się z twarzy maski tlenowej. Polska rzucał się niespokojnie na łóżku, jedną ręką niezdarnie próbując odepchnąć dłonie Torisa.  
- To ja! Uspokój się, Feliks, nic ci nie grozi! To ja, Toris! – Litwa chwycił go za ramiona i lekko ścisnął. Feliks patrzył na niego z przerażeniem w oczach, znajomy głos jednak uspokoił go.  
- Gdzie… gdzie ja jestem? – zapytał ochryple. Maska na jego twarzy dodatkowo tłumiła słowa.  
- U mnie. Spokojnie, tu jest bezpiecznie… Poczekaj, pomogę ci z tym.  
Toris delikatnie ściągnął Feliksowi maskę.  
- Ktoś tu jeszcze jest? – zapytał Polska. Wodził spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując wzrok na Białorusi i Estonii. Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie widzę zbyt wyraźnie…  
- Natalia. I Eduard – szybko dodał Toris, dopiero teraz zauważając przyjaciela w drzwiach.  
- Dobrze… - Feliks przymknął oczy. – Widzę tylko trzy cienie. Prawie jak wtedy, przy rozbiorach…  
Nagle chwycił Torisa za ramię.  
- Co… co z Jonesem? – zapytał.  
- Został złapany – zimno odpowiedziała Natalia. – Odpowie za wszystko, co zrobił.  
- Naprawdę?  
- Ameryka jest w areszcie domowym – uzupełnił Eduard. – Nie musisz się go bać.  
Feliks spróbował skupić spojrzenie na Estonii. Głęboka zmarszczka przecięła jego czoło.  
- Ameryka? A co on ma z tym wspólnego?  
Toris wymienił zaskoczone spojrzenia z Natalią i Eduardem. Zaraz też pochylił się nad Polską.  
- Feliks – zaczął. – Sam mówiłeś, że Jones… że nie możemy mu ufać. Chodziło ci o Amerykę, prawda?  
- O co… o co wam chodzi z tym Ameryką? To Jones, dyrektor Wyzwolonych, za tym stoi – Na czoło Polski wystąpił pot, a jego oddech stał się cięższy i urywany. Toris spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. - On chce się pozbyć personifikacji… Chce zabrać nam…  
- Feliks, spokojnie. Dużo przeszedłeś, musisz odpocząć. Porozmawiamy o tym później.  
- Nie! – niemal krzyknął Polska, a potem jęknął, jakby ten wysiłek był za duży dla jego wymęczonego ciała. – Wysłuchaj mnie teraz, bo mogę nie zdążyć…  
- Co ty…  
- Zabierają nam wszystko. Status, władzę, długowieczność, pamięć… Nie jesteśmy dla nich ludźmi, Toris… Grzebią nam w mózgach, eksperymentują na nas z tą dziwną chorobą…  
Nagle jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, a z ust wydobył się rozdzierający krzyk. Toris chwycił go za ramiona i przygwoździł do łóżka.  
- Eduard! – zawołał. – Pomóż mi!  
Nim jednak Estonia zdążył zrobić choć krok, do łóżka Feliksa dopadła Natalia. Odepchnęła Litwę i chwyciła chorego za ramiona, wbijając mu palce w skórę.  
- Mówiłeś coś o chorobie? O co z nią chodzi? Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny? Musisz mi powiedzieć! Moja siostra…  
- Zostaw go! Nie widzisz, że go męczysz? – zawołał Eduard, dobiegając do Białorusi. Gdy jej dotknął, uderzyła go łokciem w twarz, rozbijając mu nos. Jego okulary spadły na podłogę i pękły.  
- Ukraina nie żyje! – krzyknął Toris. Czuł się jak ostatni dupek, uderzając w ten sposób, ale nie miał wyjścia.  
Natalia spojrzała na niego, jakby dopiero teraz dotarła do niej straszna prawda o jej siostrze. Puściła Feliksa, który opadł bezwładnie na łóżko, i upadła na kolana, przyciskając dłonie do ust, by powstrzymać rozpaczliwy krzyk.  
Oddech Polski powoli się uspokajał. Sklejone potem włosy opadły mu na twarz.  
- Toris? – zapytał cicho. Jego głos wydawał się dobiegać gdzieś z daleka. – Toris, jesteś tu?  
Litwa podszedł do łóżka i klęknął przy nim.  
- Jestem - odpowiedział.  
- Możesz… potrzymać mnie za rękę? Nie wiem gdzie jesteś... Strasznie tu ciemno...  
Toris spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, ale zamglone oczy Feliksa wpatrzone były w przestrzeń. Chwycił dłoń przyjaciela.  
- Co ty gadasz… - zaczął, czując strach ściskający go za gardło. – Przecież…  
- Ja zgasiłam światło, żeby cię nie raziło – odezwała się Białoruś. Toris popatrzył na nią przez ramię. Siedziała zrezygnowana na podłodze, a po jej twarzy spływały długo tłumione łzy, łzy za siostrę, za brata i za nią samą. Pokręciła przecząco głową.  
I wtedy Litwa zrozumiał. Mocniej ścisnął rękę Feliksa.  
- Feliks, ty chyba nie… Ty nie możesz…  
- Hej, Toris – odezwał się Polska, jakby go nie usłyszał. – Powiedz mi… Bywało różnie, ale… Nie było nam źle razem, prawda?  
Jak na zawołanie przed oczami Litwy przesunęły się obrazy, stare, ale wciąż wyraźne.  
Pamiętał irytujące zachowanie Feliksa, jego wywyższanie się i obrażalstwo. Pamiętał jego szalone pomysły i głupie wybryki. Nieprzemyślane działania, które nieraz prowadziły do katastrofy. Pamiętał, jak Polska traktował go jak śmiecia, wykorzystywał i lekceważył. Jak wszystko zniszczył.  
I jak powiedział: „Choćbyś mnie czasem nienawidził, ja i tak będę cię lubić. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?".  
Toris stłumił szloch.  
- Nie – odpowiedział. – Nie było.  
Kąciki ust Feliksa wygięły się w leciutkim uśmiechu.  
- Szkoda, że… muszę już iść… Tak bardzo byłem pewien, że jeszcze…  
Westchnienie żalu spłynęło z jego ust.  
- Feliks? – zapytał drżącym głosem Toris, gdy nie padło już żadne słowo. Potrząsnął ręką Polski, nagle dziwnie ciężką i bezwładną. – Feliks? Słyszysz mnie? Feliks!  
- Toris… - zaczął Eduard. – On nie…  
Przerwał mu huk gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi i tupot stóp nad ich głowami. Ktoś na górze krzyknął.  
- Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych! Mamy nakaz zatrzymania personifikacji Litwy i Estonii pod zarzutem ukrywania zbiega, stanowiącego zagrożenie dla międzynarodowego pokoju!  
- Jak nas znaleźli? – panikował Eduard. Białoruś zerwała się z podłogi.  
- To po mnie. Musieli mnie śledzić aż tutaj – powiedziała, nagle blednąc. Zwróciła się do Torisa. – Jest stąd drugie wyjście?  
Litwa jednak nie odpowiedział, wciąż trzymając w ręku zimną dłoń Feliksa. Patrzył na półprzymknięte oczy przyjaciela nie wierząc, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Drgnął, gdy palce Natalii zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu.  
- Mówię do ciebie! – warknęła. Po złamanej dziewczynie sprzed chwili nie było ani śladu. – Czy masz z tej piwnicy jakieś inne wyjście?  
Słowa docierały do Torisa powoli. Dopiero po chwili wskazał głową odległy kąt.  
- Tak. Jest wyjście na ogród z tyłu domu, za tymi deskami są drzwi...  
- Idziemy!  
Eduard pobiegł pierwszy i nie zważając na czyniony hałas, zaczął odwalać deski. Za nimi ukazały się pordzewiałe, metalowe drzwi.  
Toris jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Przecież nie mógł zostawić tu Feliksa…  
- Zostaw go! – krzyknęła Białoruś i szarpnęła go za ramię, podrywając go z klęczek. – On nie żyje, już mu nie pomożesz!  
Litwa poczuł, jak słowa, które wcześniej powiedział Natalii, wracają do niego, uderzając w serce. Czuł ciepłą dłoń dziewczyny zaciśniętą na jego dłoni i drugą, chłodną rękę Feliksa, której nie mógł puścić. Życie i śmierć po obu stronach.  
Powoli rozluźnił palce i szczupła dłoń Polski opadła na pościel.  
Dobiegli do Eduarda, który rozpaczliwie mocował się ze starym zamkiem.  
- Nie mogę go otworzyć! – zawołał. Nad nimi słychać było tupot ciężkich butów, trzask gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi i brzęk pękającego szkła.  
Toris szarpnął drzwi, ale nie ustąpiły. Rąbnął w nie pięścią, zadrapując skórę o strupy rdzy.  
- Musiałem zamknąć je z drugiej strony na kłódkę. Utknęliśmy tu!  
Kroki stały się głośniejsze, ludzie Wyzwolonych musieli już odkryć wejście do piwnicy.  
- To moja wina – odezwała się Białoruś.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Eduard. – Moja. Wiedziałem, że jesteśmy podejrzani. Gdybym tylko się pospieszył…  
Toris oparł czoło o drzwi. Teraz to już nie miało znaczenia, czyja to wina. Za chwilę to wszystko się skończy. Zabiorą ciało Feliksa i wtedy…  
Nagle drzwi otworzyły się na zewnątrz i Toris poleciał do przodu, w ostatniej chwili amortyzując upadek na schody prowadzące do ogrodu.  
- Nic ci nie jest? – rozległo się obok niego.  
Przy drzwiach do piwnicy, z piłką do metalu w ręku i papierosem w ustach stał Holandia.  
- Co ty… co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Eduard. Przecież Holandia zaginął kilka dni temu, a winą za to obciążono Amerykę…  
- Nie mamy czasu. Idziemy.  
Ruszył biegiem przez ogród, nie pozostawiając im wielkiego wyboru. Nim dobiegli do ukrytego w krzakach samochodu, usłyszeli za sobą huk wybuchu.  
- Mój dom! – krzyknął Toris, patrząc jak budynek trawią płomienie.  
- Ja podłożyłem ładunki – powiedział Holandia, odpalając silnik. Zdezelowane auto zawyło z protestem. – Opóźni to pościg. Wsiadasz czy nie? – rzucił jeszcze do Litwy, który wciąż wpatrywał się w płonący dom. W końcu oderwał spojrzenie i wskoczył do samochodu.  
„Żegnaj, Feliksie", pomyślał jeszcze, gdy odjeżdżali. „Znowu nie zdążyłem ci tego powiedzieć".

* * *

Wybuch wstrząsnął ziemią, a kilka desek oderwało się od dachu i poleciało w kierunku Raivisa. Krzyknął, osłaniając rękoma głowę, gdy płonące drewno upadło zaledwie parę metrów od niego.  
- Idź na tyły! – rzucił jeden z wyższych stopniem Wyzwolonych. Sam był niewiele mniej przerażony eksplozją niż Łotwa. – Musimy ewakuować pozostałych… No rusz się! – wrzasnął jeszcze do wciąż stojącego w miejscu Raivisa.  
Łotwa zerwał się biegiem, potykając się na nierównościach terenu. Czuł łzy spływające po twarzy.  
- Przepraszam, Eduard! Musiałem! – powtarzał, a za jego plecami szalało piekło.


	7. Rozdział VI

Krzesło cichutko skrzypnęło, gdy Arthur ciężko na nim usiadł. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz trzymanej w ręku komórki, sprawdzając czas. Miał jeszcze kilka godzin. Dobrze.  
Przeczesał palcami włosy i jego wzrok padł na blat stołu, gdzie leżał otwarty list. Obwieszczał on w kilku prostych słowach, że jako personifikacja nie jest już potrzebny.  
Młody człowiek, który rano dostarczył przesyłkę Anglii, mówił z silnym brytyjskim akcentem, rumieniąc się i unikając wzroku Arthura. Być może nawet nie wiedział, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu przekazywać takie wieści personifikacji własnego kraju.  
- Zapewnimy panu dwadzieścia cztery godziny na uporządkowanie swoich spraw – recytował z pamięci, na początku lekko się zacinając, potem szybciej i pewniej. – Prosimy jednak, by po tym czasie dobrowolnie stawił się pan pod wskazany w liście adres, gdzie…  
- A co, jeśli się nie stawię?  
Zaskoczony pytaniem chłopak na chwilę urwał. Poczerwieniał jeszcze mocniej, niż dotychczas i spuścił wzrok.  
- Chcemy uniknąć nieprzyjemności – odpowiedział w końcu. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał hardo na Arthura. – Bardzo proszę, niech pan nie robi kłopotu sobie i nam. To trudne dla obydwu stron.  
„To po co to robicie?", chciał zapytać Anglia, ale dobrze znał odpowiedź, wielokrotnie powtarzaną formułkę o międzynarodowym bezpieczeństwie i przywracaniu normalnego życia ludziom, na których nałożono zbyt ciężki obowiązek bycia państwem. Ten drugi argument był ostatnio coraz chętniej wykorzystywany zarówno przez rządy, jak i przez media, które w ten sposób starały się wyciszyć społeczną burzę, jaką spowodowały liczne przecieki informacji. „Przecież to nie tak, że chcieliśmy być personifikacjami lub ktoś kazał nam nimi być. Po prostu tacy jesteśmy".  
Teraz przyglądał się kartce kredowego papieru, lśniącej na blacie w nikłym wieczornym świetle. Czym była dla takich jak on: wyrokiem, obowiązkiem czy łaską? Czym była dla niego?  
Dano mu kilka godzin i dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo było to okrutne. Mógł uciec i tym samym potwierdzić, że personifikacje nie są już posłuszne swoim rządom, a co za tym idzie, są niebezpieczne i konieczne jest ich usunięcie. Mógł też zostać, oddać się w ręce Wyzwolonych i pokazać innym, że nie ma się czego bać. Wypełnić swój ostatni obowiązek wobec własnego narodu i swoich przyjaciół.  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Tak, mimo swojego trudnego charakteru udało mu się znaleźć przyjaciół, choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał cholernemu Żabojadowi czy temu pomylonemu idiocie z kompleksem bohatera. Nie przyznałby się nikomu.  
- Szkoda – powiedział głośno, nie spuszczając wzroku z listu. – Że nie będę ich pamiętać.

* * *

- Z dniem dzisiejszym Włochy Południowe, Lovino Vargas, przejmuje obowiązki związane z reprezentowaniem Włoch Północnych do czasu, aż ich dotychczasowa personifikacja, Feliciano Vargas nie odzyska zdrowia.  
Lovino ledwo słuchał długiej tyrady szefa, który w obecności członków rządu powoli odczytywał rozporządzenie o oficjalnym przekazaniu obowiązków personifikacji. Romano nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że sprawa choroby jego brata zostanie rozwiązana w ten sposób.  
Odkąd Wyzwoleni zaczęli otwarcie przyznawać się do swojej działalności, rządy niektórych państw zdecydowały się na „dodatkowe środki ostrożności" względem własnych personifikacji. Państwa były dyskretnie obserwowane, by nie wdały się w sprawę zbiegłych Prus i Polski oraz by nie naraziły się na kontakt z dziwną chorobą, dotykającą jedynie personifikacje. Taka ochrona nie ominęła również braci Vargas, a Feliciano oczywiście musiał palnąć coś na temat swojego znamienia i przez to zaalarmował cały rząd.  
- Będziemy starać się mu pomóc – zapewniał jeden z wysoko postawionych urzędników państwowych, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie do Lovina tuż po skończonym spotkaniu, na którym ogłoszono przejęcie obowiązków personifikacji przez Romano. – Zrobimy wszystko, żeby wyzdrowiał, ale w tej chwili nie możemy narażać innych państw na kontakt z chorobą, dlatego musisz przejąć część jego pracy.  
Lovino pokiwał tylko głową w odpowiedzi, w duchu jednak obiecywał sobie, że da z siebie wszystko. W końcu ma szansę udowodnić swoją wartość.  
W szatni przy wyjściu okazało się, że swój płaszcz zostawił w sali, w której odbywało się spotkanie. Zły na siebie za to, że musi się wracać, wszedł na salę i przeszukał ją wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu płaszcza. Wypatrzył go na oparciu krzesła, stojącego na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.  
Idąc z powrotem z nieszczęsnym płaszczem w ręce, usłyszał zza uchylonych drzwi rozmowę, na którą nie zwróciłby nawet uwagi, gdyby nie usłyszał swojego imienia. Przyczaił się pod drzwiami.  
- Jest pan pewien, że to odpowiednia decyzja? – padło pytanie. Romano rozpoznał głos jednego z ministrów. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że Włochy Południowe nie jest zbyt utalentowaną personifikacją. Z kolei jego brat…  
- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odpowiedział drugi głos, ponad wszelką wątpliwość należący do szefa. – Feliciano Vargas jest o wiele zręczniejszy i można na nim bardziej polegać, niż na jego bracie. To wielkie nieszczęście, że akurat on musiał zachorować.  
Płaszcz z cichym szelestem wysunął się z dłoni Lovina i opadł na podłogę. „Co takiego?".  
- Utrzymanie dwóch personifikacji przez jedno państwo mija się z celem – ciągnął szef. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, obowiązki przedstawicielstwa Włoch prawdopodobnie przejąłby Feliciano. Ale ta choroba…  
- Właściwie to rozwiązała ona sprawę – odpowiedział po namyśle minister. – I tak jeden z braci miał trafić do Wyzwolonych, więc niewielka to różnica. Oczywiście, lepiej byłoby, gdyby był to Lovino, ale nie mamy na to wielkiego wpływu. A jeżeli będzie uciążliwy, zawsze możemy…  
- To są już plany na odległą przyszłość. A w sprawie tego referendum, o którym pan mówił wcześniej…  
Głosy oddaliły się, ale Lovino wciąż stał przy niedomkniętych drzwiach sali. Wszystko, w co jeszcze do niedawna wierzył, właśnie się zawaliło.  
Feliciano zawsze był od niego lepszy i zdolniejszy, a sam Lovino nie nadawał się do niczego. Nawet teraz, gdy w końcu otrzymał szansę, żeby się wykazać, wszyscy woleli jego brata. Dlaczego to zawsze musi być Feliciano?  
Wzburzony niemal wybiegł z budynku, zapominając o porzuconym płaszczu. Zimne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, jednak nie ochłodziło rozgrzanej skóry. Popatrzył ze złością na rządowy budynek.  
Jeszcze im pokaże, na co go stać. Pokaże im, że nie jest gorszy od Feliciano.  
Wieczorem, po długim przeszukiwaniu sieci, odnalazł numer do Wyzwolonych. Gdy w końcu udało mu się połączyć, nie przedstawiając się rzucił do słuchawki.  
- Czy potraficie wyleczyć chorobę personifikacji?

* * *

Ameryka siedział na podłodze z rękoma związanymi na plecach, mierzony z góry przez dwie pary oczu: Chiny rzucał mu wściekłe spojrzenia, a od stojącego obok niego Japonii, choć sam wydawał się być jak zwykle opanowanym, dało się wyczuć rozczarowanie i urazę. Alfred poruszył się niespokojnie, a cienki sznurek, którym Yao go związał, wpił się boleśnie w nadgarstki.  
- Całe szczęście, że akurat do ciebie wpadłem – zwrócił się do Hondy Wang. – Nie sądziłem, że ten drań tak łatwo ucieknie Wyzwolonym.  
Japonia wyglądał na przygnębionego. Nie patrzył w oczy Alfreda.  
- Spodziewałem się ataku – powiedział w końcu. – Ale nigdy nie myślałem, że zrobi to Ameryka.  
- Ile razy mam wam powtarzać – powiedział Alfred, popatrując to na jednego ze stojących nad nim mężczyzn, to na drugiego. – Nie miałem zamiaru atakować Japonii. Przyszedłem, żeby go uratować.  
- Kłamiesz – rzucił Chiny. – Jesteś podejrzany o zabójstwo Ukrainy. Na Japonię też miałeś przygotowany papier, a teraz zwiałeś z aresztu i pojawiłeś się tutaj. Łatwo się domyślić, po co. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek ci uwierzy?  
Alfred zgrzytnął zębami.  
- Nie podpisywałem żadnego papieru – powiedział ze złością. Czuł, jak sznurek coraz mocniej ociera skórę. – A przynajmniej nie pamiętam, bym cokolwiek takiego robił. Przecież wiecie, że nie kłamię!  
Spojrzał błagalnie na Japonię, mając wrażenie, że tylko on może mu uwierzyć. Kiku zagryzł wargi.  
- Dlaczego przyszedłeś akurat do mnie? – zapytał.  
Ameryka zastanawiał się przez chwilę. Jak to się stało, że trafił do Japonii?  
Gdy kilka godzin wcześniej Kuba pomagał mu w ucieczce z aresztu, powiedział Alfredowi, że ma on zadanie do wykonania.  
- Nie wiemy, jak to się stało, że na tych listach jest twój podpis – mówił, kiedy paląc cygaro, wyjeżdżał swoim autem z nieużywanego garażu niedaleko domu Alfreda. – Co najlepsze w tej historii, ty też tego nie wiesz. I choć nie bardzo wierzę w twoją niewinność, Matt uważa, że tylko ty możesz wyjaśnić całą sprawę.  
- Kto tak myśli?  
Kuba zacisnął wargi i nagle ostro zjechał na pobocze. Alfred, który nie miał zapiętych pasów, mocno uderzył się barkiem w drzwi.  
- Hej, co ty wyprawiasz? – krzyknął, gdy samochód się zatrzymał. – Chcesz mnie za…  
Olbrzymia pięść Kuby rąbnęła go prosto w twarz. Ameryka stęknął, chwytając się za rozbity nos, z którego zaczęła płynąć krew.  
- Za co to?! – wrzasnął.  
- Za to, że znowu o nim zapomniałeś.  
- O kim?  
Kuba zamierzył się ponownie, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Rozluźnił palce i położył je na kierownicy.  
- Matthew Williams – wycedził przez zęby, nie patrząc na Alfreda. – Kanada, twój brat. Człowiek, który teraz siedzi za ciebie w areszcie. Wszystko po to, żebyś ty mógł uciec i opanować to całe szaleństwo.  
Ameryka obejmował dłonią puchnący nos, próbując odnaleźć jakiś związek, obraz, cokolwiek w swojej pamięci, co potwierdzałoby słowa Kuby. Nie znalazł jednak nic takiego. Czy ten niezwykle podobny do niego mężczyzna, który pojawił się u niego w domu, by go uratować, naprawdę był jego bratem? Dlaczego go nie pamięta?  
- Co… mam zrobić? – zapytał z trudem przez rozbity nos. Kuba nie odpowiedział od razu, jakby oczekiwał od niego innych słów.  
- Na obciążających cię listach były nazwiska kilku krajów, które jakiś czas temu zniknęły – odezwał się w końcu, dochodząc do wniosku, że najwyraźniej Alfred odłożył sprawę Kanady na później. Z powrotem włączył się do ruchu. – Wszystkie zostały zaatakowane przez ludzi działających pod przykrywką amerykańskiej kliniki. Uratowaliśmy część z nich, ale było nas zbyt mało, by udało nam się to ze wszystkimi…  
Alfred myślał intensywnie, próbując zignorować nasilający się ból głowy i nosa.  
- Ci ludzie działali pod przykrywką kliniki… - zaczął w końcu. – Kim są naprawdę?  
- Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś?  
Ameryka gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Pulsujący ból twarzy nasilił się.  
- Wyzwoleni! – sapnął.  
- Tak – odpowiedział Kuba. Po chwili dodał. – Jedynym krajem z listy przeznaczonych do eksperymentu kliniki, który jeszcze nie został zaatakowany, jest Japonia. Atak najprawdopodobniej nastąpi już wkrótce, więc…  
- Musimy go uratować! – krzyknął Ameryka i znowu syknął z bólu. Kuba naprawdę miał niezłą krzepę, skoro tak go załatwił.  
- Nie! – powiedział ostro Kuba, wyprzedzając jakiś wlokący się przed nimi pojazd. – To doskonała okazja, żeby zinfiltrować Wyzwolonych i to właśnie będzie twoim zadaniem. O Japonię się nie martw, wyprowadzę go z domu zanim dojdzie do ataku. Ty masz tylko dać się porwać, a oni z chęcią cię wezmą zamiast niego.  
- Ale…  
- Jak myślisz, dlaczego zostałeś wrobiony w zabójstwo i aresztowany? Wyzwoleni są bardzo ostrożni, ale to oczywiste, że jesteś ich kolejnym celem. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Matt…  
Alfred przez chwilę znów czuł się zdezorientowany tym imieniem, o którym wiedział, że powinno coś dla niego znaczyć, a nie znaczyło nic. W końcu zdecydował się zapytać.  
- Dlaczego go nie pamiętam?  
Kuba posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie, po czym ponownie zwrócił wzrok na jezdnię.  
- Nie wiem – odpowiedział niechętnie. – Nikt go nie pamięta. Ja poznałem go chyba tylko po tym, że kiedy przyłożyłem mu myśląc, że to ty, nie poczułem satysfakcji. Nie uwierzyłem, gdy powiedział, że jest Kanadą, ale dlaczego miałby w tej sprawie kłamać? Musi być jednym z nas, czuję to.  
Kuba urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie zwierzył się swojemu zapiekłemu wrogowi. Zły na siebie, dodał gazu.  
- Po co ja ci to mówię? – sarknął. – Mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Musimy zdążyć na samolot do Japonii. Tylko pamiętaj: żadnego zgrywania bohatera. Robisz dokładnie to, co mówię, jasne?  
Alfred bezwiednie pokiwał głową, myśląc o czymś innym.  
Kilka godzin później umiejętnie gubiąc się na lotnisku, wyrwał się spod kurateli Kuby i sam podążył do domu Japonii.  
Miał zamiar rozwiązać tę sprawę po swojemu.  
Nie przewidział jednak tego, że nie zostanie przyjaźnie powitany w domu Hondy, a pałający niezrozumiałym gniewem Chiny szybko go obezwładni i zwiąże. Siedział więc teraz skrępowany na podłodze zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć wyjaśnienia.  
- Grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo – zwrócił się w końcu do Japonii. – Wyzwoleni wkrótce tu przyjdą…  
- Oczywiście, że przyjdą! – rzucił Chiny. Alfred jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak wściekłego. – Zgłosimy im, że zwiałeś z aresztu i szybko zabiorą cię z powrotem. Za to, co zrobiłeś z Koreą i Ukrainą, powinieneś skończyć tak samo, jak oni!  
- Yao… - odezwał się Japonia, ale Chiny nie słuchał. Gwałtownie się odwrócił i odszedł na bok.  
- Korea? – zapytał Ameryka.  
Japonia skierował na niego puste spojrzenie i Alfred zrozumiał, że jest znienawidzony.  
- Był chory na to samo, co Ukraina – powiedział Kiku, nie spuszczając z niego chłodnego wzroku. – I też udał się do twojej kliniki, nic nam o tym nie mówiąc. Dopiero gdy wyszła na jaw sprawa z eksperymentami dowiedzieliśmy się, że…  
- Korea nie żyje – odezwał się Chiny, który podszedł do Alfreda i szarpnięciem za przód jego kurtki poderwał go z ziemi. – To twoja wina!  
Ameryka przypomniał sobie słowa Kuby o tym, że nie wszystkich z listy udało się uratować. Zacisnął szczęki w bezsilnej złości. Gdyby tylko wiedział wcześniej… Dlaczego nic nie pamięta?  
Po chwili otrząsnął się. Nie wiedział, jaki jest jego udział w tej sprawie, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by z jego winy ucierpiała kolejna osoba. Spojrzał nagląco na Japonię i Chiny.  
- Nie wiem, dlaczego to się dzieje – wycedził z trudem. – Ale na pewno to wyjaśnię, tylko teraz musimy uciekać…  
- Wyjaśnij teraz!  
Alfred gorączkowo myślał nad jakimś wyjściem z sytuacji. Postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.  
- Kanada – wydusił. – Mój brat… On wie.  
Chiny zmarszczył brwi, a Japonia w zamyśleniu potarł brodę.  
- Kto?  
Wtedy rozległ się huk wystrzału. Z okna posypało się szkło, a Chiny krzyknął głośno i wypuścił z rąk Amerykę, który upadł na ziemię. Alfred patrzył, jak Yao kuli się, zaciskając palce na ramieniu, z którego ciekła krew.  
- Co… - zawołał Japonia, ale zaraz przypadł do ziemi, gdy nad nimi rozległy się kolejne strzały.  
- To jego wina! – wrzasnął Chiny, brodą wskazując na Amerykę. – Sprowadził ze sobą swoich ludzi!  
- Nie, to nie…!  
Gdzieś w głębi domu trzasnęły otwierane drzwi, rozległy się krzyki i tupot ciężkich butów na drewnianej podłodze. Alfred miał jednak dziwne wrażenie, że strzelanina wciąż trwa gdzieś na zewnątrz. Kto się bił i z kim?  
- Musimy uciekać! – zawołał, zrywając się z podłogi. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie po pokoju, szukając jakiejś broni. Jego wzrok padł na dwa miecze, które stanowiły jedną z nielicznych ozdób tego pokoju. Japonia dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i głośno zaprotestował.  
- Nie ma mowy!  
- A masz jakiś inny pomysł? – odparował Ameryka i odwrócił się tyłem do Hondy. – Szybko, rozwiąż mnie!  
- Nie rób tego! – krzyknął Chiny, klęcząc we wciąż powiększającej się kałuży krwi. Jego twarz była blada i lśniąca od potu.  
- On jest ranny i nie może walczyć – rzucił do Japonii Alfred, spoglądając na niego błagalnie. – Proszę, zaufaj mi!  
Mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniem. W końcu Kiku z westchnieniem doskoczył do swoich mieczy, a potem rozciął więzy krępujące Amerykę. Podał mu krótszy miecz. Gdy Alfred chwycił broń, posłał jeszcze jedno spojrzenie Japonii.  
- Dziękuję – zdołał powiedzieć, gdy drzwi do pokoju nagle pękły, posyłając w ich stronę chmurę kurzu i drzazg. W wyrwanej w drewnie dziurze mignęła czyjaś postać. Padły kolejne strzały i drzwi rozpadły się, otwierając przejście dla napastników. Ameryka i Japonia jednocześnie skoczyli do przodu.  
Honda atakował z wprawą, ciął mieczem szybko, skutecznie obezwładniając przeciwnika. W zupełnym milczeniu powalił dwóch ciemno odzianych ludzi, gdy wtem zza zniszczonych drzwi padł kolejny strzał. Japonia stęknął, gdy pocisk otarł się o jego udo, i opadł na jedno kolano. Chiny krzyknął ostrzegawczo i zerwał się z podłogi.  
W drugim końcu pokoju, przeraźliwie wrzeszcząc i robiąc więcej chaosu, niż to było konieczne, Ameryka starał się powalić barczystego mężczyznę, który już na początku starcia wytrącił Alfredowi miecz z ręki. W walce wręcz Ameryka był całkiem dobry, ale trafił na godnego przeciwnika.  
Gdy Chiny krzyknął, Alfred na chwilę stracił koncentrację. Kątem oka zauważył klęczącego Japonię, który nie wypuścił swojego miecza z ręki, i Chiny, który jednym susem skoczył do przodu i pchnął Hondę na ziemię. Wtedy padł jeszcze jeden strzał. Oczy Yao rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, kiedy kolejna kula uderzyła w jego ciało. Upadł obok Japonii.  
Przeciwnik Ameryki wykorzystał sytuację i uderzył w jego wciąż opuchnięty nos. Alfreda na chwilę zaćmiło, nie poczuł nawet, kiedy zwalił się na podłogę, a ciężki but kopnął go kilkakrotnie w brzuch.  
- Którego mieliśmy wziąć? – usłyszał po chwili nad sobą. Dźwięk dochodził z oddali, jakby miał watę w uszach.  
- Japonię. Szukaj Azjaty.  
- Ale tu jest dwóch Azjatów.  
- To bierz obydwu!  
Ameryka dojrzał w pobliżu swojej ręki pochwę od katany Japonii. Zauważył też, że leżący obok Chin Honda mocniej zacisnął palce na mieczu. To była ich szansa.  
Japonia zerwał się i chlasnął ostrzem po wyciągniętych ku Chinom rękach. Raniony mężczyzna krzyknął przeraźliwie. Drugi mężczyzna, który wcześniej strzelał do nich z ukrycia, również nie zdążył podnieść broni. Padł obok swojego kompana na kolana, ze strachem spoglądając na wyciągnięty w jego stronę miecz.  
Ameryka chwiejąc się, stanął naprzeciw swojego przeciwnika. Ten spojrzał pogardliwie na pochwę od katany.  
- To wszystko, co masz? Na mnie chyba nie wystarczy – powiedział i zaatakował.  
Alfred niewiele myśląc zamachnął się i z całej siły przyłożył mu w głowę swoją naprędce znalezioną bronią. Drewniana pochwa rozpadła się, a uderzony nią napastnik zachwiał się. Zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki naprzód i ciężko zwalił się przed Ameryką.  
- Poczuj siłę ojczyzny baseballu! – zawołał Alfred, ciężko oddychając. Spojrzał na leżącego opodal Chiny i zrobił krok w jego stronę, gdy wtem stanął jak wryty.  
- Ty cholerny idioto! – rozległo się od zniszczonych drzwi. – Za to, że mi zwiałeś, powinienem cię zabić!  
- Kuba? – zapytał zaskoczony Japonia, który właśnie pochylał się nad Yao. – A co ty tu robisz?  
Stojący w drzwiach Kuba zignorował pytanie. Podszedł do Ameryki, który odruchowo wyciągnął przed siebie nędzne drewniane resztki, które wciąż trzymał w ręku.  
- Przez ciebie musieliśmy improwizować! – wrzasnął Kuba, z trudem powstrzymując się przed przyłożeniem Alfredowi. – Mieliśmy załatwić wszystko po cichu, a tymczasem ty zrywasz się, pakujesz do domu Japonii od frontu i alarmujesz wszystkich obserwatorów Wyzwolonych! Pajac!  
- Nie mamy teraz czasu na kłótnie – padło od drzwi. – Ten idiota Grecja gotów jest zasnąć za kółkiem, jeśli będzie na nas choć odrobinę dłużej czekać. A poza tym Wang potrzebuje pomocy.  
Do pokoju wszedł Turcja i od razu skierował się w stronę nieprzytomnego Chiny. Japonia przyglądał mu się z szeroko otwartymi ustami.  
- Skąd wy… Przecież zaginęliście!  
- Wyjaśnimy wszystko później – rzucił Sadiq. Spojrzał na nogę Hondy. – Dasz radę iść?  
Gdy pospiesznie opuszczali dom Japonii, pakując się do ciężarówki, w której w najlepsze spał Grecja, Kuba wciąż wygrażał Ameryce.  
- Masz szczęście, że wysłałem tu wcześniej chłopaków i zdążyliśmy na czas. Gdybyśmy nie wywołali strzelaniny na zewnątrz, już dawno podziurawiliby was jak sito. Gdybyś tylko nie był tak bezmyślny… Ej, słuchasz mnie?  
Ameryka wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz swojego telefonu. Przed chwilą otrzymał wiadomość od Anglii, zawierającą tylko jedno słowo: „IDIOTA". Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić. Co Arthur chciał przez to powiedzieć?  
I wtedy telefon zadzwonił. Alfred od razu odebrał, zupełnie ignorując zdenerwowanego Kubę.  
- Francja? Co się stało?  
Przez szum zakłóceń dało się słyszeć zaniepokojony głos Francisa.  
- Alfred, dostałem wiadomość od Arthura. On… poddał się Wyzwolonym.


	8. Rozdział VII

Tino spojrzał na dłoń, którą wyciągnął, by chwycić klamkę. Palce drżały mu tak bardzo, że musiał je zacisnąć w pięść. Zagryzł wargi. Po drugiej stronie tych drzwi, na szpitalnym łóżku, z Peterem niecierpliwie kręcącym się na krześle obok, leży Islandia, który wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w kikut swojej ręki. Tej samej, którą stracił w wybuchu, niszczącym dom Tina i jego rodzinę.  
Dłoń zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej, a paznokcie wbiły się w skórę. Dlaczego to się stało?  
Pamiętał, jak na moment przed wybuchem Peter z radosnym uśmiechem ruszył w ich stronę, wyciągając ramiona do Berwalda. Pamiętał przerażony wzrok Szwecji, gdy zobaczył półotwartą paczkę. I pamiętał, jak oczy stojącego przy stole Islandii rozszerzają się ze strachu i jak otwiera on usta do krzyku, którego nie zdążył z siebie dobyć. Koszmarny huk wstrząsnął budynkiem, a Szwecja zdążył jedynie popchnąć Tina w stronę drzwi, nim część sufitu w kuchni się zapadła.  
Finlandia z trudem wydostał się z walącego się domu. Widział później, jak pokryty kurzem Berwald wynosi z rumowiska nieprzytomnego Islandię, którego prawa dłoń owinięta była zakrwawionym ręcznikiem. Tuż za nim, wczepiając palce w kurtkę Szwecji, szedł wystraszony Peter, który nie licząc kilku zadrapań, wydawał się być cały i zdrowy. Gdy chłopiec zobaczył Tina, dopadł do niego i wtulił się mocno, usilnie powstrzymując płacz.  
Berwald położył Islandię na trawie i spojrzał na Finlandię, szukając u niego jakichkolwiek widocznych obrażeń. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Szwecja spuścił wzrok.  
- Jest ciężko ranny – powiedział, dźwigając się z klęczek. – Pomóż mu.  
Potem odwrócił się i odszedł.  
- Czekaj! – krzyknął za nim Tino, ale Berwald się nie zatrzymał. Finlandia oderwał od siebie ręce Petera i pochylił się, by spojrzeć uważnie w jego pełne łez oczy. – Musisz teraz zająć się Islandią. Wezwij pomoc, proszę.  
Sealandia patrzył na niego z lękiem, ale w końcu skinął głową. Tino ścisnął jego ramiona i ruszył biegiem za oddalającym się Berwaldem.  
- Stój! – zawołał, ale bez rezultatu. Zaklął głośno i dopadł do Szwecji. Chwycił go za rękaw zakurzonej kurtki, ale mimo to Berwald się nie zatrzymał ani na niego nie spojrzał. Tino szarpnął go za rękę. – Co tu się dzieje? Dlaczego uciekasz? Odpowiedz mi!  
Szwecja nie odpowiedział. Tino poczuł rosnącą wściekłość.  
- Nie możesz teraz odejść. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Islandia jest ranny, a Peter…  
- To moja wina.  
Szwecja gwałtownie się zatrzymał, a Tino niemal na niego wpadł. Nie odwrócił się jednak do Finlandii, który wpatrywał się w jego plecy nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.  
- Co takiego?  
- Ten wybuch to moja wina. Nie chciałem przystać na propozycję Wyzwolonych, więc oni…  
Tino zacisnął palce na kurtce Szwecji.  
- Wyzwoleni? – zapytał. – O czym ty mówisz? Jaka propozycja?  
- Zdradziłem was. Zdradziłem Norwegię, Danię… Islandię, Petera… I ciebie.  
Materiał kurtki wysunął się z palców Tina. Cofnął się o krok.  
- Nie zrobiłbyś tego – powiedział. – Nie wydałbyś swojej rodziny Wyzwolonym. Za nic.  
Widział, jak plecy Berwalda garbią się, a cała jego postać wyraźnie się kurczy.  
- Ale to zrobiłem – odpowiedział po chwili zachrypniętym głosem. Potem nagle się wyprostował. – Muszę się pospieszyć. Jeśli zdążę…  
Zrobił drobny krok do przodu, gdy wtem Tino chwycił go za ramię i odwrócił twarzą do siebie. W zimnych oczach Szwecji zobaczył udrękę.  
- Kłamiesz – rzucił, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Berwalda. – Na pewno kłamiesz. Wiem to.  
Szwecja przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby walczył ze sobą. Potem powoli oderwał od siebie ręce Finlandii i odsunął się.  
- Zaopiekuj się Peterem – odpowiedział i odszedł.  
Tino wpatrywał się w plecy Berwalda, gdy gdzieś za sobą usłyszał naglący krzyk Petera – Islandia natychmiast potrzebował pomocy.  
- Dlaczego? – zapytał jeszcze, choć był pewien, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Szwecja jednak spojrzał na niego przez ramię.  
- Chcę chronić moją rodzinę – odparł i zniknął.  
Od tamtej pory Tino nie miał żadnych wiadomości od Berwalda, ani od Norwegii i Danii. Przepadli tego feralnego dnia, dołączając do wydłużającej się listy zaginionych państw. Rządy norweski i duńskie podjęły poszukiwania, ale robiły to bez przekonania. Niemal natychmiast po całym incydencie świat obiegła wiadomość, że rząd szwedzki rezygnuje ze swojej personifikacji ze względu na międzynarodowy skandal, jaki ona wywołała. Zamach na Islandię i Finlandię, jakiego dopuścił się Berwald, porównywano do niedawno odkrytego spisku Ameryki, a niektórzy posądzali te dwa państwa o współpracę. Szwecja stał się w oczach całego świata zdrajcą, który nie zasługiwał na współczucie.  
Jednak Tino w to nie wierzył.  
Wiedział, że to nie Berwald wysłał mu paczkę z ładunkiem wybuchowym, bo po co miałby się narażać, przychodząc do niego tuż przed zaplanowaną eksplozją? Musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego to się stało.  
„Tylko dlaczego Szwecja był u Wyzwolonych?", myślał Tino, wciąż wahając się przed wejściem na salę, gdzie leżał Islandia. „Bo chciał nas wszystkich chronić", odpowiedział sobie niemal natychmiast. „Co tam się wydarzyło? I dlaczego nic nie powiedział? Przecież nie jestem słaby, mógłbym…".  
Nagle podjął decyzję. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zrobił krok przed siebie, chcąc udać się do wyjścia.  
Wtedy drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich Peter. Na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz ulgi.  
- Nareszcie! – zawołał. – Już dawno chciałem wyjść do toalety…  
Niemal biegiem wypadł z sali. Tino westchnął i niezbyt pewnie podszedł do siedzącego w łóżku Islandii, który tępo patrzył się w miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się jego dłoń.  
- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał go Finlandia, ale nie odpowiedział. Zmartwiony Tino zagryzł wargi, po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Może coś zjesz? Szybko wracasz do formy, więc jestem pewien, że lekarze pozwolą ci zjeść coś, na co masz ochotę…  
- Nie jestem głodny.  
Tino oklapł. Usiadł zrezygnowany na krześle i spojrzał na zabandażowany kikut Islandii. Szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok, żeby go nie denerwować.  
„Przez tyle lat naszego istnienia nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby ktoś z nas został ciężko ranny", pomyślał. „Status personifikacji nas chronił. Umierali nasi ludzie, ale my zawsze unikaliśmy mieczy, kul, eksplozji i epidemii. Czy to oznacza, że osłabliśmy i naprawdę nie jesteśmy już potrzebni?".  
- Jej już nie da się uratować – powiedział Islandia, przerywając mu myślenie. Uniósł uszkodzoną rękę i przyjrzał się z bliska bandażom. – Ale wciąż możemy uratować kogoś innego.  
- Co takiego?  
Islandia posłał mu długie spojrzenie.  
- Knujesz coś – powiedział. – To widać. Chcesz odszukać Berwalda.  
- Ja nic…  
- Nie próbuj się wykręcać. Widziałem to spojrzenie, które miałeś stojąc w drzwiach.  
Tino się zawahał. Rzeczywiście, chciał odszukać Berwalda i pozostałych, ale nie chciał wplątywać w to Islandii, a tym bardziej Petera. Rozejrzał się po salce w poszukiwaniu chłopca, jednak nigdzie go nie było.  
- Tak – przyznał w końcu. – Mam zamiar odnaleźć jego i resztę.  
- I myślałeś, że ja z Peterem pozwolę ci zrobić to samemu?  
- Poradzę sobie. Poza tym, Peter to jeszcze dziecko, a ty jesteś… - Finlandia urwał, nagle zakłopotany. – Znaczy, teraz ty nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze…  
- Jestem kaleką, wiem o tym doskonale – odparł ze złością Islandia. – Ale to również nasza rodzina.  
Tino już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, że właśnie dlatego chce ich chronić, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Berwalda. Szwecja również starał się zrobić wszystko sam, bo bał się, że jego najbliżsi mogą ucierpieć. Nie zaufał nikomu i w ten sposób skrzywdził nie tylko siebie. A Finlandia nie chciał nikogo zranić.  
Potrzebował pomocy.  
- Nie wiemy, komu ufać – spróbował jeszcze, chociaż wiedział już, że przegrał. – Rządy nam nie pomogą, pozostałe państwa albo się boją, albo nienawidzą Berwalda…  
- Nie wszystkie – tajemniczo odpowiedział Islandia. Nie odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie Tina, tylko sięgnął zdrową ręką do stojącej przy łóżku szafki po komórkę. Podał telefon Finlandii. – Zadzwoń pod ostatnio wybierany numer.  
Tino usłuchał.  
- Halo? – usłyszał w słuchawce i osłupiał. – Islandio, to ty?  
- Estonia?

* * *

Islandia skubał bandaż owijający kikut jego ręki zastanawiając się, czy dobrze postąpił, pozwalając Finlandii iść samemu. Ale czy mógł mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomoc?  
Wcześniej tego samego dnia otrzymał telefon, którego nigdy by się nie spodziewał: dzwonił do niego Turcja, o którym od jakiegoś czasu mówiono, że zaginął lub padł ofiarą kliniki Alfreda. Złożył Islandii propozycję spotkania w sprawie, jak to ujął, „pomocy poszkodowanym przez Wyzwolonych", a zapytany o szczegóły szybko uciął rozmowę, prosząc o dyskrecję. Islandia dostał trochę czasu do namysłu i miał oddzwonić, by powiadomić o swojej decyzji.  
A on kazał zadecydować Finlandii, który natychmiast zgodził się na spotkanie.  
„Jestem tchórzem. Tino miał rację, na nic mu się nie przydam".  
Przyjrzał się uważnie okaleczonej ręce. Finlandia był bardzo zadowolony, gdy Islandia przystał na jego prośbę, by zaopiekować się Peterem. Doskonale jednak wiedział, że zdjął tym samym z głowy Tina troskę o niego samego, bo uziemiony w szpitalu nie będzie mieszał się w nic niebezpiecznego.  
„Sam naciskałem, by mu pomóc. Dlaczego teraz tchórzę?".  
Kikut opadł na pościel, obok drugiej ręki. Islandia przyjrzał się teraz zdrowej dłoni.  
„Nadal jestem sprawny". Zacisnął pięść.  
- Peter? – zawołał do na wpół drzemiącego na krześle Sealandii. – Pomożesz mi się stąd wydostać?

* * *

Doktor Ross wszedł do niewielkiego pokoju, w którym miał swój gabinet i podszedł do zawalonego papierami biurka. Chwycił leżący na wierzchu dokument i spojrzał na kolumny tekstu i wykresów, a potem zaklął szpetnie i jednym pełnym wściekłości ruchem zrzucił wszystkie papiery z blatu.  
Znowu mu się nie udało. Kolejny z jego pacjentów zmarł.  
Ross opadł na fotel i potarł skronie. Lek, który opracował na podstawie substancji wyodrębnionej podczas procesu depersonifikowania, wciąż nie był doskonały. Chociaż zaobserwował niezwykłe zmiany w organizmach pacjentów, cudowne ozdrowienia i przypływ sił, to zawsze kończyło się to tak samo – po kilku godzinach, a w najlepszym wypadku po dwóch dniach, ludzie ci umierali.  
„Czym Oni różnią się do zwykłych ludzi, że są w stanie dźwigać to brzemię?", pomyślał, gdy nagle rozdzwonił się telefon. Niechętnie odebrał.  
- Półprodukt pozyskany z obiektu pierwszego został całkowicie wykorzystany w ostatniej produkcji leku – usłyszał głos pracownika laboratorium. – Jeśli chcemy dalej kontynuować testy, będziemy potrzebować surowca z kolejnych obiektów…  
Doktor zamyślił się. Pierwszym i jedynym pomyślnie przeprowadzonym rozdzieleniem była depersonifikacja Kanady. Uzyskana w tym procesie substancja została wykorzystana do testów, jednak jeśli chciał dopracować działanie leku, potrzebował go więcej. A Prusy i Polska zdołali uciec, nim zakończono cały proces.  
Co prawda, najnowszy pomysł dyrektora związany z działaniem fikcyjnej kliniki, mającej pomagać chorym na dziwną przypadłość personifikacjom, pozwolił nie tylko na skuteczne wywołanie popłochu, ale i na przejęcie kilku nowych obiektów do eksperymentów Rossa. Problem stanowiła jednak sama choroba, która wyniszczała organizmy państw i którą w pierwszej kolejności należało wyleczyć, przy czym skuteczny okazał się lek opracowany przez doktora. Terapia była długotrwała i znacznie uszczuplała zapasy medykamentu, a Ross potrzebował go do swojej pracy.  
Potrzebował zdrowego obiektu do depersonifikowania.  
Musiał powiadomić o tym dyrektora. Już miał odpowiedzieć laborantowi, by chwilowo wstrzymali się z jakimikolwiek działaniami, gdy nagle na telefonie rozbłysła lampka sygnalizująca oczekujące połączenie. Przeprosił swojego podwładnego i przełączył rozmowę.  
- Kolejny obiekt znajduje się już na terenie instytutu – powiadomił suchy głos sekretarki.  
Doktor myślał, że na tę wiadomość kamień spadnie mu z serca, jednak tak się nie stało. Zmarszczył brwi. Znowu to samo, głupie wyrzuty sumienia. Przecież robi to wszystko po to, by pomagać ludziom. I personifikacjom również.  
- Kto to? – zapytał tylko, odsuwając na bok uciążliwe myśli. Sekretarka milczała przez chwilę, najwyraźniej przeszukując w tym czasie papiery. W końcu odpowiedziała, wciąż tym samym suchym tonem.  
- Wielka Brytania.

* * *

Elizaveta postawiła talerz z kilkoma kanapkami i kubek herbaty na stole przed przygnębioną dziewczynką. Liechtenstein kiwnęła głową w podzięce, ale nie sięgnęła po jedzenie. Liz westchnęła i spojrzała na siedzącą przy stole Belgię z prośbą o pomoc. Ta potaknęła ze zrozumieniem.  
- Zjedz choć trochę – odezwała się, spoglądając na dziewczynkę. – Twój brat byłby przygnębiony, gdyby dowiedział się, że nie chcesz jeść. Musisz być silna, żeby radzić sobie z tym wszystkim.  
- I tak nigdy nie będę wystarczająco silna – odpowiedziała cicho Liechtenstein, pochylając głowę. – Gdybym nie była taka słaba, mój brat…  
Belgia delikatnie dotknęła jej ramienia w uspokajającym geście, gdy drobnym ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Elizaveta usiadła obok i zapatrzyła się kubek stygnącej herbaty.  
Jak to się stało, że się tu znalazła, w tym dziwnym towarzystwie?  
Po ataku na jej osobę, tajemniczy mężczyzna zaproponował jej schronienie, a ona posłusznie na to przystała. Ogromnym zdziwieniem okazał się fakt, że kryjówką był dom Monako, która pod swoje skrzydła przygarnęła już kilka innych państw. Monako, którą rząd zapewnił, że nie ma zamiaru rezygnować z personifikacji w jej osobie, współpracowała z wybawicielem Elizavety i ukrywała Belgię, Seszele, Tajwan i Wietnam.  
Wtedy w jej domu pojawił się Szwajcaria z Liechtenstein. Skąd Vash miał informację od działaniach Monako, nikt nie wiedział, ale wszystkie ukrywające się dziewczęta były teraz pewne jednego: zostały odkryte i nie są już bezpieczne.  
- Nie mam interesu w tym, by o was komukolwiek mówić – zastrzegł Szwajcaria, widząc przerażone twarze Monako i jej towarzyszek. – Nie stoję po żadnej ze stron.  
- To po co tu przyszedłeś? – zapytała Belgia.  
- Jestem neutralny – odpowiedział, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. – Ale mogą mnie zmusić do dokonania wyboru.  
- Co takiego?  
- Vash – odezwała się Elizaveta. – Czy Wyzwoleni chcą zmusić cię do współpracy?  
- Nie będą mieli takiej szansy. – Szwajcaria wypchnął przed siebie Liechtenstein i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Dlatego chcę was prosić, byście się nią zaopiekowały.  
- Ale…  
- Potrzebuje ochrony – powiedział z naciskiem. – Wyzwoleni mogą wysłać jej list już niedługo i ją zabrać, a ja na to nie pozwolę.  
- Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nie doniesiesz na nas zaraz po wyjściu stąd? – rzuciła Seszele, patrząc na Vasha nieufnie. – Musieli ci już coś zaproponować, skoro próbujesz się zabezpieczyć. Ktoś mógł was śledzić…  
- Nie narażałbym Liechtenstein! – odparował ostro Szwajcaria.  
- A może to pułapka, a wy potem sobie bezpiecznie…  
Monako zrobiła krok do przodu, wchodząc między kłócących się.  
- Zaopiekujemy się nią – odpowiedziała łagodnie, wyciągając rękę do Liechtenstein. – Chodź.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała niepewnie na brata, który lekko popchnął ją do przodu.  
- Idź – powiedział. – One się tobą zajmą.  
- Ale ja nie chcę… - zaprotestowała słabo. Vash uśmiechnął się wymuszenie i pogłaskał ją po włosach.  
- O nic się nie martw. Poradzę sobie.  
Potem nagle zabrał rękę i gwałtownie się odwrócił. Ruszył do drzwi.  
- Czekaj! – zawołała za nim Węgry. – Dlaczego tam wracasz? Zostań z nami!  
Vash spojrzał na nią przez ramię.  
- To by oznaczało stawanie po którejś ze stron – odpowiedział. – A ja będę unikał tego tak długo, jak to możliwe.  
„To już nie jest możliwe", chciała powiedzieć Elizaveta, ale umilkła, dostrzegając łzy w oczach Liechtenstein. Nie chciała straszyć jej jeszcze bardziej.  
- Liz – powiedział jeszcze Vash, nim wyszedł. – Zajmij się nią, dobrze? I uważajcie na siebie. To miejsce nie jest już dłużej bezpieczne.  
W ten sposób do niewielkiej grupki ukrywających się dołączyła Liechtenstein, która od momentu rozstania ze Szwajcarią wciąż chodziła przybita.  
Niedługo potem Monako powiadomiła pozostałe państwa, że znalazła dla nich nową kryjówkę, ale mają czekać z przeniesieniem, aż wszystko zostanie przygotowane. Do tego czasu dziewczęta miały nie opuszczać domu Monako.  
Elizaveta siedziała więc i czekała, starając się jakoś podnieść na duchu Liechtenstein i przede wszystkim zmusić ją do jedzenia, gdy wtem coś stuknęło za drzwiami, a potem cicho zachrobotało.  
Ktoś próbował dostać się do środka.  
Węgry posłała Belgii porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i obie wstały. Liechtenstein spojrzała na nie przestraszona, ale nawet nie pisnęła. Tymczasem dziewczyny podeszły do drzwi i przyczaiły się za nimi. Belgia ściskała w ręku parasol, który wyjęła ze stojaka.  
Elizaveta nagle chwyciła za klamkę i gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi. Klęcząca za nimi postać straciła równowagę i runęła do środka, a druga stojąca dalej, uniosła ręce w obronnym geście, gdy Belgia zamierzyła się parasolem.  
- Stój, to ja!  
- Finlandia?  
Elizaveta nie wierzyła własnym oczom, gdy Tino pomagał Estonii wstać z podłogi.  
- Co wy tu robicie? – zapytała Belgia, równie mocno zaskoczona. Estonia otrzepał spodnie i poprawił okulary.  
- Przysłała nas Monako – powiedział. – Jej rząd musiał się już domyślić, że was ukrywa. Zabieramy was w bezpieczne miejsce. Pakujcie się, tylko cicho, bo możliwe, że dom jest pod obserwacją.  
- Ale…  
- Jest was tutaj dużo, a my musimy wyprowadzać was pojedynczo. Pospieszcie się.  
Belgia pierwsza otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia.  
- Biegnę powiedzieć dziewczynom! – rzuciła i popędziła w głąb domu.  
Eduard zauważył pytające spojrzenie Elizavety, która wciąż stała w progu, zagradzając przejście.  
- Też zostaliśmy zaatakowani – powiedział. – Dlatego uciekliśmy. Tino szuka Berwalda, a ja…  
Nagle urwał. Elizaveta się zaniepokoiła.  
- Eduard?  
Estonia westchnął ciężko, a potem spojrzał na Liz współczująco.  
- Pewnie to nie najlepsza pora… - zaczął. – Chodzi o Polskę. On…  
Wtedy z głębi domu dobiegł krzyk Belgi.  
- Uciekajcie!  
Eduard niemal natychmiast wypchnął Elizavetę za drzwi i popędził do środka.  
- Ona potrzebuje pomocy! – zaprotestowała Liz, gdy Finlandia jak wściekły machał ręką na Liechtenstein, by również za nimi szła.  
- Eduard jej pomoże! - krzyknął Tino. – Biegnijcie na tył!  
Elizaveta przez chwilę wahała się, czy usłuchać, ale jedno spojrzenie na przerażoną Liechtenstein zdecydowało: obiecała Vashowi, że się nią zajmie. Ciągnąc za sobą dziewczynkę biegła ile sił w nogach, aż jej oczom ukazał się zdezelowany samochód i stojący przy nim Holandia. Z trzymanej w ręku broni mierzył do klęczącej postaci.  
- Co tu się… - wydyszała Liz i umilkła, gdy rozpoznała w skulonej przed Holandią postaci Austrię. – Co…  
- Monako wpadła! A on – rzucił Holandia, wskazując pistoletem Rodericha – jest zdrajcą.  
- Niemożliwe – wyszeptała Liz. Austria klęczał ze spuszczoną głową, nie patrząc na nią.  
- Współpracował z nami, żeby wydobyć informacje o naszych kryjówkach. Wyśpiewał wszystko Wyzwolonym, a teraz przyprowadził ich ze sobą, żeby nas wszystkich złapali.  
- Nieprawda – Liz rozpaczliwie pokręciła głową. – Rod, powiedz, że to nieprawda.  
Roderich w końcu zdecydował się na nią spojrzeć.  
- Przepraszam, Liz.  
Wtedy do ich grupy dopadł zziajany Estonia.  
- Złapali wszystkich! – wycharczał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze i zaciskając dłoń na piersi. – Szwajcaria… Szwajcaria też tu był, pewnie by nas ostrzec… Złapali wszystkie dziewczyny… I jego chyba też…  
- A Tino?  
- Nie wiem… Nie widziałem…  
- Tam jest twoja siostra! – rzuciła Elizaveta. Zauważyła, jak po twarzy Holandii przebiegł skurcz, a bron w jego ręku zadrżała.  
- Musimy uciekać! – zarządził łamiącym się głosem, chowając broń. – Zdrajcę też zabieramy. Wskakujcie do auta, zanim…  
- Liechtenstein! – zawołała Liz, rozglądając się rozpaczliwie dookoła.  
Dziewczynki nigdzie nie było.  
Węgry rzuciła się biegiem, nie zważając na protesty Estonii i Holandii. Przyspieszyła jeszcze bardziej, gdy do jej uszu doleciały odgłosy strzelaniny.  
„Obiecałam, że się nią zajmę. Obiecałam".  
Dopadła do drzwi, niemal zderzając się z Tinem, który niósł na barana nieprzytomną Seszele. Z jej skroni płynęła krew.  
- Liz! – wrzasnął Finlandia. – Wracaj! Już nic nie możemy zrobić! Jest ich za dużo!  
- Obiecałam!  
Wbiegła do środka, gdzie huk wystrzałów był ogłuszający. W wejściu do salonu natknęła się na dwa czarno odziane ciała. Między nimi, skulony był Szwajcaria.  
- Vash! – krzyknęła, dopadając do niego. Odwróciła go na plecy i oderwała jego zakrwawione dłonie od twarzy. Jęknął z bólu, a ona razem z nim. W miejscu jego oczu widniała koszmarna szrama.  
- Liz… - wystękał, rozpoznając jej głos. Wymacał jej rękę. – Czy ona jest bezpieczna?  
Węgry nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, gdy kula przeleciała jej nad głową i utkwiła w ścianie. Skulona nad Vashem, rozejrzała się po zdemolowanym pokoju w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki.  
I wtedy ją zobaczyła.  
Liechtenstein stała nad otwartą walizką, z którą nie tak dawno tu przyjechała. Z jej wnętrza wysypywała się różnego rodzaju broń, a największa jej sztuka w postaci karabinu spoczywała teraz w rękach dziewczyny. Strzelała pewnie, nie zdejmując maski spokoju i determinacji z twarzy. Posłała za siebie tylko jedno spojrzenie.  
- Zaopiekuj się moim bratem – powiedziała, zauważając Liz i uśmiechając się lekko.  
Węgry chwyciła Vasha pod ramiona i pochylona pociągnęła go w stronę wyjścia. Tam natknęła się na Holandię.  
- Ty idiotko! – wrzasnął na nią, gdy wtem dostrzegł Szwajcarię. – Jasna cholera… Eduard! Pomóż mi!  
Wtedy w domu coś huknęło, a przez szeroko otwarte drzwi zaczęły wydobywać się kłęby dymu. Liz chciała rzucić się z powrotem do środka, ale powstrzymał ją żelazny uścisk Estonii na jej ramieniu.  
- Puść mnie! – krzyknęła, próbując się wyrwać. – Trzeba jej pomóc!  
- Za późno! Musimy uciekać!  
We wnętrzu domu znowu coś błysnęło i zgrzytnęło. Drewniana konstrukcja dachu skrzypiała niebezpiecznie. Zza rogu wypadł jeden z czarno odzianych ludzi Wyzwolonych. Gdy ich zauważył, odruchowo wystrzelił. Kula poleciała gdzieś nad nimi. Nim wymierzył ponownie, padł postrzelony przez Holandię.  
- Jest ich coraz więcej! Za chwilę nas otoczą i nie będziemy mieli szans! – krzyknął zarzucając sobie ramię Szwajcarii na kark. – Uciekamy!  
- Nie! – zaprotestowała Liz, ale Estonia bez ceregieli ciągnął ją za sobą. – Nie możemy…  
Wtedy obok nich przebiegła czyjaś postać. Zdążyła tylko zauważyć pełne poczucia winy oczy, nim ciemna sylwetka zniknęła w wejściu do domu.  
Chwilę później, gdy siedziała w samochodzie z głową Vasha na kolanach, nie słyszała już huku wystrzałów, a światła w oknach domu zniknęły. Dom zdawał się opustoszały i choć jeszcze długo krążyli w bezpiecznej odległości od niego, nikt z niego nie wyszedł.  
Szwajcaria jęknął i poruszył się niespokojnie.  
- Liz? – zapytał głośno, nie wiedząc, że jest ona tuż obok. – Gdzie ona… jest?  
Elizaveta spojrzała na zniszczoną twarz Vasha. Potrafiła odpowiedzieć tylko jednym słowem, które zdołała usłyszeć od Rodericha, gdy widziała go po raz ostatni, jak wbiegał go domu Monako.  
- Przepraszam.


	9. Rozdział VIII

- Abonent jest czasowo niedostępny lub znajduje się poza zasięgiem… - Głos automatycznej sekretarki wymawiał każde słowo powoli i wyraźnie, co niezwykle zirytowało Ludwiga. Francis nie odbierał. Ze złością wcisnął telefon do kieszeni kurtki i przyspieszył kroku, czując nieznośny ból w oczodołach.  
Musiał ostrzec Francisa.  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia rano zdecydował się powiedzieć szefostwu o Gilbercie, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że po ich ostatnim spotkaniu Francja zapewne zmienił kryjówkę jego brata. Niemcy długo gryzł się z tą decyzją, wiedział jednak, że nie ma wyjścia. Nie po tym, jak widział atak choroby Gilberta.  
Wyzwoleni mu pomogą. Za cenę bycia personifikacją będzie żył.  
Ludwig był niezachwianie pewny w swoim postanowieniu, dopóki tuż przed spotkaniem z szefem nie otrzymał telefonu od Francji.  
- Japonia i Chiny zniknęli – powiedział Francis po krótkim powitaniu. – Zostali zaatakowani przez Wyzwolonych.  
- Skąd wiesz, że to oni zaatakowali?  
- Mam swoje źródła.  
Niemcy poczuł rosnącą złość. Dlaczego Francis tak bardzo chce go przekonać, by zmienił zdanie? Sam przecież doskonale wie, w jakim stanie jest Gilbert.  
- To niczego nie zmienia – odparł opryskliwie. – Znam swoje obowiązki.  
W słuchawce na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
- Więc zdradzisz go? – zapytał w końcu Francis.  
Ludwig zacisnął dłoń na komórce.  
- Nie – odpowiedział. – Ja mu pomogę.  
- Nie w ten sposób. Posłuchaj, możemy znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Mam znajomości…  
Niemcy dotknął skroni. Pulsujący ból rozsadzał mu czaszkę.  
- Nie. – odpowiedział. Nim się rozłączył, dodał jeszcze. - Nie pozwolę, żeby zniknął.  
Przymknął oczy, by choć na chwilę pozbyć się bólu głowy, a potem wszedł do gabinetu szefa.  
Nie pozwoli Gilbertowi zniknąć.  
Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że użył już tych słów podczas ostatniej rozmowy z Feliciano. O czym wtedy rozmawiali? Ludwig zmarszczył brwi, wyobrażając sobie płaczliwy głos Włoch w słuchawce telefonu.  
„Niemcy, możesz do mnie przyjść?", pytał, choć doskonale wiedział, że odkąd zachorował, nie wolno mu było się z nikim spotykać.  
„Niemcy, nie chcę być sam. Boję się", mówił, chociaż nie miał się czego bać. Jego rząd zrobi wszystko, by mu pomóc.  
„A jeśli mnie zabiorą? Pomóż mi!", prosił, choć przecież nic takiego mu nie groziło.  
„Nie chcę zniknąć, Niemcy", niemal błagał jak wtedy, gdy śnił, że wszyscy go opuszczają, chociaż to był tylko sen.  
Tylko że teraz nikt z nich nie śnił.  
- Nie pozwolę, żebyś zniknął – powiedział półgłosem Ludwig. Szef uniósł głowę znad papierów, które podpisywał.  
- Słucham?  
Niemcy potrząsnął głową i szybko przeprosił. Zapytał o kilka rządowych spraw, żeby znowu się skupić, ale przed oczami wciąż miał twarz Gilberta i ledwie skrywany strach w jego oczach. Czy jest inny sposób, by mu pomóc?  
„A jeśli mnie zabiorą?". Głos Feliciano brzęczał mu w uszach, pokrywając się z głosem Gilberta. Co Ludwig wtedy odpowiedział? Ach, tak.  
„Nie martw się. Nie dopuszczę do tego".  
- Czy jest jeszcze coś, o czym chciałbyś mnie poinformować? – Szef spojrzał na niego pytająco. Ludwig uciekł spojrzeniem w bok i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
- Nie – odpowiedział. – Nie mam już nic do powiedzenia.  
- Rozumiem. Za to ja muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. – Szef zrobił krótką pauzę, próbując przyciągnąć uwagę Ludwiga. – Właściwie to tajna informacja, ale myślę, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Namierzyliśmy Prusy.  
Niemcy gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, podczas gdy szef, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem, pokrótce wyjaśnił sposób, w jaki przejmą Gilberta, któremu od razu udzielą niezbędnej pomocy. Wtedy Ludwig zrozumiał, że szef kłamie.  
„Domyślili się, że coś wiem i chcą mnie wykorzystać, by znaleźć Gilberta", pomyślał. Zaraz jednak naszło go złe przeczucie. „A co jeśli śledzili mnie już wcześniej i naprawdę podejrzewają, gdzie się ukrywa? Może chcą tylko się upewnić. Chyba że szukają czegoś na mnie…".  
Pospiesznie opuścił gabinet szefa, zapamiętując jego niepewną minę i rozbiegane spojrzenie. Gdy tylko wyszedł z rządowego budynku, zauważył podążających za nim dwóch mężczyzn. Był pewien, że kręcili się przy nim już od chwili, gdy pojawił się u szefa.  
„Czyli jednak mnie obserwują", pomyślał Ludwig i zaklął pod nosem. Nie mógł spotkać się z Francisem i pomóc mu w ukryciu brata, bo tym samym wszyscy by wpadli. Na dodatek Francja jak na złość nie odbierał od niego telefonów. Przecież Ludwig musi go jakoś ostrzec. Co powinien zrobić?  
Posłał krzywe spojrzenie w kierunku dwóch idących za nim typków i wsiadł do jednej ze stojących przy chodniku taksówek, każąc się wieźć na lotnisko.  
„Chcecie mieć powód, by za mną iść?" pomyślał obserwując, jak śledzący go mężczyźni również wsiadają do taksówki i ruszają za nim. „To ja wam taki dam".  
Gdy dwie godziny później siedział w samolocie do Rzymu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że za wtargnięcie na teren kwarantanny mogą go aresztować, czuł dziwne zadowolenie.  
Nie pozwoli tym draniom znaleźć brata.

* * *

- Mój plan jest taki: wchodzimy, zabieramy Arthura, wychodzimy.  
Alfred spojrzał zadowolony na Francisa i Antonia. Spacerowali we trójkę po jednej z promenad na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu, pełnym rozwrzeszczanych turystów. Kilkanaście metrów za nimi, czujnie obserwując przewalające się szerokim chodnikiem tłumy, kręcił się Kuba, niezbyt zadowolony z pomysłu spotkania w takim miejscu. Choć Francja zapewniał, że jest tu całkowicie bezpiecznie i dzięki wszechobecnym ludziom nie będą zwracać na siebie uwagi, to Kuba wciąż czuł się nieswojo.  
- To wszystko? A może podasz jakieś szczegóły? – zapytał Francis, nieznacznie unosząc brwi. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy Ameryka naprawdę jest taki głupi, czy tylko udaje.  
- Wymyślimy coś na bieżąco.  
- Mnie ten plan się podoba – wtrącił Hiszpania, posyłając szeroki uśmiech do mijanej grupki dziewcząt. – Jest prosty i konkretny.  
Francja westchnął zrezygnowany. Następny bystrzak.  
- Wiesz chociaż, gdzie jest miejsce, w którym przetrzymują Arthura? Bo przecież nie w biurowcu Wyzwolonych – zwrócił się jeszcze do Alfreda, którego pełna samozadowolenia mina nagle zrzedła.  
- O tym nie pomyślałem.  
- Tego się obawiałem.  
- Myślałem, że może Matthew będzie coś wiedział – zaczął tłumaczyć Ameryka, ignorując pytające spojrzenie swoich towarzyszy. Nie chciał po raz kolejny tłumaczyć, kim jest Matt. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu zaczął myśleć o nim jak o swoim bracie i nie wydawało mu się to nienaturalne. – Kubie powiedział, że jedyne, czego nie pamięta to miejsca, gdzie go przetrzymywali. Sądziłem, że może sobie przypomni. Teraz jest zamknięty w areszcie, ale gdyby udało nam się z nim skontaktować…  
- Nie mamy na to czasu – przerwał mu Francja. – Arthur potrzebuje naszej pomocy natychmiast. Cholera, ktoś musi coś wiedzieć…  
Antonio nieznacznie zwolnił kroku.  
- Francis… - zaczął niepewnie. – Chyba wiem, kto może nam pomóc.

* * *

Wieczór nadszedł szybko, skrywając w półmroku bryłę budynku konferencyjnego. Ciemna i pusta o tej porze budowla budziła niepokój, ale wciąż była niemalże do bólu znana zebranym na ulicy państwom.  
- Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj? – zapytał Alfred, podnosząc głowę, by przyjrzeć się ciemnym oknom.  
- Odpowiadam po raz kolejny: tak, jestem pewny – Gilbert posłał Ameryce zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. Potem machnął ręką w kierunku stojącej nieopodal ławki. – Kiedy się obudziłem, siedziałem dokładnie tam.  
- To niewiele nam mówi – westchnął Kuba. Popatrzył na Gilberta, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że ktoś taki jak Matthew, kto zdołał uciec z laboratorium Wyzwolonych, właśnie przed nim stoi. – Może pamiętasz coś jeszcze? Jakieś obrazy, skojarzenia, coś charakterystycznego, co mogło ci się rzucić w oczy?  
Prusy myślał przez chwilę, palcami dotykając skroni. Francis i Antonio wymienili niespokojne spojrzenia.  
- Nie, nic takiego nie pamiętam – odpowiedział w końcu. Zmarszczył czoło. – Tylko takie wrażenie, że niedobrze jest tu być.  
Kuba machnął na Turcję, który przerwał jakąś zajadłą rozmowę z Grecją. Po chwili Sadiq i Heracles, wciąż się kłócąc, ruszyli chodnikiem, by obejść budynek konferencyjny i znaleźć jakieś podejrzanie wyglądające miejsca.  
- To powinno być gdzieś niedaleko – odezwał się Francja, rozglądając się wokół w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby stanowić wygodną kryjówkę. – W końcu Feliks wyniósł cię nieprzytomnego z samego ośrodka, by zostawić cię w miejscu, w którym ktoś mógłby ci pomóc. Wątpię, by był w stanie targać cię z bardzo daleka.  
Gilbert wydął wargi, ale nie odpowiedział. Alfred z westchnieniem usiadł na ławce i wbił spojrzenie w budynek konferencyjny. Kuba przez chwile go obserwował, po czym zwrócił się do Francisa.  
- Jeśli znajdziemy to miejsce, będziemy musieli się rozdzielić. W tak dużej grupie za bardzo zwracamy na siebie uwagę. Ja, Sadiq i Heracles będziemy was wspierać z zewnątrz i czekać z transportem. Zajmiemy się też Gilbertem, podczas gdy wy…  
- Chwila, moment – przerwał mu Prusy. – Ja też z nimi idę.  
Posłał Kubie wyzywające spojrzenie. Ten w odpowiedzi zmrużył groźnie oczy.  
- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł, Gilbert – powiedział, wypowiadając każde słowo z naciskiem.  
- Niby dlaczego? Przydam się im.  
- Jesteś poszukiwany – odezwał się Hiszpania, ale bez większego przekonania, jakby z góry wiedział, jaką odpowiedź usłyszy. – Nie możesz tak po prostu pchać się w ich łapy.  
- A on to co? – Gilbert wskazał kciukiem na Alfreda. – Zwiał z aresztu, ale wolno mu brać w tym udział.  
- On ma dać się złapać – wtrącił się Kuba. – Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zinfiltruje Wyzwolonych, a to jest dobry moment. Odwróci uwagę od was, gdy będziecie uciekać z Arthurem. Gdyby nie to, w ogóle nie zgodziłbym się na tę akcję. Ale z tobą to zupełnie inna sprawa.  
Prusy sarknął rozzłoszczony.  
- To bez znaczenia. I tak z nimi idę.  
Kuba założył ręce na piersi, przyjmując bojową postawę.  
- Nie zgadzam się - warknął.  
- Mam to gdzieś. – Naraz spojrzał na Francję. – Francis, umawialiśmy się, prawda?  
Francja na chwilę przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odpowiedział.  
- Gilbert idzie z nami. – Nim Kuba zdążył zaprotestować, dodał. – To był warunek, pod jakim zgodził się opowiedzieć nam, co pamięta, i pokazać miejsce, w którym znalazł się po ucieczce od Wyzwolonych.  
- Pokazał nam cholerną ławkę! – uniósł się Kuba, tracąc cierpliwość. Tkwili w martwym punkcie, czas uciekał, a ci samolubni idioci w nosie mieli ryzyko, na jakie narażali nie tylko siebie.  
- Pokazałem, co pamiętam – zastrzegł Gilbert. Wbił spojrzenie we Francję, który odpowiedział tym samym, i powiedział z naciskiem. – Umowa to umowa.  
- Ty bezczelny…  
- Wiem! – rozległo się za nimi, Kuba jednak nie wypuścił z dłoni t-shirta Prus, który w złości pochwycił. Cała grupka odwróciła się w kierunku ławki, z której właśnie zerwał się Ameryka.  
- Co wiesz? – zapytał Antonio. Alfred ruszył w stronę budynku konferencyjnego.  
- Wiem, gdzie trzymają Arthura – odpowiedział, nie zwalniając kroku.  
- Niby skąd? – warknął Kuba, puszczając Gilberta, który groźnie łypiąc wygładził zmięty materiał t-shirta.  
Alfred na chwilę przystanął, wgapiając się w chodnik.  
- Nie wiem, skąd – powiedział powoli. – Po prostu… wiem.  
Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na przyjaciół, licząc na zrozumienie. Jednak z ich twarzy wyczytał nieufność.  
- Rozumiesz, że to nie pomaga oczyścić cię z zarzutów? – zapytał Francis. Stojący obok niego Kuba zmrużył oczy i założył na piersi ręce.  
- Może jak tam trafimy, to uda nam się wyjaśnić tę sprawę? – rzucił Gilbert i ruszył w stronę Ameryki. Nie odwracając się, dodał jeszcze. – Zaszliśmy tak daleko. Co nam szkodzi zaryzykować?  
Pierwszy ruszył Kuba. Rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła, mruczał do siebie.  
- Nie podoba mi się to. Zupełnie mi się nie podoba.  
Minęli cichy budynek konferencyjny i jeszcze kilka biurowców, stojących przy tej samej ulicy. Później Ameryka zaczął kluczyć bocznymi uliczkami, przechodzić przez podwórka i bramy kamienic tak, że niektórzy w ich małej grupce stracili orientację. Kilkakrotnie pomylili drogę i musieli zawracać. W końcu zniecierpliwiony Kuba nie wytrzymał.  
- Długo jeszcze będziemy iść? Przeszliśmy już chyba ze trzy kilometry! To nie mogło być tak daleko!  
- Taką drogę pamiętam – wycedził Alfred przez zaciśnięte zęby. Sam zaczynał tracić pewność, czy wie, dokąd idzie. Zupełnie nie pomagał mu fakt, że nie miał pojęcia, skąd może pochodzić ta wiedza.  
W końcu stanęli przed niepozornym, kilkupiętrowym budynkiem, oznaczonym jedynie numerem domu, z szerokim wjazdem na podwórko, zastawionym szlabanem.  
- Jesteś pewien, że to tutaj? – odezwał się Gilbert, przyglądając się oknom. Tylko w dwóch paliło się światło. – Nie wygląda zbyt reprezentatywnie.  
- Z niczym ci się nie kojarzy? – zapytał go Antonio. Powieki Prus drgnęły, ale pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Nie – odpowiedział. – Nic mi to nie przypomina.  
- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wejdziemy od tyłu – powiedział Alfred, patrząc na okna i drzwi frontowe. – Mają ochronę. Dwóch ludzi, może trzech na wejściu.  
- Skontaktuję się z Sadiqem i Heraclesem – poinformował Kuba. – Będziemy czekać ulicę dalej, w jednej z tych bram, które mijaliśmy. Załatwcie to szybko i nie róbcie żadnych głupot. Alfred ma za zadanie odwrócić ich uwagę, a wy w tym czasie wyjdziecie na zewnątrz z Arthurem. Gdyby zrobiło się gorąco – sięgnął do torby, którą niósł na ramieniu, i podał ją Francisowi – macie tu broń.  
Francja zajrzał do środka i zdumiony uniósł brwi.  
- Tylko dwa pistolety? – zapytał.  
- Nie mogę dać wam więcej. W broń zaopatrywał nas Szwajcaria, w zamian za opiekę nad Liechtenstein. Ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach zostaliśmy odcięci od tego źródła, więc musicie poradzić sobie z tym, co macie. Nie marnujcie kul.  
Przez chwilę patrzył na zebranych przed nim towarzyszy. Czuł, że złe przeczucie go nie opuszcza.  
- Powodzenia – rzucił, nim zniknęli za szlabanem.

* * *

Oczy strażnika uciekły w głąb czaszki, a z jego ust wydobyło się krótkie stęknięcie, gdy uderzony w kark osunął się na ziemię. Gilbert pochylił się nad ciałem w poszukiwaniu broni, ale znalazł tylko paralizator.  
- Lepsze to, niż nic – mruknął, wstając i otrzepując dłonie. Zauważył pełne podziwu spojrzenie Alfreda i poczuł, jak jego twarz wykrzywia pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.  
- Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego nazywają was Bad Friends Trio – powiedział Ameryka, świecąc latarką po wąskim korytarzu, w którym leżały dwa ciała nieprzytomnych ochroniarzy. Trzecie leżało u stóp Gilberta, który prężył się dumny z siebie.  
- Dzięki, Gil – odezwał się Francis, dźwigając się z podłogi. Gdy wraz z Antoniem zajmowali się krępowaniem pozostałych dwóch mężczyzn, właśnie wtedy zaatakował trzeci strażnik. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Prus, Francja dostałby paralizatorem. – W końcu na coś się przydałeś.  
- Spieprzaj. Następnym razem ci nie pomogę.  
- Żaden z nich nie miał broni, a w dyżurce znaleźliśmy klucze – odezwał się Antonio. – Czy to nie dziwne?  
- Mamy po prostu szczęście – odpowiedział Alfred i ruszył w głąb korytarza. Choć tego nie rozumiał, cieszył się, że wie dokładnie, dokąd powinni teraz iść. – Musimy zejść na dół. Arthur musi być w podziemiach.  
- Przeraża mnie, że jesteś tego taki pewny – mruknął Francis, ale posłusznie ruszył za Ameryką, który już wezwał windę.  
- Towarowa? – zapytał Gilbert.  
- Tylko ta zjeżdża na najniższy poziom. Osobowe jadą na górę.  
Trio wymieniło zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale żaden z nich się nie odezwał.  
Gdy dotarli na dół, Alfred po raz pierwszy się zawahał.  
- Gdzie teraz? – zapytał Antonio.  
- To laboratorium – odpowiedział Alfred, niepewnie rozglądając się po korytarzu, od którego odbiegały liczne odnogi. – To bardzo rozległy kompleks. Wiem, że Arthur jest gdzieś tutaj, ale gdzie…  
- Po prostu musimy wszystko sprawdzić – wzruszył ramionami Gilbert i ruszył do najbliższych drzwi, które otworzył z rozmachem. W środku znajdował się magazyn. – Tu go nie ma, lecimy dalej. Antonio, chodź ze mną. Wy dwaj idźcie w drugą stronę, tak będzie szybciej. Wy macie klucze, więc jeśli coś znajdziemy, to Antonio po was przyjdzie.  
W korytarzu rozległo się trzaskanie drzwiami i niósł się odgłos pospiesznych kroków. Część pomieszczeń była zamknięta, ale przez szyby w drzwiach mogli zajrzeć do środka, by odkryć kolejne pomieszczenia medyczne i olbrzymie laboratoria pełne najróżniejszych aparatur. Gdy Hiszpania i Prusy dotarli do następnego skrzydła, większość pomieszczeń stanowiły sale operacyjne, wyposażone w najnowocześniejszy sprzęt. Antonio wzdrygnął się na ten widok.  
- Też tak myślę – mruknął Gilbert, z ponurą miną zaglądając przez szybę do kolejnej sali.  
- Powinniśmy się pospieszyć. Nie podoba mi się to.  
- Cykor cię obleciał? – Prusy uśmiechnął się krzywo, choć wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. To miejsce budziło w nim ogromny niepokój. Instynkt kazał mu uciekać, a dziwne uczucie dyskomfortu przyprawiało go o nieznośny ból głowy. Nerwowo potarł skroń.  
„Nie mogę teraz odlecieć. Nie teraz".  
- Martwię się o Romano – odpowiedział Hiszpania, który nie zauważył gestu Prus.  
- A co on ma z tym wspólnego?  
Antonio westchnął.  
- Jest bardzo przybity chorobą Feliciano, rząd obarczył go dodatkowymi obowiązkami, a jeszcze ja musiałem mu wspomnieć o całej tej akcji…  
Gilbert zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
- Powiedziałeś mu o tym, że ratujemy Arthura? – Zdał sobie sprawę, że unosi głos, dalej mówił więc szeptem. – Zgłupiałeś kompletnie?  
- Wiem, nie powinienem był. Ale on szuka wszelkich sposobów na to, by móc wyleczyć chorobę swojego brata. Obiecałem mu, że się tym zajmę.  
- I naraziłeś tym samym całą akcję! – sarknął Prusy, czując tępe pulsowanie w czaszce. „Jakby fakt, że ja tu jestem, nie był wystarczająco ryzykowny", przebiegło mu przez myśl.  
- Nie rozumiesz – Hiszpania potrząsnął głową. – Musiałem go powstrzymać, żeby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego i nie pchał się w łapy Wyzwolonych. Tylko tak mogłem to zrobić!  
Gilbert przez chwilę milczał, trawiąc jego słowa.  
- Mam nadzieję, że Romano będzie trzymał dziób na kłódkę – powiedział w końcu. – W przeciwnym razie cię zabiję. O ile sam przeżyję.  
- Jestem pewien, że nic nikomu nie powie.  
Szeroki, niemal szpitalny korytarz zdawał się nie mieć końca.  
- Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że w tak ważnym ośrodku badawczym było tylko trzech strażników? – zapytał Antonio. – Idzie nam zbyt łatwo…  
- Przesadzasz – zbagatelizował Gilbert i stłumił jęk. Nagłe łupnięcie w skroniach spadło jak grom. Usilnie starał się je zignorować, gdy wtem ostre światło jarzeniówek zalało korytarz.  
- Na waszym miejscu nie byłbym tego taki pewny – odezwał się obcy głos z drugiego końca korytarza. Gilbert zdołał zobaczyć jedynie grupę uzbrojonych mężczyzn, nim Antonio nie pociągnął go za ramię w drugą stronę.  
- Mamy ich ścigać, panie Jones? – odezwał się dowódca grupy do ubranego w jasny garnitur człowieka. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Spokojnie – odpowiedział. – Nie uda im się uciec.  
Położył rękę na ramieniu stojącego przy nim niewysokiego mężczyzny, który tępo gapił się w podłogę.  
- Prawda, panie Lovino Vargas? – zapytał, choć nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

* * *

Kolejna salka okazała się pusta, jeśli nie liczyć stojących w niej prostych mebli i szpitalnego łóżka. Alfred był jednak pewny, że są blisko. Nie tyle wynikało to z jego tajemniczej wiedzy, ile z własnego przeczucia.  
- Alfred, powiedz szczerze – przerwał ciężkie milczenie Francis. – Skąd znasz to miejsce? Byłeś tu kiedyś?  
Ameryka się zawahał.  
- Nie wiem – odparł w końcu. – Nawet jeśli byłem, to tego nie pamiętam. Myślę, że może Matt będzie coś na ten temat wiedzieć…  
- Kim jest Matt? Ciągle powtarzasz to imię, a ja… Za każdym razem mam wrażenie, że nie jest mi obce.  
Alfred posłał Francisowi zaskoczone spojrzenie. Już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle Francja, zaglądający właśnie przez szybę do kolejnego pokoju, cicho zawołał.  
- To tutaj! Dawaj szybko klucze!  
Obaj wpadli do niewielkiej salki, niczym nieróżniącej się tych, które widzieli już wcześniej. Jednak tutaj na łóżku leżał rozespany Arthur, w szpitalnej koszuli i z gniazdem rozczochranych włosów na głowie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył niespodziewanych gości.  
- Co wy tu, do jasnej cholery, robicie? Zwłaszcza ty, nie powinieneś być teraz w aresz… – zdołał z siebie wyrzucić, nim Ameryka zgniótł go w morderczym uścisku.  
- Jak to co? – odpowiedział Francis, również zbliżając się do łóżka. Na jego twarzy malowała się ulga. – Ratujemy cię.  
- A ktoś was… Puszczaj mnie, idioto! – Arthur rąbnął Alfreda pięścią w ramię. Gdy zdołał się od niego uwolnić, spojrzał z nienawiścią na obydwu zadowolonych mężczyzn. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebym was prosił o ratunek. Wynoście się stąd.  
- Co ty gadasz? – zapytał Ameryka, niezrażony groźną postawą Kirklanda. – Specjalnie po ciebie przyszliśmy, ja, Francis, Antonio z Gilbertem… Jest nawet Kuba i…  
- Nie obchodzi mnie to – przerwał mu Arthur. – Wynoście się, póki możecie. Sam chciałem tutaj trafić.  
- To może wyjaśnisz, dlaczego tego chciałeś? – zapytał Francis. Jego spojrzenie spoważniało, zaniepokojone tym, co widział. – Pójdziemy sobie, tylko podaj nam powód.  
- Nie wasza sprawa.  
- Za to ja powiem, dlaczego po ciebie przyszliśmy – rzucił Alfred, unosząc podbródek. – Bo przyjaciół się nie zostawia.  
Arthur nie wytrzymał jego intensywnego spojrzenia i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Zacisnął palce na kocu.  
- Idźcie już – powiedział cicho. – Niepotrzebnie przyszliście.  
Francis, tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, zrobił krok w jego stronę.  
- Arthur, czy ty… - nie dokończył.  
- Tak – odpowiedział mu Kirkland. – Już po wszystkim. Nie jestem już państwem.  
Przez długą chwilę w niewielkiej salce panowała cisza. Ciężka, dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. Francis opadł ciężko na stojące opodal krzesło.  
- To niemożliwe – odezwał się w końcu Alfred, zdecydowanie potrząsając głową. – Przecież nas poznajesz, prawda? Wyzwoleni mówili na spotkaniu, że usuwają pamięć, a ty wciąż nas pamiętasz…  
- Poprosiłem, by zrobili to na końcu – powiedział Arthur. – Chciałem jak najdłużej pamiętać…  
Alfred przez chwilę trawił jego słowa. Potem zdecydował.  
- Dobra, zabieramy cię – rzucił, podchodząc do Arthura i pociągając go za ramię, by wywlec go z łóżka. – Znajdziemy sposób, żeby to naprawić.  
- Ale…  
- Francis, możesz mi pomóc? Mamy mało czasu, a musimy jeszcze znaleźć chłopaków.  
- Puszczaj mnie.  
- Nie mamy dla niego ubrań, więc ta koszula musi na razie wystarczyć. Może nie zmarznie.  
- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, do ciężkiej cholery?!  
- Nie – odpowiedział szczerze Alfred. – Mówiłeś coś?  
- Lepiej bądź grzeczny i go słuchaj – wtrącił się Francis. – Jest teraz od ciebie silniejszy…  
Nagle do salki wpadł zdyszany Antonio.  
- Szybko! Musimy uciekać! – wychrypiał. – To zasadzka! Wyzwoleni…  
Alfred zacisnął palce na ramieniu Arthura i nie zważając na jego protesty pociągnął go do drzwi. Francja tymczasem sięgnął do zarzuconej na ramię torby i wyciągnął broń. Jeden pistolet rzucił Alfredowi, po czym wszyscy ruszyli biegiem.  
- Gdzie była ta cholerna winda?! – krzyknął Antonio. Gdzieś zza załomu korytarza dało się słyszeć tupot nadchodzących Wyzwolonych.  
- Są już przy windach! Szybko, musimy się dostać na schody! – zawołał Alfred i gwałtownie skręcił w boczny korytarz. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego wybrał akurat ten, ale miał nadzieję, że tym razem jego znajomość budynku nie zawiedzie. Szarpnął znajomo wyglądające drzwi.  
Trzech czarno odzianych mężczyzn, pilnujących wejścia na schody, wymierzyło do niego.  
- Uważaj! – usłyszał Alfred, nim silne pchnięcie sprawiło, że poleciał do przodu.  
„Ciekawe, czy teraz będzie bolało bardziej", pomyślał Arthur, stając na miejscu Alfreda. Zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na strzał i falę porażającego bólu.  
- Nie strzelać! – padło od schodów. – To cenny obiekt medyczny! Nie strzelać!  
- Padnij! – ryknął Antonio i oplatając ramieniem szyję Arthura, powalił go na ziemię. Francis strzelił kilkakrotnie w stronę napastników, korzystając z zamieszania, jakie sprawiło niespodziewane wystawienie się Arthura.  
- Za nami idzie ich więcej! – wydyszał Gilbert. Na jego czoło wystąpiły krople potu, a ręce, które opierał na kolanach drżały. Zauważył przerażone spojrzenie Francji. – Pamiętaj o umowie, Francis. Jeśli nie dam rady stąd wyjść, to… Wiesz, co masz zrobić, prawda?  
Próbował zrobić krok w jego stronę, gdy nagle potknął się i upadł.  
- Gilbert! – wrzasnął Antonio. Francis zaklął i spojrzał na Alfreda, który kiwnął głową. Chwycił pewniej broń i spojrzał w stronę zbierającego się z podłogi Arthura.  
- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział. – Na pewno ci pomożemy.  
- I-idiota! – krzyknął za nim Kirkland, gdy ten pobiegł z powrotem w kierunku, z którego przybyli.  
- Antonio! Pomóż Gilbertowi! – zawołał Francis, który chwycił Arthura za ramię i pociągnął na klatkę schodową. Za nim, dźwigając Prusy na plecach, szedł Hiszpania.  
Alfred odwróci ich uwagę. Na pewno uda im się uciec.

* * *

Ameryka zaklął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że korytarz, którym biegł, kończy się ślepo. Wiedział, że Wyzwoleni podążają za nim, ale byli dosyć daleko. A może w końcu ich zgubił?  
Zawrócił i pobiegł z powrotem, gdy nagle usłyszał niespieszne kroki. W panice szarpnął pierwsze lepsze drzwi i ukrył się w środku. Szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, oświetlonym przez kilka ekranów monitoringu, i przycupnął pod lekko uchylonymi drzwiami, starając się podsłuchać rozmowę dwóch Wyzwolonych.  
- Dlaczego akurat my musimy go znaleźć? Łażenie po tych wszystkich korytarzach to żadna zabawa – mówił jeden.  
- Spokojnie, nie musimy się spieszyć – odpowiedział powoli drugi, przeciągając głoski. - Szefowi aż tak na nim nie zależy. Kiedy już wyłapiemy pozostałych, to sam wylezie.  
Alfred zamarł. Nie zależy im na nim? Oparł głowę o ścianę przy drzwiach, usilnie starając się zrozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Dlaczego go nie ścigają?  
Wtedy jego wzrok padł na jeden z ekranów monitoringu, nagrywający obraz z ulicy, na której szarpało się kilka ciemnych postaci. Oczy Alfreda rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy wśród nich zauważył jedną w barwnych krótkich spodenkach, założonych pomimo chłodu.  
Kuba, Turcja i Grecja zostali pojmani.  
Jak do tego doszło? Jak ta akcja przeciwko Wyzwolonym mogła obrócić się przeciwko nim samym i stać się zasadzką? Alfred zagryzł wargi, po raz pierwszy nie wiedząc zupełnie, dokąd ma iść.  
To się nie może tak skończyć, nie pozwoli na to. Przecież obiecał Arthurowi, że mu pomoże. Uratuje ich wszystkich.  
Wtedy Alfred krzyknął. Głośno, wściekle, jak ranione zwierzę. Wypadł na korytarz i wystrzelił do idących kilkanaście metrów przed nim mężczyzn. Obaj upadli z krzykiem na podłogę. Przeskoczył nad nimi i ruszył biegiem na schody.  
Uratuje ich. Pozbędzie się każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze.  
Usłyszał krzyk, padło kilka strzałów. Czy strzelał Francis? Jeśli tak, to właśnie skończył mu się naboje.  
Był pewien, że za następnym zakrętem ich zobaczy. Słyszał już czyjeś głosy.  
- To ty… - mówił Francis. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć bezbrzeżne zdumienie.  
- Znasz go? – pytał Arthur. Ktoś odpowiedział śmiechem.  
- Nazywam się Jones – powiedział miękki, aksamitny głos. – Jestem dyrektorem Stowarzyszenia Wyzwolonych. Miło mi państwa poznać.  
Alfred miał wrażenie, że się zachłystuje. Nie zwolnił jednak kroku, poprawił jedynie ułożenie broni w dłoni.  
A więc w końcu się ujawnił. Człowiek, który za tym wszystkim stoi, jest teraz tutaj i daje Alfredowi niepowtarzalną szansę, by raz na zawsze się go pozbyć. A on jej nie zmarnuje. Wypadł zza rogu i strzelił.  
Nie usłyszał krzyku. Być może dlatego, że sam zaczął krzyczeć.  
Zaskoczony dyrektor Wyzwolonych jeszcze przez chwilę trzymał przed sobą Arthura, przykładając mu broń do skroni. Kirkland, nagle pobladły, westchnął cicho, nim wolno osunął się na podłogę. Kałuża krwi powiększała się niewiarygodnie szybko, choć wszystko inne wokół zdawało się zwalniać.  
Arthur spojrzał na stojącego w korytarzu Alfreda, z którego bezwładnej ręki wypadła broń. Krzyk wciąż wibrował w powietrzu, gdy Kirkland odezwał się słabnącym głosem.  
- To wciąż boli tak samo…

* * *

Smukły budynek wieżowca zalśnił w wynurzającym się zza chmur słońcu, oślepiając mężczyznę stojącego na chodniku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ten zmrużył oczy, jednak nie przestawał wpatrywać w jedno z pięter biurowca, zupełnie jakby czekał, aż ktoś pojawi się oknie. Jednak panoramiczne szyby tylko odbijały światło.  
Właśnie w tym budynku miało swoje biura Stowarzyszenie Wyzwolonych. Szklana tablica wisząca tuż przy wejściu głosiła ten fakt zupełnie otwarcie, zapraszająco. Jakby Wyzwoleni chcieli przekonać wszystkich, że są równie godni zaufania, co mieszczące się w budynku biura podróży, firmy telekomunikacyjne i zakłady ubezpieczeniowe.  
Stojący przed budynkiem mężczyzna spuścił wzrok na trzymaną w ręku kopertę. Intensywnie błękitna pieczęć z logo Wyzwolonych raziła w oczy prawie jak słońce odbite od szyb wieżowca. W kopercie znajdowała się wielostronicowa umowa o współpracy.  
Mężczyzna wsunął dokumenty pod pachę i poprawił szalik, ukrywając twarz przed przenikliwie zimnym wiatrem. Na chwilę przymknął oczy, czując znajome ciepło materiału na skórze, tak podobne do ciepła dłoni siostry. Potem zrobił krok naprzód, ruszając w stronę wejścia do budynku.  
Z pomocą Wyzwolonych dowie się, kto jest odpowiedzialny za tę dziwną chorobę, która wyniszcza personifikacje. Już wkrótce odkryje, kto tak naprawdę zabił jego siostrę.  
A potem sam go zabije.


	10. Rozdział IX

Białoruś postawiła kubki z gorącą herbatą na niewielkiej tacy i podała ją Torisowi. Jego podziękowanie zignorowała, po czym oparta o blat szafki kuchennej obserwowała, jak Litwa rozdaje kubki zebranym w niewielkim pomieszczeniu państwom. Finlandia stał wpatrzony w okno, a Estonia kucał obok siedzącego na kanapie Japonii i oglądał jego nogę.  
- Wygląda na wygojoną – usłyszała cichy głos Eduarda. – Ale dla pewności jeszcze ją zabandażuję.  
Ukrywali się w letnim domku Tina, zaszytym gdzieś głęboko w lasach Finlandii. Budynek był nieduży i nieogrzewany, więc doskwierały im ciasnota i chłód, ale Natalia nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Chciała jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać i ruszyć na poszukiwania brata, ale kiedy do domku Finlandii trafili ciężko ranni Seszele i Szwajcaria, pomoc musiała zostać udzielona najpierw im. Białoruś zmuszona była czekać.  
Podeszła do niej Węgry. Miała podkrążone oczy i wyraz przygnębienia na twarzy. Wiadomość o śmierci Feliksa, którą przekazał jej Estonia, przybiła ją, choć widać było, że nie tylko to ją gryzie. Natalii jednak to zbytnio nie obchodziło.  
- Seszele się obudziła – powiedziała Elizaveta. – Wygląda na to, że już lepiej się czuje. Zrobię jej coś ciepłego do picia. Może zaniosłabyś herbatę Chinom i Szwajcarii? Na pewno zimno im w tym małym pokoju…  
Natalia odęła wargi i posłała Węgrom chłodne spojrzenie. Może Elizavecie odpowiadało usługiwanie innym, ale nie jej.  
- Nie jestem niczyją służącą ani niańką – burknęła, sięgając do szafki po czyste kubki. Miała serdecznie dość całej tej sytuacji.  
Pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowali się Chiny i Szwajcaria, ciężko było nazwać pokojem: była to zwykła antresola, przerobiona z niskiego poddasza, na którą dostać się można było po drabince. Ciężko było wejść na górę, jednak Chiny przeniósł się tam, kiedy jego stan się polepszył, a w domku Tina zjawiła się Seszele, której odstąpiono jedyny pokój na parterze.  
Yao i Vash twardo twierdzili, że panujący na poddaszu ziąb zupełnie im nie przeszkadza. Mimo to Chiny z wyraźnym zadowoleniem wyciągnął ręce po kubek gorącego napoju, który przyniosła na górę Natalia. Skrzywił się, gdy jego ramię zaprotestowało przeciwko tak gwałtownym ruchom.  
- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział szybko, jakby chciał uprzedzić pytanie. - Niedługo będę zupełnie sprawny.  
Białoruś jednak tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Podeszła do materaca, na którym siedział skulony pod grubym kocem Szwajcaria. Zza kurtyny opadających na twarz włosów dało się dojrzeć biały bandaż zakrywający oczy.  
- Herbata – rzuciła sucho, schylając się i wyciągając do niego rękę z kubkiem. Vash nawet nie drgnął.  
- Postaw ją obok – powiedział w końcu. – Sam sobie poradzę.  
Natalia zacisnęła wargi hamując się, by nie cisnąć herbatą o podłogę, po czym postawiła kubek obok materaca. Potem ruszyła w stronę drabinki, lekko pochylona, by nie uderzyć się w nisko wiszące belki stropu.  
Stuknął przewracany kubek. Białoruś nie wytrzymała.  
- No i widzisz, co narobiłeś? – warknęła, podchodząc z powrotem do Szwajcarii i omijając mokrą plamę obok niego. Dopiero gdy kucnęła przy materacu zauważyła, że wciąż wyciągnięta ręka Vasha drży, a on sam zagryza wargi. – Teraz muszę to posprzątać – dodała trochę spokojniej, chociaż wciąż była zła.  
Już miała wstać, by zejść po jakąś ścierkę, gdy na podłodze obok niej nagle wylądował ręcznik. Zaskoczona patrzyła, jak Chiny klęka obok niej i wyciera mokrą plamę.  
- Mogłeś pozwolić, by Natalia pomogła ci się napić – powiedział Yao. Podniósł pusty kubek i podał go Białorusi. – Nic by się nie stało…  
- Sam bym sobie z tym poradził – burknął Szwajcaria, zawijając się w koc i odwracając głowę do ściany. – Nie lubię być od nikogo zależnym.  
- Dureń – mruknęła Natalia, a Chiny cicho westchnął.  
- W takich chwilach trzeba sobie pomagać i trzymać się razem – powiedział, dźwigając się z podłogi i zabierając z niej mokry ręcznik. – Zejdę na dół po nową herbatę. Mam już dość siedzenia.  
- Nie powinieneś się jeszcze ruszać – powiedziała Natalia i zaraz skarciła się za to w duchu. Co ją to właściwie obchodziło? Jedyną osobą, o którą powinna się teraz troszczyć, jest jej brat.  
- Nic mi nie jest. Poza tym – dodał, rozglądając się po poddaszu – tu jest okropnie zimno.  
Chwilę potem Natalia została z Vashem sama. Szwajcaria uparcie milczał, odwrócony twarzą do ściany, przez co poczuła nagłe skrępowanie. Zła na siebie za to uczucie, gwałtownie wstała i skierowała się do drabinki. Gdy już zeszła po kilku szczeblach, nagle usłyszała stłumiony kocem głos.  
- Muszę nauczyć się radzić sobie samemu – powiedział Vash, wciąż odwrócony tyłem do Natalii. – Bo inaczej jej nie odnajdę.  
Białoruś domyśliła się, o kogo mu chodzi. Nikt nie miał jednak pewności, że mała Liechtenstein jeszcze żyje, i choć wszyscy na dole wciąż mówili, że będą jej szukać, to na razie nic nie mogli zrobić. Jednak Vash wciąż nie tracił nadziei na jej odnalezienie.  
„Tak jak ja z moim bratem", pomyślała. Zaraz jednak odepchnęła od siebie myśl, że ma coś wspólnego ze Szwajcarią. Rosja przecież żył, była tego pewna.  
- Jesteś ślepy – powiedziała ostro, złoszcząc się sama na siebie. – Potrzebujesz pomocy, bo sam sobie nie poradzisz.  
- A ty byś mi pomogła? – zapytał. Gdy milczała, parsknął cicho. – Widzisz? Dlatego mogę polegać tylko na sobie. Jak zwykle zresztą.  
Natalia zeszła po drabince dziwnie niespokojna. Czy naprawdę mogła liczyć tylko na siebie? Czy oznaczało to, że przyłączając się do tej grupy tylko traciła czas? Być może Szwajcaria miał rację i powinna była myśleć tylko o sobie i Rosji.  
Gdy z powrotem znalazła się w niewielkim saloniku połączonym z kuchnią, drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się nagle i stanął w nich Holandia.  
- Złe wieści – rzucił, gdy podniosły się na niego zdumione spojrzenia zebranych w pomieszczeniu państw. Nawet Estonia przestał prawić Chinom kazanie na temat stanu jego zdrowia i niepotrzebnego wstawania.  
- Co się stało? – zapytał Finlandia, nagle pobladły. Nim odpowiedział, Holandia wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił.  
- Grupa, która miała odbić Arthura, wpadła – odparł, wypuszczając chmurę dymu. – Wszyscy są teraz w rękach Wyzwolonych.

* * *

Tino wyglądał przez okno, wypatrując Holandii, który zaniepokojony brakiem wieści od Kuby i Ameryki, wyszedł z domu w środku nocy i nie wrócił do tej pory. Co rusz Finlandia spoglądał też na wyświetlacz swojej komórki, oczekując od niego jakiejś wiadomości. Telefon jednak milczał.  
Martwił go nie tylko Holandia. Nastroje w domku też były przygnębiające, wszyscy byli zmęczeni ciągłą ucieczką i ukrywaniem się, a strata kolejnych przyjaciół była ciosem dla wszystkich państw. Każdy z tutaj zebranych stracił kogoś bliskiego. Tino pamiętał szok, jaki wywołała wiadomość o śmierci Feliksa, zrozpaczone spojrzenie Elizavety i mocno zaciśnięte usta Torisa. Informacja ta dotknęła wszystkich, nawet tych, którym Polska nie był zbyt bliski: uświadomiła im, tak samo jak śmierć Ukrainy i Korei, jak bardzo krucha jest ich egzystencja personifikacji.  
Finlandia spojrzał na Estonię, który sprawnie zmieniał opatrunek na nodze Japonii, i jego myśl powędrowała ku kolejnym zmartwieniom.  
Jak się czuje Islandia? Czy radzą sobie obydwaj z Peterem? Czy są bezpieczni? Poprosił wcześniej Kubę i Holandię, żeby dali mu znać, jeśli dowiedzą się czegoś o tej dwójce, ale do tej pory nie było żadnych wieści.  
„Nie powinienem ich zostawiać samych", pomyślał Tino czując, że ze stresu zaczyna boleć go głowa. „Co, jeśli Wyzwoleni ich zaatakują? Islandia był przekonany, że jego rząd nie chce się go pozbyć, ale co Peterem? Poza tym Islandia nie jest w pełni zdrowy, a ja go obarczyłem opieką nad Sealandią… Może powinienem się z nimi skontaktować?".  
Wiedział jednak, że teraz to niemożliwe. Kiedy zdecydował się pomóc zbiegłym państwom, sam trafił na czarną listę, a przynajmniej tak podejrzewał. Chociaż jego rząd nie wszczynał żadnych poszukiwań, o czym świadczyło chociażby to, że wciąż ukrywali się na terenie Finlandii, to Tino wolał być ostrożny. Pozbył się starego telefonu i sprawił sobie nowy, podając Islandii numer do użytku tylko w nagłych wypadkach. Pozostałym państwom zaproponował kryjówkę w jednej ze swoich letnich siedzib, ukrytych na północy kraju, daleko od większych miast. Nie chciał więc niepotrzebnie narażać wszystkich na zdemaskowanie tylko dlatego, że się martwił.  
Wtedy do domu wpadł Holandia, którego Tino nawet nie zauważył, choć wyglądał przez okno.  
- Złe wieści – rzucił od progu, rozpinając kurtkę i macając się po kieszeniach.  
Tino pobladł. „Czyżby chodziło o Islandię i Petera?". Głośno przełknął, nim zapytał.  
- Co się stało?  
Holandia zdołał wygrzebać z kieszeni papierosy i zapalniczkę. Powoli zapalił i mocno się zaciągnął, doprowadzając zdenerwowane państwa do szału. Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.  
- Grupa, która miała odbić Arthura, wpadła. Wszyscy są teraz w rękach Wyzwolonych.  
Na długą chwilę zapadła cisza. Dym z papierosa unosił się w pomieszczeniu, dodatkowo jeszcze zagęszczając atmosferę.  
- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytała Białoruś, która właśnie zeszła z poddasza. W ręku miała pusty kubek po herbacie, który odłożyła na blat stołu w kuchni.  
- Kuba dał mi znać – Holandia usiadł na kanapie nie zdejmując kurtki i wyjął komórkę. Uniósł ją wysoko, żeby wszyscy widzieli. – Koło drugiej wysłał mi pustą wiadomość. Umówiliśmy się, że to oznacza wpadkę.  
- Ameryka był z nimi, prawda? – zapytał Chiny. Wszyscy skierowali na niego wzrok. – Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Wciąż nie jestem przekonany co do jego niewinności. Nie ufam mu, mógł ich zdradzić, zawlec do Wyzwolonych…  
Japonia spuścił wzrok.  
- Ameryka nam pomógł – powiedział cicho. - Nie uwierzę w to, że nas zdradził.  
- To co teraz robimy? – zapytała Elizaveta. – Musimy im pomóc.  
- Powinniśmy ich ratować – poparł ją Eduard. – Oni zrobiliby to dla nas.  
- A wiesz chociaż, gdzie teraz są? – syknęła Natalia, patrząc na nich złowrogo. – Musielibyśmy ich szukać, a ja na to nie mam czasu. Ważniejsze dla mnie jest poszukiwanie brata.  
- Ale oni mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie…  
- Mój brat też może być w niebezpieczeństwie! – wybuchła Białoruś. – Ale was to w ogóle nie obchodzi. Ciągle odkładacie poszukiwania na później, cały czas ratujecie kogoś innego… Pozwolilibyście mu umrzeć, tak jak Ukrainie…  
Litwa wyciągnął rękę, by położyć ją uspokajająco na ramieniu Natalii, ta jednak ją odtrąciła.  
- Być może Rosja sam się ukrywa i nie chce być znaleziony – spróbował Toris, próbując w ten sposób ułagodzić Białoruś. Być może nawet by mu się udało, gdyby nie odezwał się Chiny.  
- Albo ma inny powód, by nie zostać przez nas znalezionym – powiedział niby do siebie. W oczach Natalii błysnęła wściekłość.  
- Sugerujesz coś? – warknęła. – A może chcesz, bym uszkodziła ci drugą rękę?  
- Spokojnie, nikt niczego nie sugeruje – odezwał się Estonia. Ściągnął tym samym gniew Białorusi na siebie.  
- Ty lepiej się zamknij – rzuciła ostro. – Wiem, po co chcesz iść tamtym na ratunek. Chodzi o Raivisa, prawda? Myślisz, że znajdziesz tego małego zdrajcę?  
Eduard otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale nie powiedział nic. Natalia uniosła podbródek z triumfem w oczach, gotując się na wyrzucenie z siebie kolejnych złośliwości.  
Finlandia wszedł odważnie między nich.  
- To nie zmienia faktu, że musimy podjąć decyzję, co teraz zrobić – powiedział, patrząc na wszystkich zebranych. – Uwięzieni zostali nasi przyjaciele, którzy wcześniej pomogli nam, gdy to my byliśmy celem ataku Wyzwolonych. Uważam, że powinniśmy iść im na ratunek. Jeśli ich znajdziemy, to być może uda nam się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat pozostałych zaginionych.  
Ostatnie zdanie skierował do Białorusi, która wciąż rzucała gniewne spojrzenia. Wiedział jednak, że nie udało mu się jej przekonać.  
- Na mnie nie liczcie – odezwał się Holandia.  
- Co takiego? – zapytał Chiny. – Myślałem, że ty pierwszy polecisz im na pomoc…  
- To by oznaczało, że mam ratować Hiszpanię, a ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić. Nie lubię go.  
- No chyba żartujesz! – sarknęła Elizaveta. – To nie jest czas na osobiste urazy. Poza tym, może uda nam się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat Belgii! Nie interesuje cię los własnej siostry?  
- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – warknął Holandia. Wściekle zgniótł w dłoni papierosa. – To moja sprawa i nic ci do tego! Znajdę ją na swój sposób.  
- Świetnie! – Węgry ruszyła w jego stronę. - A tymczasem niech pozostali posłużą za króliki doświadczalne Wyzwolonych, tak? Tego właśnie chcesz? Nigdy nie sądziłam, że jesteś taki samolubny!  
- I kto tu jest samolubny? – odparował Holandia. – Przyznaj się, że chcesz po prostu znaleźć tego cholernego zdrajcę Austrię!  
- Nie… nie tylko!  
- Chcesz ratować zdrajcę? – wtrąciła się Natalia.  
- Nie nazywajmy nikogo zdrajcą, nie mamy dowodów… - zaprotestował słabo Litwa. – Poza tym, chyba zapominamy o czymś ważnym…  
- Jak chcesz, to idź go sobie szukaj sama, ja też poszukam Belgii sam!  
- Nie chodzi tylko o Rodericha! Musimy odnaleźć też pozostałe dziewczyny…  
- Ja idę szukać brata i jeśli będzie trzeba, to zrobię to sama!  
- Ameryka wciąż wydaje mi się podejrzany – odezwał się Chiny, na co Japonia pokręcił głową i coś powiedział, ale jego słowa zagłuszył Eduard.  
- Nigdy nie uwierzę w to, że Raivis zrobiłby coś takiego! – zawołał ponad jazgotem przekrzykujących się państw. Nikt go jednak nie słuchał.  
Nagle ktoś krzyknął. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Litwę, zwiniętego niemalże wpół i przyciskającego dłoń do twarzy.  
- Wsadziłem ci palec do oka? – zapytał Szwajcaria, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. – Przepraszam, to było niechcący.  
Poklepał niezdarnie Litwę po plecach i ruszył dalej przez pokój, potykając się o meble. Pozostali, nie licząc jęczącego Torisa, przyglądali mu się w ciszy. W końcu Vash przystanął opierając się o ścianę.  
- Poddaję się – powiedział. – Możecie pomóc mi trafić do drzwi?  
Dopiero po chwili odezwał się Tino.  
- Dokąd chcesz iść? – zapytał.  
Szwajcaria milczał przez chwilę, jakby się zastanawiał. Podrapał się w skroń pod bandażem.  
- Jak to dokąd? – powtórzył. – To chyba oczywiste: musimy pomóc uwięzionym.  
- Musimy? – odezwał się Chiny. – My?  
- Jeszcze niedawno mówiłeś, że powinniśmy trzymać się razem i sobie pomagać. – Spuścił głowę. – Chociaż nie wiem, czy tak według ciebie wygląda współpraca i wzajemna pomoc, bo kłócicie się jak stare baby. Bez urazy, Natalia.  
- Hej! – zawołała oburzona Węgry. – Ja też tu jestem!  
- Sam nie dam rady – ciągnął Vash. – Potrzebuję waszej pomocy.  
Białoruś zrobiła krok w jego stronę, ignorując spojrzenia pozostałych.  
- Pomożesz mi odnaleźć brata? – zapytała. Szwajcaria kiwnął głową. – W takim razie ja pomogę tobie. Teraz i później, gdy będziemy szukać Liechtenstein.  
- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia – mruknął Holandia, pocierając wierzchem dłoni czoło. – Żebym musiał ratować tego idiotę…  
- Nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak głębokich przemyśleń – Japonia zwrócił się z powagą do Chin, na co ten się żachnął.  
- Ej, skoro mnie Vash nie przeprosił, to znaczy, że uważa mnie za starą babę? – zapytała Węgry, ciągnąc za rękaw Eduarda, który starał się oderwać od twarzy Torisa jego dłonie i obejrzeć bolące oko.  
Tino odetchnął. Awantura została zażegnana, a pokój zapewniony. Teraz pozostaje tylko obmyślić plan, odnaleźć Kubę i resztę… Może nawet uda im się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat Berwalda. Tak, zdecydowanie im się uda.  
Wtedy zabrzęczał telefon w jego kieszeni. Spokojny nastrój prysł, a niepokój ścisnął mu żołądek, gdy tylko spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
- Tino – usłyszał w słuchawce głos Islandii. – Lepiej uciekaj. Zamierzam cię zdradzić.

* * *

Doktor Ross stał z założonymi rękami, wsparty od biurko w przestronnym, choć nieco zakurzonym pokoju w domu Włoch i w milczeniu przyglądał się siedzącemu na krześle mężczyźnie. Gdy doszedł do wniosku, że tamten nie zamierza odezwać się pierwszy, westchnął.  
- Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że wtargnął pan na teren objęty kwarantanną? – zapytał. Niemcy, bo to on siedział na krześle, patrzył na niego uważnie. Z całą pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę, co zrobił.  
- Przyjechałem w odwiedziny – odpowiedział. – Często tutaj bywam, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie za to zatrzymano.  
- Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby znalazł się pan w jakiejkolwiek innej części tego kraju – powiedział Ross, odpychając się od biurka. Obszedł mebel i podniósł z blatu plik kartek. – Ale wszedł pan do domu Włoch, który cierpi na chorobę, o której wciąż wiemy niewiele i która prawdopodobnie jest zakaźna…  
- To nie było wejście. On po prostu wtargnął tu siłą.  
Ross zmrużył oczy zły, że mu przerwano, i spojrzał na stojącego przy Niemcach potężnie zbudowanego mężczyznę. Był to dowódca jednostki specjalnej Wyzwolonych, zimny i bezwzględny człowiek, którego wraz z kilkoma ludźmi przydzielono Rossowi jako ochronę, gdy ten udawał się do Włoch. Doktor wiedział o nim tylko tyle, że nazywał się Meyers i że nienawidził personifikacji, traktując je niemal jak przedmioty. W swojej bezduszności i w skrajności swoich poglądów był bardzo podobny do dyrektora stowarzyszenia.  
Meyers uśmiechał się złośliwe, widząc niezadowolenie i niechęć na twarzy doktora. Wskazał kciukiem na Ludwiga, drugą rękę opierając na kaburze pistoletu.  
- Powinien zostać aresztowany na naruszenie kwarantanny – powiedział szorstko. – Nie rozumiem, po co zawraca pan sobie głowę rozmową.  
- Pozwól, że to ja zadecyduję, co teraz zrobimy – odparł zimno Ross. Meyers go irytował, ale nie mógł pozwolić się sprowokować. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji. W końcu to pod jego rozkazami była ochrona. Skierował spojrzenie na Niemcy. – Jak pan słyszał, będziemy zmuszeni pana zatrzymać i również poddać kwarantannie do czasu, aż…  
- Przyszliście po Włochy, prawda? – przerwał mu Ludwig. – Chcecie mu odebrać status personifikacji…  
- Myli się pan – Ross energicznie pokręcił głową. – Jestem lekarzem i być może będę mógł pomóc pańskiemu przyjacielowi. Działam na prośbę Włoch Południowych, który zwrócił się do Stowarzyszenia Wyzwolonych szukając pomocy dla brata.  
- Lovino się do was zgłosił? – Ludwig nie krył zaskoczenia. Choć Ross przytaknął, wciąż coś wydawało mu się podejrzane. – Jak chcecie pomóc Feliciano? Ludzie na to umierają…  
Meyers parsknął. Ross domyślał się, że mężczyzna śmiał się z wyrażenia, jakiego użył Niemcy. Dla niego personifikacje nie były ludźmi.  
- Wciąż pracujemy nad lekarstwem, ale terapia jest możliwa – powiedział doktor, ignorując wywracającego oczami Meyersa.  
- Chcę go zobaczyć – powiedział Ludwig.  
- Zapewniam, że nie zrobimy mu krzywdy. Poza tym kwarantanna…  
- I tak już ją naruszyłem – Niemcy wzruszył ramionami. Był bardzo zdeterminowany, by zobaczyć się z Włochami, co Rossowi wydało się podejrzane. Wyglądał, jakby starał się coś ukryć, odwracając ich uwagę. – Równie dobrze mogę się z nim spotkać. Potem możecie mnie odizolować, nie będę stawiał oporu.  
Tym ostatnim zdaniem doktor upewnił się, że Niemcy coś ukrywa. A mógł ukrywać tylko jedno: miejsce pobytu Prus. Jeśli Ross dobrze to rozegra, być może uda mu się dowiedzieć, gdzie w tej chwili przebywa brat Niemiec i dzięki temu uda się go pojmać. Zakrył dłonią uśmiech zadowolenia.  
- Właściwie to nie powinno zaszkodzić żadnemu z was… – zaczął wolno, ale zaraz przerwał mu Meyers.  
- Wykluczone – powiedział ostro. Zignorował wściekłe spojrzenie Rossa. – Jestem szefem pana ochrony, więc nie mogę pozwolić, by tych dwóch znalazło się razem w jednym pomieszczeniu. To niebezpieczne.  
- Nic mi nie będzie. Każ przyprowadzić tutaj Włochy.  
- Nadal uważam, że…  
- Sprzeciwiasz mi się? Przypominam, że podlegasz mnie, a ja podlegam bezpośrednio dyrektorowi. Chyba nie chcesz, by dotarły do niego słuchy o twojej niesubordynacji? – syknął Ross. Wiedział, że dał się sprowokować, ale miał dość. Ten człowiek działał mu na nerwy.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. W końcu Meyers uniósł kącik ust i odwrócił się do drzwi, by zawołać jednego ze swoich ludzi.  
- Jak pan sobie życzy – powiedział drwiąco.  
Po dłuższej chwili do pokoju wszedł Włochy. Kulał i wyglądał na przestraszonego. Dopiero gdy zauważył Ludwiga, jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech i wyraz ulgi.  
- Włochy! Wszystko w porządku? – zawołał Ludwig, zrywając się z krzesła.  
- Niemcy!  
Feliciano utykając ruszył w jego stronę, ale drogę zastąpił mu Meyers.  
- Wystarczy – rzucił opryskliwie, po czym odwrócił się do Ludwiga. – Zadowolony? Zobaczyłeś go i koniec.  
- Chcę z nim porozmawiać – zażądał Niemcy.  
- To nie najlepszy pomysł, ale… - zaczął Ross, gdy wtem rozległ się dzwonek jego telefonu. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył, kto dzwoni. Przeprosił, po czym odebrał.  
- Niemcy, tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś! – zawołał Feliciano ponad ramieniem Meyersa. – Zabronili mi widywać się z kimkolwiek, a braciszek Lovino zniknął gdzieś jakiś czas temu…  
- Feliciano, czy oni… nie zrobili ci czegoś dziwnego? – zapytał Ludwig, nie odrywając wzroku od zimnych oczu Meyersa. – Nie grozili, że cię zabiorą, prawda?  
- Nie… Doktor Ross jest bardzo miły i…  
- Zamknij się – warknął Meyers, odwracając się do Włoch. Machnął rękę na wciąż stojącego w drzwiach człowieka, który przyprowadził Feliciano. – Zabierz go.  
- Pozwól nam porozmawiać! – zaprotestował Ludwig. Wtedy podszedł do nich doktor Ross, który właśnie wkładał telefon do kieszeni marynarki.  
- Dostałem wiadomość od dyrektora – rzucił rozdrażnionym tonem. – Muszę natychmiast wracać do ośrodka. Pojmali Prusy.  
Ludwig zbladł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.  
- Co… co takiego? – zapytał. Doktor nie odpowiedział, tylko zamaszystym krokiem ruszył przez pokój.  
- Musiał mnie wezwać akurat teraz, gdy jeszcze nie skończyłem tutaj – mruczał do siebie. W końcu rzucił do Meyersa. – Nie mam innego wyjścia. Zabieramy Włochy ze sobą.  
- Ja nie chcę! – krzyknął przerażony Feliciano.  
- Pan niestety będzie musiał zostać w areszcie – Ross odwrócił się do Niemiec, ignorując protesty Włoch. - W końcu wtargnął pan na teren kwarantanny…  
Ludwig ocknął się, jakby dopiero teraz dotarła do niego waga słów doktora. Rzucił się za doktorem i chwycił go za ramię, próbując go zatrzymać.  
- Dokąd go zabieracie? Co chcecie mu zrobić? – zawołał, natarczywie szarpiąc rękaw marynarki Rossa.  
- Zapewniam pana, że…  
- Po co zabieracie Włochy i co chcecie zrobić mojemu bratu?!  
- Och, zamknij się w końcu! – warknął Meyers. Wyciągnął broń z kabury i kilkakrotnie wystrzelił.  
Feliciano zachwiał się, gdy kule uderzyły go w pierś. W uszach wciąż miał huk wystrzału i przeciągły krzyk Niemiec, wymieszany z wrzaskiem Rossa. Spojrzał w dół, na przód swojej koszuli, po której w strugach spływała krew.  
- Niemcy… - wychrypiał i zakaszlał, plując krwią. Nim upadł na podłogę, zdołał jeszcze powiedzieć: - Pomóż mi…  
Ludwig ryknął wściekle i rzucił się na Meyersa. W pół kroku zatrzymała go lufa pistoletu skierowana w jego głowę.  
- Nie radzę – syknął Meyers, spoglądając na Ludwiga. – Może nie umieracie od postrzałów, ale jestem całkiem pewny, że strzał w głowę rozwali każdego, nawet takie monstrum jak ty.  
- Meyers, czyś ty oszalał?! – wrzasnął Ross, dopadając do bezwładnego ciała Włoch. Kałuża krwi rozpłynęła się po miękkim dywanie. – On jest chory! Nie ma gwarancji, że tak łatwo z tego wyjdzie!  
- Nic mu nie będzie – odparł ochroniarz, nie spuszczając wzroku z dyszącego wściekłością Ludwiga. Wiedział, że Niemcy nie może mu nic zrobić, i to go bawiło. – W końcu mamy na sali lekarza, prawda?  
Ross zgrzytnął zębami. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że Meyers nigdy nie uznawał jego zwierzchnictwa. Mało tego, nie uznawał go nawet za kogoś równego sobie. Był lepszy od Rossa, bo nie bał się odebrać komuś życia, nawet jeśli była to personifikacja państwa. Teraz też widać było bijącą od niego bezduszną radość, gdy wciąż mierzył do Niemiec, który mógł tylko bezsilnie zaciskać pięści.  
- Chciałeś wiedzieć, po co go zabieramy? To masz odpowiedź – zwrócił się do Ludwiga, przesuwając palec po spuście. Kciukiem wskazał na nieprzytomnego Feliciano i doktora, który próbował zatamować krwawienie. – Mógłbym postrzelić go jeszcze kilka razy, a i tak by przeżył, dość szybko wracając do zdrowia. A my potrzebujemy właśnie tej waszej nieprzeciętnej odporności.  
- Ty draniu – syknął Niemcy, dygocząc ze złości. – Jesteście potworami…  
Meyers potrząsnął głową.  
- To wy jesteście potworami – odpowiedział. – A jeśli pozbycie się was da innym ludziom szansę na życie, to z przyjemnością się wami zajmę.  
- Cholera jasna! Nie dam sobie z tym rady – usłyszeli zdenerwowany głos Rossa. – Muszę natychmiast zawieźć go do ośrodka i tam udzielić mu pomocy…  
- Już się robi, szefie – powiedział drwiąco Meyers. Potem machnął pistoletem na Ludwiga. – A ty pójdziesz z nami. Chyba spieszy ci się zobaczyć brata, prawda?


	11. Rozdział X

Łóżko zatrzeszczało, gdy Szwecja przewracał się na plecy, a ostre światło jarzeniówki poraziło jego oczy. Zamrugał nerwowo, próbując przyzwyczaić się do zmiany oświetlenia. Pomieszczenie wydawało mu się nieznane, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach środków chemicznych.  
Co to za miejsce? Pamiętał wybuch w domu Tina, pogoń za Danią i Norwegią, a potem…  
Poderwał się szybko z pościeli i niemal od razu tego pożałował: jego głowa zapulsowała przenikliwym bólem, protestując przeciwko tak gwałtownym ruchom. Zamrugał ponownie, tym razem po to, by pozbyć się mroczków przed oczami.  
- W końcu się obudziłeś.  
Odwrócił się w stronę źródła głosu, próbując przemóc zawroty głowy. Nie miał okularów, więc obraz mu się rozmazywał, ale nie musiał dobrze widzieć, żeby rozpoznać, kto siedział na sąsiednim łóżku.  
- Dania – mruknął, rozcierając skronie.  
- Tobie też musieli podać końską dawkę anestetyku – powiedział tamten. – Mnie przy wstawaniu tak wykręciło, że się porzygałem. Lepiej nie ruszaj się zbyt gwałtownie.  
„Dobra rada", pomyślał z przekąsem Berwald czując, jak żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła. „Szkoda, że po fakcie".  
Próbując oderwać myśli od buntującego się żołądka, ostrożnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Stały w nim trzy łóżka, na jednym pościel była nienaruszona. Obok nich stały proste, metalowe szafki. Poza nim i Danią w salce nie było nikogo.  
- Gdzie… gdzie Norwegia? – wychrypiał Berwald, czując okropne drapanie w gardle. Jak długo był nieprzytomny?  
Dania spochmurniał.  
- Nie wiem – odpowiedział ponuro. – Gdy się obudziłem, byłeś tutaj tylko ty. Właściwie to skąd się tu wziąłeś?  
Szwecja zacisnął wargi, gdy przypomniał sobie, dlaczego trafił do tego dziwnego miejsca. A potem poczuł rosnącą wściekłość. Przez tego cholernego idiotę, który nigdy nikogo nie słuchał, wpakowali się w gigantyczne kłopoty i teraz nie wiedzą, czy Norwegia jeszcze żyje. Berwald błyskawicznie zerwał się z łóżka, chwycił Danię za t-shirt i zamierzył się na niego pięścią.  
- Ty… - syknął wściekle, gdy nagle cały pokój zawirował, a on sam upadł na kolana, wypuszczając Danię. Zakrył dłonią usta, a drugą oparł się o podłogę.  
- Mówiłem, żebyś się nie ruszał – powiedział Dania protekcjonalnie, wznosząc oczy do sufitu. Potem wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z niewielkiego pokoju, by po chwili wrócił z plastikowym kubkiem w ręce. Kucnął przy Szwecji. – Masz, napij się. Kranówa, ale kawa w automacie się skończyła, więc nie ma nic innego.  
- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał po chwili Berwald. Pot perlił mu się na czole, ale przynajmniej nie targały już nim nudności.  
- Nie mam pojęcia – Dania podszedł do okna i oparł się o parapet, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Wydaje mi się, że to jakiś szpital, ale nigdy nie widziałem tu innych pacjentów.  
- Szpital?  
- Sam zobacz.  
Berwald dźwignął się z podłogi i wyjrzał przez okno. Znajdowali się na jednym z kilku pięter wysokiego budynku. Na dachu jego bocznego skrzydła, widocznym z okna, wymalowana była wielka litera H.  
- Lądowisko dla helikopterów – stwierdził Szwecja.  
- Nie widziałem, żeby go używano. To miejsce wygląda na opuszczone, chociaż pewnie nie tak dawno, bo jeszcze wczoraj wypiłem kawę z automatu, zanim się skończyła.  
Berwald zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego ich tutaj zamknięto? To miejsce nie wyglądało na tajną bazę Wyzwolonych, a nawet jeśli nią było, to było tu zdecydowanie za cicho.  
- Nikogo nie widziałeś? – zapytał. Dania przez chwilę się zastanawiał.  
- Nie – odpowiedział. – Ktoś jednak musiał tu być wczoraj, kiedy się budziłem, bo zostawiono nam posiłek. Ale potem nikt więcej się nie pojawił. Dokąd idziesz?  
Szwecja nie odpowiedział. Ruszył do drzwi i wyszedł na długi korytarz, oświetlony jedynie jedną jarzeniówką, która mrugała denerwująco. Na całej długości ciągnął się rząd drzwi, takich samych jak te od ich pokoju. Berwald podszedł do jednych z nich i szarpnął za klamkę. Nie ustąpiły.  
- To na nic – usłyszał za sobą głos Danii. – Wszystkie są zamknięte.  
Zignorował jego uwagę i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, co rusz próbując otworzyć któreś z drzwi. Natrafił na łazienkę, z której wcześniej Dania przyniósł mu wody, a obok niej stał automat do kawy. Na wyświetlaczu mrugał zielony napis „Brak napojów. Przepraszamy".  
W końcu dotarł do wind. Nacisnął wszystkie przyciski, ale żadna nie zareagowała.  
- Musieli je zablokować – Dania wyrósł obok niego. Kciukiem wskazał na najbliższy załom korytarza. – Tam musi być wyjście, ale też jest zamknięte. Wszystko już sprawdzałem.  
Berwald bez zastanowienia podszedł do drzwi, o których mówił Dania. Były to solidne, ciężkie drzwi, bez żadnych szyb, które mogliby wybić, by się wydostać. Klęknął przy nich i przysunął twarz do szpary nad podłogą. Poczuł na policzkach lekki powiew powietrza.  
- Przeciąg? – mruknął do siebie. Po drugiej stronie musiała więc być klatka schodowa. „Gdyby tylko udało się nam w jakiś sposób wyłamać te drzwi…", pomyślał, mrużąc niedowidzące oczy przy oglądaniu zamku i zawiasów.  
- Nie da rady, antywłamaniówek z Ikei nie ruszysz – skomentował drwiąco Dania, widząc jego starania. Szwecja posłał mu niechętne spojrzenie i wstał z podłogi.  
Wędrowali jeszcze przez chwilę długim, mrocznym korytarzem, aż w końcu dotarli do jego końca. Ściana, pod którą stanęli, miała pod sufitem wąskie okna, przez które padało światło.  
- Ten korytarz musi się ciągnąć dalej – zawyrokował Dania. – Coś musi być po drugiej stronie. Tylko chyba nie damy rady przecisnąć się przez te okienka, a przynajmniej ty nie dasz rady…  
- Cicho.  
- No co? Ja też jestem wysoki, ale może jakoś bym sobie poradził…  
- Zamknij się – powtórzył ostrzej Berwald. – Słuchaj.  
Zza ściany dobiegały dźwięki stłumionej rozmowy.  
- Ktoś tam jest! – zawołał Dania, po czym przyłożył dłonie do ust i krzyknął. –Hej! Słyszycie nas? Heeej!  
Nie usłyszeli odpowiedzi. Odgłos rozmowy zza ściany na chwilę umilkł, po czym odezwał się znowu, tym razem odrobinę głośniej.  
- Ta ściana jest za gruba! – Nim Szwecja zdążył zaprotestować, Dania zaczął walić pięścią w mur, drąc się jeszcze bardziej. – Heeej! Pomocy!  
Odpowiedziało im głuche puknięcie.  
- Słyszą nas! – zawołał zaaferowany Dania. Odwrócił się do Berwalda. – Podsadź mnie!  
- Nie.  
- Chcę tylko zajrzeć przez okno! Może to ktoś z naszych, Norwegia albo ktoś inny z porwanych… Może będą mogli nam pomóc!  
Szwecja sapnął rozeźlony.  
- Norwegii tu nie ma – powiedział sucho. – A to dlatego, że wydałeś go Wyzwolonym!  
- Chciałem mu pomóc! Myślałem, że… – Dania urwał nagle. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko stłumiony gwar rozmów zza ściany i nerwowe pukanie. – Nie sądziłem, że to się tak skończy – podjął po chwili. – Ja po prostu nie chciałem, żeby umarł…  
- Nie zapytałeś, czego on chce.  
- Przynajmniej próbowałem coś zrobić! – wrzasnął Dania. Obaj stalli teraz naprzeciw siebie, wymieniając wściekłe spojrzenia. – Nie siedziałem z założonymi rękami jak ty!  
- Wyzwoleni chcieli go skrzywdzić!  
- A skąd ty to wiesz? Powiedzieli ci?  
Berwald zamilkł. Mógł powiedzieć mu o eksplozji w domu Tina, groźbach Wyzwolonych i umowie, jaką próbowali na nim wymusić. Mógł, ale wiedział, że brzmiałoby to jak usprawiedliwianie się. A przecież cała ta sytuacja była winą Szwecji, nawet jeśli ten dureń Dania również się do tego przyczynił.  
Był niemal tak samo winny zaginięcia Norwegii, jakby to on go tutaj przytaszczył. Gdyby tylko wtedy nie milczał i nie polegał jedynie na sobie!  
Wtedy Berwald skapitulował. Zły na siebie, odwrócił spojrzenie od Danii i podszedł do ściany. Oparł się o nią barkiem, a dłonie złożył w koszyk.  
- Właź – mruknął tylko, nie patrząc na niego.  
Pukanie w ścianę umilkło. Dania wsunął stopę w dłonie Szwecji i chwycił się wąskiego betonowego występu, gdzie osadzone było okno.  
- Podsadź mnie wyżej! Nic nie widzę – rzucił krótko, próbując się podciągnąć. Spod jego ślizgających się rąk na głowę Berwalda posypały się kłęby kurzu. – Wyżej!  
Szwecja kichnął, a Dania zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.  
- Co ty, do jasnej cholery, wyprawiasz? – krzyknął z góry. – Chcesz mnie zabić?  
- Już od dawna – mruknął Berwald, poprawiając ułożenie rąk i pewniej chwytając nogi Danii. Zacisnął zęby i podniósł go wyżej.  
- Widzisz coś? – zapytał po chwili.  
- Ciasno tu – jęknął z góry Dania wykręcając głowę, by nie uderzać nią o sufit. Przycisnął nos do szyby. – Po drugiej stronie też jest korytarz. Nikogo jednak nie…  
Wtedy na szybie tuż koło jego twarzy rozpłaszczyła się czyjaś dłoń. Dania wrzasnął przeraźliwie i odepchnął się od wąskiego parapetu. Szwecja nie utrzymał go i obaj polecieli na podłogę.  
- Co się stało? – zapytał Berwald. Prawie przyłożył temu idiocie, ale powstrzymał go wyraz bezbrzeżnego niedowierzania na jego twarzy. – Co widziałeś?  
Dania szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się ciemną sylwetkę na jasnym prostokącie światła, która najwyraźniej próbowała dojrzeć coś w ciemnościach korytarza za oknem.  
- T-to… - zaczął, wskazując palcem na sylwetkę w oknie, jakby wskazywał na ducha. – To Ukraina! Ona żyje!

* * *

Siedzieli we trzech w jednym z przestronnych pokoi laboratorium, przerobionym na tymczasowy areszt. Hiszpania zajął jedyne wolne krzesło, a Francis oparł się o metalowy stół i z założonymi na piersi rękami słuchał Ameryki, który odkąd tu trafili tłukł w metalowe drzwi, próbując dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o stanie Arthura.  
- Zamknij się w końcu! – padło zza drzwi.  
- Powiedzcie mi tylko, co z Arthurem!  
- A co, chcesz go dobić? – rzucił jakiś inny głos. Drugi zarechotał. – Potwór!  
- Daj już spokój, Al – powiedział Francis zmęczonym tonem. Ameryka wściekle uderzył pięścią w drzwi po raz ostatni i odepchnął się od nich, by zacząć nerwowo maszerować po salce. Francis nie wytrzymał długo. – Przestań! To wkurzające.  
Alfred przysiadł na stole, o który oparty był Francis, i zacisnął pięści.  
- Dlaczego nie chcą nam niczego powiedzieć? – zapytał. – Zabrali Arthura, a nas zamknęli w tej klitce. Na dodatek nie wiemy, co z Kubą i resztą…  
- Zamartwianie się nic nie pomoże…  
- A ty się nie martwisz? – zapytał ostro Alfred, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na Francisa, który zasłaniał dłonią oczy. – W ogóle nie interesuje cię to, czy Arthur jeszcze żyje?  
Francja oderwał palce od oczu i spojrzał na Amerykę. Widząc jego udręczoną twarz, Alfred odwrócił wzrok.  
- Czy któryś z was… - zaczął, gapiąc się w podłogę. – Czy któryś z was kiedykolwiek zabił człowieka?  
Zapadła cisza. Siedzący na krześle Hiszpania zdawał się nie słyszeć pytania, a Francis westchnął ciężko.  
- Ludzie umierali za nas na wojnach – odezwał się w końcu. – Ginęli w bitwach, w których my też braliśmy udział…  
- Nie o to pytam – przerwał mu Alfred. – Czy ty zabiłeś kogoś własnymi rękoma?  
- Nie – odpowiedział Francis po chwili milczenia. Nigdy nikogo nie zabił, bo wiedział, że śmierć jednego człowieka to śmierć cząstki jego własnej duszy. Gdyby nie ludzie, on również by nie istniał.  
- Ja też nigdy tego nie zrobiłem i nigdy nie chciałem tego zrobić – powiedział Ameryka. – Ale gdy tylko usłyszałem głos tego dyrektora, tak bardzo chciałem, żeby zginął… A teraz, jeśli Arthur umrze, to ja…  
Urwał. Francis z ukosa patrzył na jego zaciśnięte pięści, ale nie odpowiedział, chociaż doskonale go rozumiał.  
On też chciał zabić dyrektora.  
Kiedy podczas ucieczki natrafili na dyrektora Wyzwolonych i jego niewielki oddział, próbowali się bronić, ale bezskutecznie. Francja jako jedyny posiadał broń, ale nabojów miał niewiele. Gdyby tylko mogli przedostać się do wyjścia…  
Francis cudem uchylił się przed kulą, padając na kolana i na czworakach cofając się za załom korytarza, z którego wypadli. Wyjrzał lekko i wtedy go zobaczył. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ubrany w garnitur stał tam, osłaniany przez ludzi, którzy do nich strzelali. W ręku również trzymał broń.  
Francja zgrzytnął zębami i uniósł pistolet. Nie wiedział, kim jest ten człowiek, ale przeczuwał, że to właśnie on za tym wszystkim stoi. Jeśli się go pozbędzie…  
Tylko czy byłby w stanie to zrobić? Czy będzie miał na tyle odwagi?  
Dłoń zadrżała, więc chwycił broń pewniej. Miał wrażenie, że stojący w oddali mężczyzna uśmiecha się złowrogo. Jego ręka, w której trzymał niewielki pistolet, wykonała dziwny gest, widoczny tylko dla Francji, który pobiegł spojrzeniem w miejsce, które wskazywała. Otworzył usta, ale zamiast własnego głosu, usłyszał głos Hiszpanii.  
- Romano! – krzyknął Antonio, zostawiając na podłodze półprzytomnego Gilberta. Francis nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten wyszedł na korytarz. Zawołał za nim, ale Hiszpania nie słuchał, wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w stojącego po stronie Wyzwolonych Lovina, wystawiony na strzały.  
Żaden jednak nie padł.  
- Wyłazić! – krzyknął jeden z ludzi, mierząc do Antonia. – Rzućcie broń, to nie zrobimy wam krzywdy!  
Francis zaklął pod nosem, zaciskając dłoń na pistolecie tak mocno, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Wtem poczuł, jak czyjaś dłoń chwyta go za kostkę. Spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć intensywnie wpatrujące się w niego oczy Gilberta. Jego palce, trzymające Francisa, drżały, a oddech miał krótki i urywany.  
- Nie… - wysapał z trudem. – Jeszcze możecie… jeszcze możecie uciec… Zostawcie mnie i…  
- Nie ma mowy. Nie zostawimy cię.  
- Umawialiśmy się…  
- Złamałem umowę, trudno. Najwyżej potem mi za to przyłożysz – powiedział Francis, opuszczając dłonie. Broń wyrzucił na korytarz, tak by Wyzwoleni ją widzieli. – Weszliśmy tu razem i razem wyjdziemy.  
Gdy wychodził razem z Arthurem, by stanąć obok Antonia, zdołał usłyszeć jeszcze cichy szept.  
- Francis, ty cholerny draniu… Nigdy nie miałeś zamiaru jej dotrzymać…  
Potem Gilbert stracił przytomność i Francis do tej pory nie wiedział, co się dzieje z przyjacielem. Po strzelaninie, w której ucierpiał Arthur, niemal od razu zostali zamknięci w tym skromnie umeblowanym pokoju, oddzieleni od pozostałych, pozostawieni na pastwę dręczących myśli.  
Antonio od paru godzin się nie odzywał, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego Lovino ich zdradził. Starał się odepchnąć od siebie myśl, że to on ich w to wpakował, zarówno Francję i pozostałych, jak i samego Romano, któremu wcześniej nierozważnie zdradził plan całej akcji.  
- Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał – powiedział tylko, gdy Francis próbował z nim rozmawiać. – Odwrócił się i nie chciał na mnie patrzeć. Co się stało?  
Alfred wciąż denerwował się losem Arthura i innych, ale Francis również nie mógł spokojnie myśleć.  
Dyrektor Wyzwolonych. Człowiek, którego znał.  
Pamiętał, że spotkał go w Paryżu wiele lat temu. Wtedy dyrektor był młodym mężczyzną, tak bardzo zaskoczonym spotkaniem z personifikacją, że na początku nawet nie uwierzył, że widzi Francję.  
- Czym ty tak właściwie jesteś? – zapytał wtedy, zaraz po tym, jak wspomniał swojego dziadka, który za czasów swojej młodości zrobił sobie zdjęcie z Francisem. – Wyglądasz tak samo, jak na tamtej fotografii sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat!  
„Nigdy bym nie uwierzył, że ten zachwycony spotkaniem chłopak stanie się dyrektorem instytucji, która pozbywa się personifikacji…", pomyślał Francja. „Tylko dlaczego on to robi?".  
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Alfred, który nagle zeskoczył ze stołu i zarzucił obie ręce na głowę.  
- O jasna cholera! – zawołał, ciągnąc się za włosy. – Na śmierć zapomniałem!  
- Co się stało? – zapytał Francis.  
- Matthew! – Ameryka odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał na niego zaaferowany. – Jeżeli wiedzą, że to nie ja siedzę w areszcie domowym, to…  
Nie dokończył, gdyż niespodziewanie drzwi do pokoju, w którym się znajdowali, otwarły się i stanął w nich dyrektor, a wraz z nim dwóch uzbrojonych ludzi. Za nimi stał Lovino.  
- Romano! – zawołał Hiszpania, zrywając się z krzesła, reagując tak żywo po raz pierwszy odkąd tu trafili. Lovino jednak odwrócił wzrok.  
Do dyrektora dopadł Ameryka. Niemal chwycił go za klapy marynarki, ale powstrzymało go poruszenie wśród dwójki jego ochroniarzy. Stanął więc zaledwie krok od niego, zaciskając nerwowo pięści.  
- Co z Arthurem? – zapytał, łypiąc groźnie na dyrektora. Ten nie stracił jednak uprzejmego wyrazu twarzy.  
- Witam panów – powiedział, wyginając usta w grzecznym uśmiechu. – Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie niedogodności związane z odizolowaniem panów w tym pokoju. Proszę zrozumieć, że było to niezbędne…  
- Pytałem, co z Arthurem! – zawołał Alfred. Broń w rękach ochroniarzy uniosła się ostrzegawczo.  
Dyrektor spojrzał na niego, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył. Na jego twarzy wymalował się współczujący wyraz.  
- Pan Kirkland znajduje się pod dobrą opieką – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku od oczu Ameryki. – Jego stan jest jednak bardzo ciężki. Nie ma gwarancji, że…  
- To zróbcie coś! – Alfred miał gdzieś groźne postawy ochrony i głośne ostrzeżenia Francisa. Chwycił dyrektora za marynarkę i przysunął twarz do jego twarzy. – Przecież możecie mu pomóc, prawda?  
- Mamy możliwość zastosowania nowej terapii. Zrobimy, co w naszej mocy – powiedział Jones, delikatnie odsuwając się od Alfreda. Skierował wzrok na Francję i Hiszpanię. – Panowie są wolni.  
- Co takiego? – Francja zamrugał. – Nie aresztujecie nas?  
- Wtargnęli panowie do budynku Stowarzyszenia Wyzwolonych, pobili kilku ludzi, próbowali porwać pana Kirklanda oraz wywołali strzelaninę. Rozumiem, że po takich wyczynach mogą panowie sądzić, że zostaniecie aresztowani. – Dyrektor otrzepał marynarkę i wygładził jej wyłogi. – Niestety, nie mamy prawa tego zrobić bez zezwolenia, ponieważ tylko wasze rządy są do tego uprawnione. Co prawda moglibyśmy was zatrzymać do czasu rozpatrzenia naszej skargi, ale skoro oddali nam panowie przysługę, to przymkniemy na to oko.  
- Przysługę?  
Jones wskazał na Alfreda.  
- Dostarczyli nam panowie dwóch zbiegów, Prusy i Amerykę. Jesteśmy wam wdzięczni za współpracę, dlatego też zapomnimy o całej sprawie. – Gestem pokazał na stojącego za nim ochroniarza. - Jeden z tych panów odprowadzi was do wyjścia.  
- Nigdzie nie pójdziemy bez Gilberta! – powiedział Francis. Coś mu się w tym nie podobało.  
- Prusy potrzebuje opieki medycznej – odparł dyrektor zmęczonym tonem, jakby powtarzał to już wielokrotnie. – Tylko my jesteśmy w stanie mu jej udzielić. Zapewniam, że nic mu nie grozi. – Spojrzał ponownie na Francisa, ale tym razem w jego oczach nie było uprzejmości, tylko groźba. – A może wolą panowie tu zostać i nas przypilnować?  
Francis jedynie zgrzytnął zębami. Spojrzał na Hiszpanię i rzucił do niego suche „Chodźmy".  
- A ja? – zawołał Ameryka, patrząc za wychodzącymi. Francis posłał mu przez ramię przepraszające spojrzenie.  
- Pan pójdzie ze mną – odezwał się Jones. – Chciałbym panu coś pokazać.

* * *

Ochroniarz dostał jakieś nagłe wezwanie i musiał wracać. Wpuścił więc Francję i Hiszpanię do jakiegoś pustego pomieszczenia i kazał zaczekać. Nim jednak zamknął drzwi, do środka wszedł jeszcze Lovino.  
- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Francis, uprzedzając Antonia. Lovino spojrzał na niego buńczucznie.  
- Przyszedłem tu w interesach – odpowiedział.  
- W interesach – powtórzył Francis, robiąc krok w jego stronę. – A możesz nam powiedzieć, co za interesy sprawiły, że nas zdradziłeś?  
Oczy Lovina rozszerzyły się lekko, po czym odwrócił twarz.  
- Nie… nie zdradziłem was – powiedział. – Przecież was wypuszczają.  
- Więc zdradziłeś Gilberta i Alfreda.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że Ameryka też z wami będzie. Słyszałem tylko o Gilbercie – spojrzał z ukosa na Hiszpanię, który wpatrywał się w niego pełnym żalu spojrzeniem. To go zdenerwowało. – To zbieg! Nic dobrego by nie wyszło z jego ukrywania.  
- To nasz przyjaciel! – odezwał się Antonio. Zrobił zdecydowany krok w stronę Lovina, chwycił go za ramię i mocno ścisnął. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Roma?  
- Obiecali pomóc Feliciano! – Lovino skrzywił się, gdy palce Antonia wbiły mu się w ciało. - A teraz puszczaj!  
- Pomogą Feliciano za Gilberta? Tak się z nimi umówiłeś?  
- To boli, ty draniu! Puszczaj mnie!  
- Zaczekaj! – zawołał Francis, zdecydowanie odsuwając Antonia od Lovina. Chwycił go za to samo miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą trzymał go Hiszpania. Włochy stęknął.  
- Nie dotykaj mnie! – syknął. Gdy Francja, marszcząc brwi, sięgnął do kołnierzyka jego koszuli, szarpnął się wściekle. Machnął na odlew otwartą dłonią, trafiając Francisa w twarz, odskoczył do tyłu i uderzył plecami o ścianę.  
- Roma – zapytał Antonio podchodząc do niego. Lovino rozejrzał się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. – Co się stało?  
- Dlaczego to ukrywasz? – zapytał Francis, rozcierając uderzony policzek. – To dlatego zgłosiłeś się do Wyzwolonych?  
- Nic nie ukrywam! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju, do cholery!  
Oczy Antonia otwarły się szeroko, gdy w jego sercu zrodziło się straszne przypuszczenie. Chwycił wyrywającego się Lovina i szarpnął za kołnierz koszuli, obnażając kawałek ciała. Głośno wciągnął powietrze.  
Od ramienia, wąskim pasmem nad obojczykiem, sięgając niemal szyi rozlewała się sina plama.

* * *

Alfred niemal nie poznał Arthura leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku. Widywał go chorego, ale ten widok był inny. Zależny od pracujących wokół niego maszyn i uwijających się przy nim lekarzy, przerażająco blady, wydawał się być tak bardzo kruchy, jakim go Alfred nigdy nie widział i nie chciał widzieć.  
Wyglądał jak umierający człowiek. Gdy Ameryka o tym pomyślał, zagryzł wargi prawie do krwi.  
- Jak pan widzi, jego stan jest krytyczny – odezwał się dyrektor poważnym tonem. Patrzył przez szybę do salki, w której lekarze usilnie starali się ratować życie Arthura. – Kula rozerwała duże naczynie krwionośne i uszkodziła kilka ważnych organów. Był stabilny przez ostatnie dwie godziny, ale teraz…  
Pisk aparatury medycznej wzmógł się, słyszeli go nawet zza zamkniętych drzwi. Ameryka spuścił głowę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
- Pomóżcie mu – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Proszę.  
- Taki mamy zamiar – odpowiedział dyrektor. – Wbrew pozorom, chcemy ratować ludzi. Niech pan spojrzy, widzi pan tego lekarza?  
Do salki wpadł kolejny lekarz, który najwyraźniej był ich przełożonym. Szybko ocenił sytuację i wydał kilka poleceń. Po chwili przyniesiono mu sporą strzykawkę z lśniącym płynem.  
- Wie pan, co to jest? – zapytał Jones. Alfred pokręcił przecząco głową, niezbyt zainteresowany. – To roztwór substancji, którą uzyskujemy podczas procesu depersonifikowania, produkt uboczny rozpadu osobowości. Wciąż badamy jego właściwości lecznicze, ale sądzimy, że może pomóc panu Kirklandowi.  
- Wyleczycie go… nim samym? – Ameryka zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał, co właśnie powiedział dyrektor, ale zastanawiało go co innego.  
Dlaczego on mu o tym mówi?  
- Wyleczymy go tym, co kiedyś pozwalało jego ranom goić się w niezwykłym tempie i pomagało unikać chorób.  
- Czy potem znowu będzie taki jak ja? To znaczy, czy znowu będzie personifikacją?  
- Nie – odpowiedział dyrektor. – Stężenie tego produktu jest zbyt małe, by ponownie mógł się stać Wielką Brytanią, ale może mu pomóc wyzdrowieć. O ile przeżyje podanie leku – dodał po chwili, ale znacznie ciszej.  
Pisk maszyn nagle umilkł, by po chwili zamienić się w miarowe pikanie. Lekarze wyraźnie się rozluźnili, a z nimi Alfred, stojący za szybą. Między fartuchami zdołał dojrzeć twarz Arthura. Miał wrażenie, że jego twarz przestała być tak przeraźliwie blada, ale być może mu się wydawało. Oparł czoło o szybę, czując niewysłowioną ulgę.  
Arthur żył.  
- Rozumie pan teraz, dlaczego to robimy? – dobiegł do niego głos dyrektora. – Chcemy wyzwolić ludzi od śmierci i chorób, a ich bliskich od strachu. Nie chcemy niczyjej krzywdy.  
Ameryka kiwnął głową. To dlatego Wyzwoleni zaczęli swoją działalność. Chcą tylko pomagać ludziom.  
Gdyby jednak ich nie było, Arthur nigdy nie znalazłby się w takim stanie. Niewiele brakowało, a umarłby, czyniąc z Alfreda zabójcę.  
Odgonił niechciane myśli. Zastanowi się nad tym później, teraz mógł tylko dziękować losowi, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

* * *

W szpitalnym korytarzu dyrektor Jones został sam. Ameryka został odprowadzony do swojego pokoju, gdzie będzie mógł przemyśleć to, co widział i co usłyszał.  
„A potem sam się zgodzi na współpracę", pomyślał dyrektor. „Nie będzie potrzeby użerać się z amerykańskim rządem, by go dostać".  
Zauważył doktora Rossa, który niedawno przyleciał z Włoch. Teraz zaaferowany wydawał polecenia przeniesienia kolejnego pacjenta, któremu mieli pomóc. Gdy dostrzegł dyrektora, pośpieszył do niego, by przekazać mu wiadomości. W tym czasie podszedł do nich jeden z ochroniarzy i poinformował o tym, że zakończyli przygotowania i Francja i jego towarzysze mogą już opuścić budynek.  
- Jest pan pewien, że to dobry pomysł, by pozwolić im odejść? – zapytał Ross, patrząc na pełen zadowolenia uśmiech rozlewający się na twarzy dyrektora. „Czyli znowu ma jakiś plan", pomyślał.  
- Nie powiedziałem, że pozwolę komuś odejść – odezwał się Jones. – Wiedzą za dużo. Przetransportujemy ich do kliniki, gdzie jest reszta.  
- A Włochy Południowe? Umawiał się z panem, że…  
Dyrektor zwrócił na niego uważne spojrzenie, potem powoli, dobitnie akcentując każde słowo, powiedział.  
- Nie pozwolę nikomu uciec.

* * *

- A co wy tu robicie? – zapytał Francja, patrząc na wprowadzanych do pokoju Turcję i Grecję. Czekanie na powrót ochroniarza przedłużało się i Francisa zaczynało to niepokoić.  
- Powiedzieli, że nas wypuszczą – odpowiedział Turcja, a Grecja tylko kiwnął głową. – Za to zabrali Kubę.  
„Coś tu nie pasuje", pomyślał Francis. „To, że naszą trójkę wypuszczają, jest jeszcze jako tako zrozumiałe, ale na tych dwóch mają papier. Dlaczego niby mieliby ich uwolnić razem z nami?".  
- A ten co tu robi? – zapytał Heracles, wskazując na siedzącego w kącie Lovina, który ciasno obejmował swoje kolana. Naprzeciw niego z przygnębionym wyrazem twarzy siedział Hiszpania.  
Francja westchnął i pokrótce opowiedział. Gdy skończył, Turcja syknął.  
- Zdrajca! Własnego brata też byś wydał?  
Lovino tylko mocniej przycisnął twarz do kolan. Milczał, gdy Hiszpania próbował zagaić rozmowę.  
- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? – pytał. – Gdybyś tylko o to poprosił, pomógłbym ci.  
- Odwal się.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i dwóch ochroniarzy wyprosiło ich z sali. Wyszli przed budynek na duży plac, na którym stały dwa samochody: van i karetka pogotowia, z której właśnie kogoś wynoszono. Lovino przystanął.  
- Feliciano? – zapytał, rozpoznając ciało brata. – Feliciano!  
Chciał rzucić się w tamtym kierunku, ale drogę zastąpił mu ochroniarz.  
- Nie wolno – powiedział krótko.  
- Przepuść mnie!  
- Nie – wskazał na vana. – Wsiadaj. Pozostali też.  
- Dlaczego niby mamy to zrobić? – zapytał Turcja. – Jesteśmy wolni, możemy iść, gdzie chcemy.  
- Podwieziemy was. A teraz wsiadać, zanim stracę cierpliwość.  
Francis nagle zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Odwrócił się gwałtownie do idącego za nim Hiszpanii.  
- To podstęp! – krzyknął. – Uciekajmy!  
Nie musiał mówić dwa razy. Turcja niemal natychmiastowo zawinął pięścią w nos ochroniarza i pognał przed siebie, ciągnąc za sobą Grecję.  
- W tym aucie jest ich jeszcze dwóch! – zawołał i zaraz na potwierdzenie jego słów, z vana wysypali się kolejni ludzie. – Bierzemy karetkę!  
Jeden z Wyzwolonych, prawdopodobnie kierowca vana, dopadł do uciekającego Francisa i kopnął go, trafiając w kostkę. Francja wyrżnął się jak długi. Atakujący kopnął go jeszcze kilkukrotnie, gdy nagle zadrżał i upadł ciężko na ziemię.  
- Paralizator? To trochę nie w naszym stylu – odezwał się Francis, z trudem dźwigając się i patrząc na Antonia, który stał nad ciałem ochroniarza z niewielkim urządzeniem w ręku. – Skąd go masz?  
- Gilbert mi dał. Całkiem o nim zapomniałem.  
„Typowe", pomyślał Francis, gdy zaatakował ich drugi mężczyzna. Ten miał broń i właśnie szykował się do strzału, gdy nagle upadł z krzykiem, wypuszczając pistolet z ręki. Z jego nogi ciekła krew.  
- Co się tak grzebiecie?! – wrzasnął Turcja, wyglądając przez otwarte drzwi karetki i wymachując karabinem, który prawdopodobnie znalazł w środku. – Heracles, jedź! Zaraz będzie ich więcej!  
- Trzeba było nie strzelać! – odpowiedział mu Grecja. Zahamował przy Francji i Hiszpanii, z tylnymi drzwiami otwartymi na oścież. Francis wskoczył do środka.  
- Antonio, szybciej!  
- Romano zniknął!  
W zamieszaniu nawet nie zauważyli, że Lovino przepadł. Francis zaklął szpetnie.  
- Musiał pobiec za Feliciano! – zawołał.  
- Zostawcie go, nie ma czasu! – krzyknął Turcja. Wystrzelił parokrotnie, gdy w ich stronę posypały się strzały. Na placu pojawiali się kolejni Wyzwoleni. – To zdrajca!  
Antonio zgrzytnął zębami i pobiegł w stronę budynku, do wejścia, przez które musiano wnieść Feliciano.  
- Podjedźcie pod tamte drzwi! – krzyknął jeszcze, nim stracili go z oczu.  
- Cholera jasna! Heracles! – zawołał Sadiq. – Zajedź tamtym drogę, ostrzelam ich!  
- Nie myśl, że możesz mi rozkazywać!  
Autem zarzuciło, gdy Grecja nagle skręcił. Francja stracił równowagę i uderzył skronią w jakąś półkę, na tyle mocno, że na chwilę go zamroczyło. Na zewnątrz wysypywały się jakieś drobne elementy wyposażenia karetki. W drzwi uderzyła kula  
- Pospiesz się, Antonio! – krzyknął Francis.  
Tymczasem Hiszpania patrzył, jak jeden z sanitariuszy pada w drzwiach, porażony paralizatorem. Obok niego leżało jeszcze dwóch, skołowanych i jęczących, a nad nimi stał Lovino, przerażony miejscem, w którym się znalazł.  
- Nie mogę go znaleźć! – zawołał do Antonia. – Nie mogę znaleźć Feliciano!  
- Musimy uciekać!  
- Nie!  
Hiszpania usłyszał, że pod drzwi zajeżdża karetka. Nie miał czasu, by przekonywać Lovina, podszedł więc do niego i z całej siły rąbnął go w chore ramię w pięści. Romano wrzasnął i skulił się na podłodze.  
- Ty cholerny…!  
- Przepraszam, Roma – powiedział Antonio, chwytając go na ręce. Odwrócił się do wyjścia, gdy nagle poczuł w nodze ukłucie. Spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć strzykawkę wbitą w łydkę i dyszącego sanitariusza, który czołgał się po podłodze. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech satysfakcji.  
- Antonio! – rozległo się przy drzwiach. Hiszpania zrobił kilka kroków i potknął się.  
- Co jest? – zapytał Lovino, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Antonio zebrał się w sobie i ruszył biegiem.  
Na zewnątrz rozpętała się strzelanina. Jeśli się nie pospieszą, nie zdołają uciec.  
- Francis! – krzyknął Hiszpania. – Ruszajcie już!  
Wypadł na plac, karetka była kilka metrów przed nim i wciąż się oddalała. Przyspieszył, popędzany krzykiem Francji i świstem latających mu nad głową kul. Metr przed karetkę zamachnął się i wrzucił Lovina przez otwarte drzwi. A potem upadł na czworaki.  
- Antonio! – krzyknął za nim Francis. – Zawróćcie!  
- Nie damy rady, za bardzo nas ostrzeliwują! Musimy uciekać!  
„Nie!", chciał zawołać Francja, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Nie wiedział tylko, czy od unoszącego się w powietrzu pyłu, czy od wcześniejszego krzyku.  
Lovino na kolanach przysunął się do drzwi, ściskając bolący bark.  
- Ty idioto! – wrzasnął, choć karetka wypadła już na ulicę i dawno stracili z oczu Hiszpanię.


	12. Rozdział XI

Dyrektor przemierzał korytarz laboratorium zamaszystym krokiem, lekkim skinieniem głowy odpowiadając na powitania mijanych pracowników. W zamyśleniu sięgnął ręką do kieszeni marynarki. Przesunął dłonią po nieznacznej wypukłości materiału i przyspieszył kroku.  
Czas przesunąć kolejny pionek.  
Wszedł do jednej z sal i stanął przed łóżkiem, z którego niezgrabnym ruchem dźwigał się Austria. „Nie Austria, tylko Roderich Edelstein", poprawił się w myślach Jones. Był on kolejnym państwem, które pomyślnie przeszło proces depersonifikowania i jednym z tych, które udało się uratować spod gruzów domu Monako.  
Otarta skóra na twarzy Rodericha napięła się, gdy uchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć. Jego spojrzenie tylko potwierdziło wcześniejsze przypuszczenia dyrektora. „Jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by odzyskać to, co mu zabrano" pomyślał Jones i uśmiechnął się w duchu. To było zbyt proste.  
- Jak się pan dzisiaj czuje? – zapytał, nim Edelstein zdążył się odezwać. Udając zainteresowanie, sięgnął po kartę pacjenta, którą jeden z lekarzy zostawił na stoliku. Kątem oka zauważył lekkie zmieszanie na twarzy mężczyzny, jakby spodziewał się on innych słów. „Cierpliwości", pomyślał z rozbawieniem Jones. „Za chwilę powiem ci, czego od ciebie chcę". – Pański stan jest zadowalający. Dzisiaj będzie pan mógł opuścić naszą siedzibę i zacząć nowe życie.  
W oczach pacjenta błysnęło zaskoczenie, które szybko zmieniło się w oburzenie. Roderich sztywno pokręcił głową.  
- Niech mnie pan nie okłamuje – powiedział w końcu. Jego głos był cichy i lekko zachrypnięty. – Wciąż mam swoje wspomnienia. Po co je zostawiliście? Po co odebraliście mi status personifikacji…  
- Nie przyszedłem tutaj, by po raz kolejny tłumaczyć, dlaczego zmuszeni byliśmy wykonać zabieg – przerwał mu Jones, odkładając kartę z powrotem na miejsce. Wbił w Rodericha znudzone spojrzenie. – Umawialiśmy się, że jeśli pomoże nam pan odnaleźć ukrywające się państwa, to my wstrzymamy się w wykonaniem zlecenia i podejmiemy się rozmów z austriackim rządem. Niestety – dodał z naciskiem, z zadowoleniem zauważając, jak mężczyzna zaciska szczęki – pan nawalił.  
Roderich otworzył usta, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale się zawahał. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.  
- Ale przecież wtedy razem ze mną wyciągnęliście też innych. Wywiązałem się ze swojej części umowy – wypalił w końcu. Zaraz potem jego twarz poczerwieniała.  
„Próbuje ratować siebie kosztem przyjaciół". Jones lekko pokręcił głową, czując rosnącą pogardę. „To nawet nie jest ludzkie. Zachowuje się jak zwierzę, dla którego ważne jest tylko przetrwanie".  
Choć to dobrze się składa. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.  
- Właśnie dlatego mam dla pana propozycję – odezwał się dyrektor, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki. – Austriacki rząd wie, że jest pan pod naszą opieką, ale nie poinformowaliśmy go jeszcze, że wykonaliśmy zabieg. Wciąż możemy podjąć próby rozmów i przekonania go, by nie rezygnowano z pana. Za to, że mimo złamania warunków naszej umowy, udało się panu pomóc nam zatrzymać kilka z poszukiwanych państw, damy panu drugą szansę…  
Zawiesił głos, gdy w jego ręku błysnęła niewielka, może dziesięciomililitrowa ampułka, wypełniona złocistym płynem. Roderich głośno wciągnął powietrze.  
- To jest… - zaczął, wyciągając rękę. Jones szybko zacisnął palce na ampułce, ukrywając ją w dłoni.  
- Zgadza się – powiedział. – To stężony produkt, który zyskujemy w procesie depersonifikowania. Inaczej mówiąc, w tej ampułce mieści się wszystko, co czyniło pana Austrią.  
Widział w oczach Edelsteina głód graniczący niemal z żądzą, urwał więc na chwilę, by powstrzymać cisnące się na usta słowa niechęci. Dopiero po chwili kontynuował.  
- Jesteśmy gotowi oddać to panu pod jednym warunkiem. Odnajdzie pan i przyprowadzi tutaj pozostałe państwa.  
Roderich oderwał spojrzenie od jego pięści i popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.  
- Niby jak mam to zrobić? – zapytał. Wrócił jego dawny wywyższający się ton, który Jones znał z ich pierwszego spotkania. – Nawet jeśli ich znajdę, to wiedzą, że wcześniej byłem po waszej stronie. Nigdzie ze mną nie pójdą.  
- To znaczy, że musi pan być przekonujący – odparł dyrektor znużonym głosem.  
- Nie uwierzą mi. To nie ma sensu – powiedział Roderich po chwili milczenia.  
Jones zgrzytnął zębami i pochylił się lekko nad siedzącym na łóżku mężczyzną.  
- Czy mnie się wydaje, czy panu nie podoba się ta propozycja? – syknął. – Woli pan stracić to, co czyniło pana wyjątkowym? Nie zrobi pan niczego, czego inni nie zrobiliby na pana miejscu.  
Roderich wbił spojrzenie w swoje dłonie.  
- Oni by tego nie zrobili – powiedział po chwili milczenia.  
„Wyrzuty sumienia", pomyślał Jones, zgrzytając zębami. „Tego się nie spodziewałem".  
Potem nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, cisnął trzymaną w ręku ampułką o podłogę. Delikatne szkło rozbiło się, a znajdujący się wewnątrz płyn rozprysnął się szeroko.  
- Co…! - zdołał wykrztusić z siebie Roderich, nim zaskoczenie odebrało mu mowę. Zsunął się z łóżka i opadł na kolana, drżącą ręką dotykając mokrej podłogi, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi. – Dlaczego…?  
- Zbyt długo się pan wahał.  
Kucnął obok Rodericha i spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
- Jestem konkretnym człowiekiem, dlatego też oczekuję konkretnych odpowiedzi – zaczął tłumaczyć. – I muszę wiedzieć, czy inwestycja przyniesie mi zyski. Moja oferta była intratna, ale skoro nie widziałem pana motywacji…  
- Przecież zrobiłem wszystko, czego ode mnie chcieliście! A teraz ja…  
- Gdybym teraz ponowił propozycję, jaka byłaby pana odpowiedź?  
Roderich popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, odrywając poruszone spojrzenie od plamy na podłodze.  
- Co takiego? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na rozlany płyn, jakby zaraz miał cudownie znaleźć się z powrotem w szklanej ampułce, po czym spojrzał ponownie na Jonesa, który niespiesznie odpowiedział.  
- Dziewczyna, dla której szukał pan u nas pomocy zaraz po tym, jak wygrzebaliście się spod gruzów…  
- Liechtenstein jest tylko dzieckiem – Roderich potrząsnął głową czując, do czego zmierza dyrektor. – Nie mieszajcie jej do tego.  
- Ma pan rację. Jest TYLKO dzieckiem.  
Oczy Edelsteina rozszerzyły się, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Jonesa. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się w duchu.  
- Oferuję panu coś więcej, niż tylko powrót do wcześniejszego stanu. Gwarantuję też, że nikt nie będzie pana więcej nękał. Damy panu ochronę – powiedział z powagą. Dostrzegł na twarzy Rodericha długo wyczekiwane wahanie. – To moja ostateczna propozycja. Jaka będzie pana odpowiedź?  
Nagle jakiś zaaferowany młody mężczyzna wpadł bez pukania do pokoju. Zauważył Jonesa i od razu się do niego zwrócił.  
- Panie dyrektorze! Mamy problem. Sealandia uciekł i prawdopodobnie zmierza w kierunku przejścia do sal konferencyjnych…  
Urwał, gdy zobaczył klęczącego na podłodze Rodericha. Zaskoczony niecodziennym widokiem nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Jones posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie i wyprostował się groźnie.  
- Wynoś się – warknął. – Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty?  
- Ale jeśli dotrze do sal…  
- Nie wiesz, co macie w takiej sytuacji robić? – Dyrektor kątem oka spojrzał na wciąż klęczącego na podłodze Edelsteina zastanawiając się, czy zrozumiał on cokolwiek z tej prowadzonej właśnie rozmowy. Nie widząc jego zainteresowania, zwrócił spojrzenie na stojącego w drzwiach człowieka. – Znajdźcie go. Ja za chwilę będę w biurze, niech dowódca z jednostki odpowiedzialnej za opiekę nad nim też tam będzie. A teraz się wynoś.  
Zamykane w pośpiechu drzwi trzasnęły. Jones odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na Rodericha, który wciąż wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Potem pochylił się i wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
- Więc jak? – zapytał.

* * *

Peter pozwolił sobie odetchnąć głębiej dopiero wtedy, gdy tupot ciężkich butów ucichł za załomem korytarza. Wysunął głowę z ciemnej wnęki w ścianie, gdzie ukrył się między dystrybutorem wody a kubłem na śmieci. Nie widząc nikogo na korytarzu, wychynął z ukrycia i pobiegł w przeciwną stronę, niż wcześniej udali się poszukujący go prześladowcy.  
Trafił do tego dziwnego miejsca zaraz po tym, jak Islandia z jego pomocą uciekł ze szpitala i udał się do biurowca Wyzwolonych. Tam zażądał ochrony dla siebie i Sealandii w zamian za wyjawienie miejsca pobytu Finlandii i zbiegłych państw, które ukrywał. Potem Islandia, wciąż osłabiony po niedawnym wypadku, poprosił Wyzwolonych o opiekę w ich klinice.  
Wszystko zgodnie z planem.  
- Dzięki temu dowiemy się, gdzie przetrzymują Norwegię i pozostałych. Bo na pewno nie tu – tłumaczył Peterowi, gdy podpierając się na jego ramieniu, stał przed wejściem do biurowca. – Potem uciekniesz i skontaktujesz się z Tinem. On będzie na ciebie czekał.  
- Buła z masłem, nie masz się o co martwić – powiedział lekceważąco Peter. Po chwili jego zapał oklapł. – A jak mam to zrobić?  
Islandia w odpowiedzi mruknął coś o odpowiednim przebraniu.  
A potem, gdy już znaleźli się w podziemnej klinice niedaleko budynku konferencyjnego, narobił zamieszania nagle padając z krzykiem na ziemię. Nawet Peter przestraszył się, gdy Islandia zwinął się na podłodze w paroksyzmie bólu, przyciskając okaleczoną rękę do brzucha. Jeden z prowadzących ich ludzi klęknął przy nim, chcąc mu pomóc, gdy nagle sam wrzasnął.  
- On jest chory! To ta zaraza! – zawołał do swoich towarzyszy, zrywając się z podłogi i wskazując na Islandię. Wyciągnięta ze spodni koszula odkrywała ciemny płat skóry. – Dotknąłem go!  
Wśród Wyzwolonych zaczęła się rodzić panika.  
Zaskoczony Peter dostrzegł ponaglające spojrzenie Islandii, który zaraz po tym krzyknął przejmująco i chwycił kolejnego z ludzi za nogę. Ten wrzasnął przerażony, wzbudzając jeszcze większe poruszenie. Wtedy Sealandia zrozumiał, że Islandia udaje, by odwrócić od niego uwagę strażników. Choć wciąż nie był pewien, czy powinien zostawiać przyjaciela samego, to doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, po co obaj tu przyszli.  
Musieli odkryć, gdzie przetrzymują pojmane państwa i przekazać to pozostałym.  
Peter więc uciekał, co jakiś czas zmuszony się ukrywać, przez co zgubił się w plątaninie korytarzy. Nim zdał sobie sprawę, że ani trochę nie zbliżył się do wyjścia, otoczenie zaczęło przypominać szpital. Kręciło się tu też więcej ludzi, dlatego poruszanie się stało się jeszcze trudniejsze. Peter przemykał więc od jednej ciemnej wnęki do drugiej, gdy wtem jego uwagę przykuła jedna z mijanych sal.  
Za przeszklonymi drzwiami zobaczył Arthura.  
Prawie go nie poznał. W jego nieprzytomnej postaci brakowało czegoś ważnego, czego Peter nie potrafił wychwycić. Wpatrywał się w chorobliwie bladą twarz zastanawiając się, kiedy jego złośliwy starszy brat, z którym wiecznie się kłócił, stał się taki… bez życia. Sięgnął do klamki, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że jest ścigany i że za chwilę ktoś może nadejść. Gdzieś w jego głowie tłukła się rozpaczliwa myśl, że miał zrobić coś ważnego, ale zignorował ją.  
Wtedy ktoś go zaatakował.  
Chwycono go od tyłu i zakryto usta. Peter szarpnął się odruchowo, próbując się wyrwać, ale czyjeś ręce trzymały go mocno. Choć wił się jak piskorz, zaciągnięto go do pokoju naprzeciwko sali Arthura… Dopiero tam uścisk zelżał.  
- Peter, uspokój się! – usłyszał, chociaż w kompletnej ciemności nie mógł dostrzec niczyjej twarzy. – To ja!  
Dopiero wtedy Sealandia rozpoznał, do kogo należy głos. Oczy przyzwyczajały się powoli do mroku, ale on ich już nie potrzebował, by wiedzieć, kogo ma przed sobą.  
- Raivis?

* * *

Łotwa pędził korytarzem, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by zajrzeć w te zakamarki, w których sam by się ukrył. Niestety, Petera nigdzie nie było.  
Raivis został rano wezwany do kliniki przez samego dyrektora. Liczył na to, że Wyzwoleni w końcu pozwolą mu poddać się zabiegowi, którego od feralnej nocy w domu Torisa pragnął najbardziej na świecie.  
Pragnął zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o tym, jak zdradził przyjaciół i jak z jego winy Feliks umarł.  
Szybko odpędził od siebie te myśli. Gdy tylko pozbędzie się statusu personifikacji, będzie wolnym człowiekiem.  
Swoje kroki od razu skierował do biurowej części budynku, choć kusiło go, by zjechać windą na dół, tam, gdzie już niedługo spełnią się jego nadzieje. Najpierw jednak musiał spotkać się z dyrektorem i uzyskać jego oficjalną zgodę.  
Wtedy spotkał kogoś, kogo miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, a na pewno nie w ostatnim dniu bycia personifikacją.  
Korytarzem szedł w jego stronę Rosja.  
Raivis poczuł, jak jego dłonie odruchowo się pocą, a w gardle zasycha. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Tymczasem Ivan minął go, jakby go zupełnie nie zauważył. Zaskoczony Raivis odwrócił się za nim.  
- Panie Rosjo? – zapytał, nim zdążył pomyśleć. Przeklinał własną głupotę, gdy Bragiński zwrócił na niego swoje spojrzenie.  
- Łotwa! – powiedział uradowany. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, ten sam, który zawsze przerażał Raivisa. Podszedł do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Co tu robisz?  
- Ja…  
Dłoń ciążyła na ramieniu Łotwy, który z trudem opanowywał się, by nie uciec. Ten strach i poczucie własnej słabości, które odczuwał od wielu lat, to właśnie one popchnęły go w stronę Wyzwolonych i zmusiły go do zdrady bliskich.  
„Co tu robisz?".  
To jedno pytanie nagle zachwiało całym pewnością, z jaką starał się przekonać samego siebie o słuszności własnej decyzji. To jedno pytanie i ten niewysłowiony ból po stracie bliskiej osoby, który ujrzał w oczach Rosji i który szybko został ukryty pod maską uśmiechu.  
- Ja… - spróbował ponownie, a potem nagle wypalił. – A ty? Jesteś tu, bo też ich zdradziłeś?  
Rosja patrzył na niego zaskoczony tymi nieprzemyślanymi słowami. Potem w jego oczach błysnął gniew. Ręka na ramieniu Raivisa zacisnęła się mocno, tak mocno, że Łotwa niemal ugiął się z bólu.  
- Zdradziłem? – syknął, pochylając się do twarzy Raivisa. – Dlaczego miałbym kogokolwiek zdradzać?  
- Skoro tu jesteś – stęknął Łotwa w odpowiedzi – to chyba masz jakiś powód… Chyba wiesz, czego oni od nas chcą?  
Ivan zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. Uścisk na ramieniu Raivisa na chwilę zelżał, po czym wzmógł się tak, że chłopak syknął. Łzy stanęły mu w oczach.  
- Nie interesuje mnie, czego oni chcą – powiedział Rosja, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo. – Jedyne, na czym mi zależy to dorwać Amerykę i…  
- Ameryka? – dobiegł ich czyjś głos zza niedomkniętych drzwi kilka pokoi przed nimi. Ivan uniósł głowę, nasłuchując. – Ale po co go przenoszą? Załatwiliby go od razu i problem byłby z głowy… Przecież to kryminalista!  
- Też się nad tym zastanawiam – odpowiedział mu jakiś inny, niski i trochę znużony. Dodał coś jeszcze, ale szum ekspresu do kawy skutecznie go zagłuszył. Rosja odepchnął Raivisa i cicho zbliżył się do pokoju.  
- …chyba dlatego. A po tej burdzie, którą wtedy tutaj zrobił, wcale się nie dziwię, że dyrektor wolał go przenieść z dala od pozostałych… Szczególnie z dala od Rosji.  
- Od Rosji? Masz na myśli tego wielkiego typa, który odkąd doszły go słuchy o ucieczce Ameryki z aresztu, szuka go jak wariat?  
- Jak wariat, dobrze powiedziane. Przecież gdyby on się dowiedział, że przetrzymujemy tu Amerykę, rozwaliłby ten budynek w drobny mak! Mówię ci, on jest nienormalny…  
- Oni wszyscy są nienormalni. Powinni zdechnąć jak najszybciej.  
- Cicho, nie mów tego głośno. Dyrektorowi zależy na przyjaznych stosunkach z państwami, a przede wszystkim z ich rządami. Takie słowa mogą ci tylko zaszkodzić.  
Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, przerywane tylko cichymi słowami niezadowolenia z jakości kawy.  
- To gdzie go przenieśli? – zapytał pierwszy głos.  
- Do starej kliniki. Wiesz która, nie? To ta, w której przeprowadzano eksperymenty na personifikacjach. Stowarzyszenie przejęło ją po tym, jak wybuchł ten cały skandal. Teraz jest nieczynna, więc nikt nie będzie się interesował.  
- Zamkną go w tej samej klinice, w której bawił się w szalonego naukowca. Co za ironia losu.  
- Ale przynajmniej tutaj będzie spokój. Jak tylko dyrektor udobrucha Rosję, pewnie ściągną Amerykę z powrotem. I wtedy zrobią z nim porządek.  
- Swoją drogą, zastanawiam się, czy po tym całym zabiegu będą go mogli sądzić za jego zbrodnie. W końcu usuną mu pamięć i w ogóle… Jak myślisz?  
Rosja już nie słuchał. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, prawie przewracając stojącego za nim Raivisa. Minął go i ruszył korytarzem w stronę wyjścia, sadząc długie kroki.  
- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał Łotwa, pędząc za nim i potykając się o własne stopy. – Nie chcesz chyba…  
Ivan przystanął. Spojrzał na Raivisa, przywołując na twarz swój zwykły uśmiech.  
- Nic się nie bój – odpowiedział i ruszył dalej. – Nie zdradzę nikogo, tak jak zrobiłeś to ty.  
Łotwa zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Słowa te spadły na niego z całą mocą. Ignorował je dopóki tkwiły tylko w jego głowie, a one tymczasem rosły i pęczniały, by w końcu rozerwać i zniszczyć kruche przekonanie o słuszności postępowanie, gdy wypowie je ktoś inny.  
Musiał zapomnieć. Musiał natychmiast o wszystkim zapomnieć.  
Gdy tak stał na korytarzu, uporczywie wypychając z głowy dręczące go myśli, wokół zaczął się niespodziewany ruch. Wtedy też przypadkiem dowiedział się, że gdzieś na terenie kompleksu znajduje się Sealandia, który próbuje uciec.  
Kolejny z jego przyjaciół znalazł się w tym niebezpiecznym miejscu i potrzebował pomocy. O tym też chciał zapomnieć.  
Raivis ruszył korytarzem, najpierw powoli, potem biegiem. Znajdzie go, znajdzie Petera i wyprowadzi go z kliniki.  
A potem zaprowadzi go do dyrektora.

* * *

Meyers wszedł do gabinetu Jonesa nie kryjąc uśmiechu zadowolenia. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego znad trzymanych w ręku papierów i lekko uniósł prawą brew.  
- Po twojej minie widzę, że wszystko poszło według planu – skomentował. Wskazał dłonią na wolne krzesło, jednak Meyers odmówił ruchem głowy. Był przyzwyczajony do stania.  
- Zgadza się - odpowiedział. - Rosja usłyszał całą rozmowę na temat rzekomych przenosin Ameryki. Później doniesiono mi, że w pośpiechu opuszczał klinikę.  
- Znakomicie. – Dyrektor wyrównał plik dokumentów i odłożył je na biurko. Zauważył, że Meyers wciąż patrzy na niego wyczekująco. – Coś jeszcze?  
- Chciałem tylko zapytać… Właściwie po co to wszystko? Przecież mamy go już w garści. Sam do nas przyszedł, dlaczego więc nastawiliśmy go przeciw Wyzwolonym? Nie zaufa nam teraz, gdy wie, że coś przed nim ukrywamy…  
Jones milczał przez chwilę, po czym stuknął palcem w leżące przed nim dokumenty.  
- Wiesz, co to jest? – zapytał. Meyers pokręcił przecząco głową. – To listy, które wysyłamy personifikacjom, by zawiadomić je o rezygnacji z ich przedstawicielstwa. Tak naprawdę nie mają mocy prawnej.  
Meyers głośno wciągnął powietrze.  
- To oznacza… - zaczął. Jones skinął głową.  
- Tak. Większość rządów nie wyraziło zgody na likwidację personifikacji. Zrobiło to zaledwie kilka i to w tych mniej znaczących państwach, jak Polska, Kanada, Włochy czy nieistniejący Prusy… A nam zależy w szczególności na tych, które mają jakieś znaczenie na świecie. Istnieje możliwość, że lek pozyskany z takich światowych potęg będzie miał znacznie lepszą jakość. Problem w tym, że rządy państw takich jak Rosja czy Stany Zjednoczone nie chcą rezygnować ze swoich personifikacji. Potrzebujemy więc bardzo potężnych argumentów, by je do tego zmusić. Przestępstwo albo zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa…  
W oczach Meyersa pojawił się błysk zrozumienia.  
- To dlatego doprowadził pan do aresztowania Ameryki – powiedział z uznaniem.  
Jones skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- W jego przypadku było to łatwe. Wykorzystałem jego luki w pamięci i naiwność. Sfałszowanie dokumentów klinicznych też nie było trudne. Jego rząd nadal jednak nie jest przekonany do rezygnacji, dlatego zażądano aresztu. A że jego ucieczka mogła tylko dodatkowo go obciążyć…  
- To na nią też pan pozwolił. Sprytne.  
- Z Rosją jest trochę trudniej – ciągnął dyrektor. – Jest dość nieprzewidywalny i rzadko działa otwarcie. Potrzebowałem więc sytuacji, w której będzie mu się wydawało, że działa tak jak zwykle, i obrócić to na swoją korzyść. Jego zaufanie nie jest mi już potrzebne.  
Meyers pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Zmuszenie Rosji do ataku na Amerykę, nawet jeśli Ameryki nie będzie w klinice, na pewno go obciąży. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo grząski w mediach był temat zagrożenia ze strony personifikacji, rosyjski rząd może być zmuszony do rezygnacji ze swojego przedstawiciela. Notabene sytuacja medialna też była wynikiem działań Jonesa.  
Zawiłość tego planu nie mieściła Meyersowi się w głowie. Z podziwem pomyślał o dyrektorze. „Mam niezwykłe szczęście, że pracuję właśnie dla niego".  
- Jak pan to robi? – zapytał.  
- Po prostu pozwalam im usłyszeć, to co powinni, i potem działać jak chcą.  
Meyers nagle zmarszczył brwi. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że…  
- Coś nie tak? – zapytał Jones. Gdy mężczyzna pokręcił głową, dyrektor kontynuował. – Skoro to już wszystko, to…  
- Mam jeszcze jedną uwagę – przerwał mu Meyers. – Chodzi o naszego doktorka. Nie ufam mu.  
Dyrektor od razu spoważniał.  
- Dlaczego mu nie ufasz? – zapytał.  
- Jest miękki – odpowiedział od razu Meyers. – Rozumie, że personifikacje to nie ludzie, ale wciąż je tak traktuje. Nie wydaje się być… przekonany do naszych działań.  
Jones zastanawiał się przez chwilę, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.  
- Zapewniam cię, że jest przekonany – odpowiedział w końcu. - Czasem się waha, ale wynika to z natury jego zawodu. Personifikacje mogły go łatwo zwieść, bo wyglądają i zachowują się jak ludzie, ale doktor Ross wie, że nimi nie są. Gdyby o tym nie wiedział, nie zatrudniłbym go.  
- Nadal jednak uważam, że powinniśmy mieć na niego oko.  
- Doktor Ross to wybitny specjalista w swojej dziedzinie, a jego prace nad lekiem są naprawdę obiecujące. Zresztą to właśnie on dopracował proces depersonifikacji. Jest nam bardzo potrzebny. Pamiętasz, czym skończyły się pierwsze eksperymenty i próby rozdzielenia?  
Meyers milczał.  
- Dlatego prosiłbym, byś miał na niego oko, ale dyskretnie – ciągnął Jones. – Nie chcemy go przecież dekoncentrować, prawda?  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Meyers rzucił się do drzwi. Błyskawicznie sięgnął ręką na korytarz za nimi i chwycił kogoś, kto wydał z siebie cienki wrzask. Po chwili wtargał do gabinetu trzymanego za kark Sealandię, który wyrywał się jak opętany.  
- Właśnie tak mi się wydawało, że mamy szczura – powiedział Meyers.  
- Puszczaj mnie, ty paskudny…!  
- Co usłyszałeś? – zapytał mężczyzna, potrząsając chłopcem. Ten wyrzucił z siebie potok iście marynarskich przekleństw.  
- To nieważne – powiedział Jones. Na jego twarzy przez chwilę malowało się zaskoczenie, ale szybko je ukrył. Widać było, że intensywnie coś rozważa, by w końcu jego usta drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu. – Wysłanie go na reprymendę do ojca powinno załatwić problem.  
Meyers posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. Po chwili również się uśmiechnął.  
- Tak – odpowiedział. – Za szczeniackie zachowanie dzieciaków odpowiadają rodzice.  
Peter szarpnął się ponownie i wrzasnął, gdy ręka Meyersa zacisnęła się na jego karku.  
- Raivis! – zawołał w końcu desperacko. – Pomóż mi!  
- Nie byłeś sam? – zapytał Meyers. – No proszę!  
- Pan Galante tylko przyprowadził zbiega – odezwał się spokojnie Jones. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, by dojrzeć ukrywającego się w cieniu za drzwiami Łotwę. – Prawda, panie Galante?  
- Raivis! – zawołał jeszcze raz Peter. Tym razem w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niedowierzanie i niepewność. – Raivis, proszę!  
Za drzwiami, opierając się o ścianę, Łotwa zakrywał dłońmi uszy i powtarzał szeptem.  
- Zapomnieć, zapomnieć o wszystkim, chcę o wszystkim zapomnieć…

* * *

Dyrektor odchylił się na oparciu fotela i splótł dłonie pod brodą, po raz kolejny analizując wydarzenia z całego dnia. Jak na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem, choć musiał przyznać, że kilku rzeczy nie przewidział.  
Po pierwsze, Islandia i to małe, nic nieznaczące państewko, które właściwie nie powinno istnieć. Spodziewał się, że będą próbować infiltrować Stowarzyszenie, więc postanowił to wykorzystać. Jednak zaskoczyło go działanie Islandii: nie bronił się i nie próbował ucieczki, jakby jego los był nieważny wobec celu, który chciał osiągnąć. Ta determinacja i gotowość do poświęcenia się była niepokojąca. I ten mały, wścibski dzieciak, który mógł usłyszeć niepotrzebne rzeczy… Dobrze, że problem został już rozwiązany.  
Drugim niespodziewanym obrotem spraw była reakcja Edelsteina na propozycję ponownej współpracy. Jeśli wyrzuty sumienia będą go dalej gryźć, może okazać się nieprzydatny. Jones odnotował to w pamięci.  
Pomyślał jeszcze o Łotwie, obracając w umyśle jego postać i analizując wszelkie możliwe działania, jakich może się po nim spodziewać. Szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że jest on najbardziej pewnym elementem w jego układance. Przestał się nim martwić.  
Uwag Meyersa na temat Rossa nawet nie brał pod uwagę. Od początku miał doktora na oku i nigdy nie dopuszczał go do swoich planów. Ross miał tylko dwa zadania do wypełnienia: opracować skuteczną metodę depersonifikacji i wyprodukować cudowny lek. Jeśli więc Arthur Kirkland przeżyje podanie leku i odzyska przytomność, obydwa zadania Rossa będą wykonane. Wtedy nie będzie już dłużej potrzebny.  
Dyrektor sięgnął do jednej z szuflad biurka i wysunął ją. Wyjął z niej kilka papierów, potem delikatnie nacisnął dno, które uniosło się lekko. Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki niewielką ampułkę, tak bardzo podobną do tej, którą wcześniej rozbił w pokoju Rodericha. Przyjrzał się złotemu płynowi i włożył pojemniczek do szuflady, kładąc go obok rzędu innych.  
„Gdyby tylko doktor o tym wiedział…", pomyślał i zaraz pokręcił głową, odrzucając tę niedorzeczną możliwość. „Nikt nigdy się nie dowie".  
Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i wsunął szufladę na miejsce.


End file.
